


Chosen by Blood

by dulceata2



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 49,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceata2/pseuds/dulceata2
Summary: “She didn’t choose it, didn’t want it. But they would not let her go.”





	1. Chapter 1

Den utvalde, the chosen weren’t “chosen” arbitrarily, they were individuals who perfectly matched the seekers. So perfect it was almost as if they were made for each other. Because the world was large and sometimes the chosen was not yet of age söker stenar were set to draw the specific utvalde to it and to claim them. The chosen were drawn to the stenar, often without them consciously realising it. The choice was always theirs whether or not to place blood on the stenar and to claim the seeker(s) in return. The binding was supposed to be equivalent after all, much better than some of today’s marriagement. The blood would signal the seekers that the utvalde had found the stone and chosen. Not a physical signal, rather a mental, internal feeling that something had just fallen into place. Then of course the ones who had cast the stenar would seek out the utvalde to begin the process of convincing him or her to bind themselves to the seeker. A process that could take days to years or even seconds depending on the chosen. If the ones who cast the söker stenar were vampyr, they had all the time in the world and were thus, a bit more desperate and forceful for their utvalde. They didn’t mistreat or harm their chosen, in fact they almost worshipped them. But they would refuse to release them after, in their minds, the utvalde had already committed by placing their blood on the stenar. After all blood was everything.

“Vad sägs om den här? [What about this one?] the blonde vampire chucked a jewel at the other vampire in frustration.   
“Nej, alltför snyggt” [No. Too gaudy.] the shorter vampire discarded it into the pile beside him.   
The vampire pair was in one of the viking hoard caves lit only by a torch and filled with gorgeous jewels as well as other loot from various pillages. The setting didn’t really impress them, they didn’t really want to be seeking a stone for their utvalde, at that age they didn’t really feel the need for her yet. But the compel of Godric’s maker, and his dying wish meant he had to do this. And that compel fell through to Eric. He was sure it was for their benefit and he was grateful, but right now he couldn’t really bring that feeling of gratitude to the front of his mind as he was almost forced to stay here and find the perfect söker stenar, which would attract and draw in their utvalde. His maker hadn’t even really explained what an utvalde meant beyond a companion throughout time. Didn’t he already have one in Eric? Sure the process in finding one was explained, but the “what” wasn’t exactly really went into. It was as if his maker had assumed he already knew. After this, they were going to the ancient prophetess for an explanation, but first, he had to find a jewel or stone that was just right. Understandably he was a bit frustrated and resentful.

“Jag tycker att du är för picky. Vad är det för felaktigt?” [I think you’re too picky. What’s wrong with gaudy?] Eric’s voice echoed from the far reaches of the cavern.  
Godric didn’t reply, or at least out loud, mentally he sent a feeling of amused exasperation and continued sorting through his pile.   
“Det här är bättre värt det” [This better be worth it] Eric muttered to himself. The limitation on “gaudiness” cut a number of jewels he had to sort through nearly in half. What was the point of pillaging something if it didn’t nearly blind you with the number of gems and their brilliance?  
“Hur vet du vad som kommer att dra henne in?” [How do you even know what will draw her in?]  
“Hon kommer vara med oss under resten av tiden. Hur kunde hon vara annat än?” [She will be with us for the rest of time. How could she be anything but?] Godric answered distractedly.   
He was gazing at a jewel. It was a simple jewel, a blood ruby place in a stone with gold etchings. This was the language of the ancients and was a blessing towards the gods.   
“Du hittade det. Naturligtvis hittade du det.” [You found it. Of course , ou found it.] Eric said deadpan. Not that he was complaining. It was indeed a gorgeous jewel in its simplicity, but the stone itself was incredibly rare.   
“Nu väntar vi…” [Now we wait…]


	2. Chapter 2

“Half a league, oh half a league further” Dwyna sighed, shrugging her knapsack over her right shoulder so that she could readjust the arm holding her kit. Why did the dig site have to be this far from where she was allowed to park?  
Dwyna was one of the youngest archeologist in her field, gaining her doctorate at 25 in Viking and Roman British studies and going straight into her research. Of course, she should note there was no such thing as a Roman Britain as the idea of Britain had not appeared until the early eighteenth century, so really she was considering the northern island Roman territory, sometimes called Gaul, and the connection to the appearance of the vikings. It was a relatively obscure field so she often found herself branching into other field’s digs and the people in charge of digs often considered her more of an eccentric magpie historian. She knew lots about old stuff after all.   
She had missed out on the discovery of the viking ship and remains, so she had forced herself to go to any dig she found with even the faintest possibility of viking or Roman artifacts instead of holing up in her flat and pushing out the rest of her book. She needed to get paid soon after all and her editor had been hinting at it. She wanted something new and exciting though.   
Dwyna’s parents had been in the upper middle class, living in suburban London. They were your typical family, a mother, father, one child, and the family dog. But after she got her highschool diploma, she already knew what she wanted in life. And it wasn’t a typical English college then housewife future. She had already settled into her love of foreign really old things and wanted to travel. So she scraped and pleaded, gradually coming up with enough to go to university at the Stockholm University and from there, the world was her oyster. 

She came out of her reverie as she approached the dig site sweat streaming down from her face and her clothes sticking to her. Unfortunately the dig was in Ireland during a heat wave, which were more common in what was supposed to be primarily a rainy country as global warming got worse. At least we shouldn’t have to deal with any supernatural issues. Vampires had come out when she was 25 and while she wasn’t prejudiced against them - in fact she thought the possibility of first hand data on historical periods would be wonderful - she didn’t really want the complication of them interfering at a archeological site. She’d been on one of the exhibition sites where a vampire had appeared and claimed possession of the artifact they were studying and refused any further attempts at research. They were better off without interference. Fortunately, few were old enough to be able to actually claim Viking and Roman things, she’d heard of maybe four. And really if something had been lost for that long it couldn’t have been all that vital.   
She set her kit down beneath the shade of the tent near the closest excavation site and went to check in, chugging one of the offered water bottles at the same time.   
The young man in charge of the site sent her off to the furthermost site. Dwya was fine with that, the further out a dig was the less it had been scored over it was and the more likely she was to find something.  
You wouldn’t think Ireland would mean vikings but they had invaded and set up a trade site along the coastline, and it was there where there was a large exchange of cultures and goods. The vikings became known as the norsemen and they terrorized the baltic area.   
She didn’t want her work messed with, so often these supposed experts stuffed dirt into the site and ruined its sanctity.  
She made sure to prepare the area around the site with tarps so as not to do the same, making sure her brushes were clean and ready, then she hopped in, scraping her arm on some jutting rocks on the edge as she brushed them. When she was on level ground she looked at the left arm in dismay. There was a thin line of blood trickling down from a long scratch. She ripped a strip from bottom of her tee and quickly bound it and soon forgot it, distracted by the possibility of discovering something. 

It had been hours and the sun was beginning to inch towards the horizon. She hadn’t found anything and she was starting to get concerned. Almost ready to call it a day and head home she saw something from the corner of her eye.   
She brushed the dirt lightly from its surface after she dug it from the rock wall it had blended into. She recognized the jewel in the stone as a blood ruby and the rock looked like that she had seen from a 4th century bc. Exhibit, which made sense she supposed she the vikings had settled in what was now the Dublin area at that time. But the stone confused her, it wasn’t usually found in viking hordes.   
While she was scratching her head on this conundrum she stretched her arms up, flinching as she felt the recently scabbed over scratch as it broke open. When she lowered her arms a trickle of blood dripped down onto the stone. It was almost absorbed into the jewel somehow, yet she quickly tried to rub the blood off.


	3. Chapter 3

Godric and Eric had kept themselves busy obsessing over the murderer of Eric’s family. They didn’t know who he was or why he had done it so really they were going off of nothing. But Godric wouldn’t let Eric despair, he was sure they would find something with persistence and time. And that was what they had, time as their was very little else that mattered to them. They weren’t involved in any politics of the time, nor could they really do anything about their utvalde. Though every so often they felt a rush of impatience. Why couldn’t she get on with it.   
The two were relatively fluid with the gender of their sexual partner, but somehow they were certain of their chosen’s gender and sexual preference. They weren’t certain, however, of how comfortable she was with being sexual. They hoped she was, because the vampyr was all about sex, and blood of course, and they were prime examples of this. How could they not if the very act of giving blood and taking it was a passionate experience. 

Eric was the one who was more emotional despite himself. He was young at 1000 years and everything seemed more of a catastrophe to him. He was more inclined to get involved in the world’s events and become more involved in its progress. Which was good, Godric supposed as he was becoming a vampire of the age, but he was also extremely tired of his tantrums. He loved Eric and was incredibly proud of him, but their difference in age sometimes wearied him. On the other hand, this younger element of Eric’s might be more in tune with their utvalde as he hoped she would appear soon. He’d begun to feel a sense of expectation and he hoped it wasn’t just a quirk of his mind from his age and how long he’d been waiting. 

Godric was more staid and patient. He was older and used to the passing of time. Everything changed and the wheel turned. He just tried not to be in the spokes at the time. He was eric’s rock if you will, ready to be there for comfort when Eric felt like he was spinning. That’s not to say that Eric couldn’t be strong and patient in his own right but Godric was older and more experienced. It would be misleading to say he couldn’t be playful and mischievous. He was extremely curious of everything. Just because he wasn’t invested in the events didn’t mean that he didn’t want to know how they worked. He loved technology and would take apart things to discover how they worked. Not that he could ever put them back together, so he’d sit surrounded by parts and looked fascinated as he picked up one at a time. Eric had several cell phones as backup for when his master was in the mood to destroy the one he was currently using. Thank Thor for Cloud. 

Their library was expansive and yes they did read all of it since the take on history was fascinating. A particular favorite was biographies and current event books so that they could learn about people and things that they didn’t experience themselves. An incredible desire for knowledge and a love of reading was part and participle of their expansive memory. That and the fact that Godric kept taking apart the television set.


	4. Chapter 4

They both loved to tease and many evenings were spent who could out snark the other. They knew they needed a new audience since they were beginning to get pedantic. They hoped she would eventually would be comfortable enough to join in. Godric knew that their first meeting would be awkward because he knew Eric and himself, they were possessive bastards and their very nature would not let her go. This was not really what a modern woman would like, feminism and all that. He was all for women doing whatever the hell they wanted but he knew there would be a lot of arguments when they first found her. Eric understood this but he didn’t want to admit she wouldn’t just fall at their feet. They were both excited for the utvalde to be found but cautious of the fight finding her and binding her to them would cause. 

With that kind of build up, the moment they first felt the mental ping that she had found the seeking stone and accepted with blood was very anticlimactic. Godric was taking apart Eric’s mobile yet again and Eric was grinning and taunting him a bit from the nearby armchair. There was a ringing in their head which gradually became higher in pitch until they noticed it. Their eyes met and they grinned at each other with almost identical looks in their eye. She was here!


	5. Chapter 5

Eric was relieved she had come now, his maker was becoming more bored and tired seeming, he was duller in his senses now. Sure they would banter and he would, what he called tinkering, but the mischievous streaks were becoming less and less common and he would often find his maker just staring off into space. He suspected Godric felt the longing more than he, sure he felt like something was missing. But it didn’t consume him the way it appeared to do with Godric. 

The sun had finally set and Dwyna was getting ready for bed after a long day. She had a flight tomorrow morning at the godforsaken hour of 6am. She couldn’t do the all-nighters of her undergrad anymore. Back then she would stay up reading or writing, not anymore as she was approaching her third decade at 28.   
She closed her eyes for a second, the tiredness hitting her at the same time as the nostalgia, and when she opened them there were two males in her room. Her first instinct was of course to scream but she looked at their incredible stillness and their paleness, the shorter one being more obvious, more built but white as a sheet, emphasized with his lighter clothing. They were vampires. She knew that the hotel room really didn’t provide her with the protection of invitation and she wished she hadn’t put on per pajama t-shirt that had winnie the pooh on it. She wished she had on some pants at least.

“There are two vampyr in my room. Why are there two vampyr in my room?” she asked the ceiling. 

They were both extremely handsome, she noticed offhand. The shorter one had a jaw she could spend hours just touching and kissing along. Subtle muscles and toned chest made the whole package tempting. The blonde one was all muscle and chiseled abs and broad forearms, honey colored blonde locks and he had dimples, need she say more. They both had stunning blue eyes that were looking only at her. She blushed an appetizing pink at the attention, and the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra.   
She crossed her arm and raised her chin, determined to present the facade of confident even if she didn’t feel it.   
“Well?” she demanded at their smirks she asked “Am I about to die, because I would like to put some things in order first. She knew sass really wasn’t a good idea, but it was her defence mechanism for panic.   
“Why would you think that aiskling?” the shorter one crooned and made to take a step towards her. She took a step back.   
“There are two vampyr in my hotel room” she said deadpan.


	6. Chapter 6

“You are den utvalde, you accepted the söker stenar” Godric stated as if that explained.  
“What do you mean the chosen one, how did I accept that?”  
“In every generation, there is a chosen one. She will stand against the darkness…..” Eric teased.  
“Eric” Godric reprimanded.   
“Did you seriously just misquote Buffy?” Eric smiled at her.  
“You’ve accepted the seeking stone, and by doing so altered what you yourself may have planned for your life. Don’t see this as a tragedy, we will love and protect you for forever and a day” Godric continued to croon at her.   
She turned back to Godric, somehow he’d gotten closer without her realizing it.   
“The practice of bonding stones fell out in the late b.c.!” She had reached the point where her back was against the wall and she was feeling a bit cornered. Fortunately only Godric had moved if it had been Eric she would be more panicked. Not that she didn’t think that Godric was dangerous but he was closer to her height and fight or flight really hadn’t come to play.   
She wasn’t sure if she did or didn’t want to him to trap her in his arms, and that must have shown on her face.   
Eric was still in the doorway chuckled. “ You seem to be under the impression that it ended. No, it just became less common.”  
“Enough of this” Godric spoke and Eric moved. He was suddenly in front of her she tried to jerk away but before he was pushing on her pressure points and she collapsed. The last thing she thought before she was knocked out was “ He’s not fuck’n Spock!”  
“I’m never sure how that works” Eric commented as he picked her up in his arms.   
Godric put his teaching voice on, which always amused Eric, not that he’d let him know that.   
“The notion of pressure points originally began in Japanese martial arts. It was Minamoto no Yoshimitsu, a Japanese samurai who lived from 1045 to 1127, who reportedly was the first to introduce the idea of pressure points into martial arts fighting. Yoshimitsu dissected the bodies of men killed during battle in order to better understand what little spots in their body were important to either cause pain or death if hit or touched correctly.”   
Eric glanced at Godric “How do you know that shit?” he demanded. “It was a rhetorical statement! And why couldn’t we just compel her?”  
“I will compel her only if she is in danger. You wouldn’t want to deal with the fallout.”


	7. Chapter 7

As they flew they took time to gaze at their chosen one. They made it sound as if she was a saviour. She was utvalde, but they thought she was kind of a saviour, to make them continue to love life and not become too jaded. She had delicate features, a heart shaped face with defined cheekbones on a tanned body. Midnight hair curled around her shoulders and they had immediately been struck by her deep green eyes.   
“We should have asked her her name” Godric commented. “We have time.”

They arrived at their lodgings on Skinnarviksberget. They were thinking of moving as it got more and more popular. They were debating which of their various they should move to when they landed. Eric of course wanted to remain in his homeland, Godric was considering America. They hadn’t been there since the late 18th century and he was interested in seeing how it had developed.

They placed their precious burden on a couch with various furs thrown on it. The house was furnished in the old Viking style with furs everywhere and swords on the wall. It was a bit too hot for there to be a fire in the hearth, but there was fireplace. However the room was lit by modern ceiling lights. Despite its heritage, it was very calming and the heat from the various furs appealed to the vampires who, despite being impervious to temperature shifts, enjoyed the warmth.

She woke to the feeling that she needed to sneeze. Something was tickling at her nose. She batted at her nose in consternation, when she felt something soft and fluffy she forced herself into lucidity. As her senses returned she could hear a low murmuring of swedish. Ah she must have one of her records on, she thought blearily. She snuggled down into the comfortable cover she had woken to, when her brain caught up with her. This wasn’t her hotel room. 

She looked around through her lashes, hoping not to give away that she was awake. Her eyes were caught by Godric’s, who was sitting in a nearby chair with a large book in his lap.   
“Érchetai teliká i diásosi tou Thanátou.  
Loipón! o skoteinós gamprós periménei! Den fonitikí chorodía  
Tha charísei ti synkekriméni óra tou, kanéna choró, kamía lýra! "  
[Comes rescuing Death at last.  
Lo! the dark bridegroom waits! No festal choir  
Shall grace his destined hour, no dance, no lyre!]

It was Euripides, one of her favorite poems of his. She recognized what he was reading, letting the beautiful words in that deep voice wash over her.   
It was a talent of Godric’s to be able to seduce and enthrall with the sound of his voice, and he was using that ability to its fullest extent in order to convince their utvalde to remain. Even in Greek.  
“Är det inte självförstärkning, Godric?” [Isn’t that self-aggrandizement, Godric?] Eric’s amused voice suddenly broke the spell. Godric scowled at   
Eric, but before they could say anything, they were interrupted.  
“It’s actually supposed to be more of a commentary on human mortality, and despair because of its inevitability” she couldn’t help herself. Obviously, Godric at least was fully aware that she was awake and Greek poetry analysis was one of obsessions. Since the Romans were great readers of Greek poetry.  
“Katalavaínete Elliniká?” [Do you understand Greek?] Godric asked.   
“Profanós” [Apparently]. She wouldn’t admit that it had taken several years to learn it fluently.   
“Few young women are interested in learning the dead languages, aiskling” Godric commented.   
She wondered why Eric hadn’t spoken to her yet, but when she glanced over him, she saw that he was staring at her exposed leg. It seems the fur covering the majority of her, had slipped a bit.  
She turned her attention back to Godric, “Well I’m not most young woman.”  
“We know.” This came from Eric, who seemed to have been drawn out of his daze.  
“Do you know any other languages? Godric asked.   
“English, of course, French, Swedish, Latin, Greek and am working on old Celtic” she rapped off.  
“That’s quite impressive” Godric stated, his eyes warm with admiration.   
“What am I doing here?” Dwyna sighed. She refused to panic, panicking did nothing.   
“You accepted the bond” Godric explained.   
“I understand you think I accepted something, but that doesn’t explain why am I here. Where am I anyways?”  
Eric was frustrated. Why was she being so difficult? She had accepted the bond, she knew she had accepted it, why wouldn’t she be here in their home? It was her home now as well.   
He felt Godric send him calm and patience. He wanted to shake sense into her, but he knew that was a bad idea.   
“You are in our home in Stockholm” Godric chose to answer the latter question choosing to believe that she already knew why she was here, she was just being difficult.   
“Oh. That’s nice” She got up, letting the fur pool at her feet, and shook her hair out to bide for time. What she didn’t know was that she was broadcasting both her scent and her mood by disrupting the air currents in the room. Both vampires inhaled an unneeded breath in order to take in the scent.   
When she headed towards the door in order to somehow find her way back to Ireland. She looked back when she heard a sudden thud. She wasn’t worried per se, but the noise brought out a sudden instinct to see what had happened.   
The book had dropped from Godric’s lap as he leaned forward, tense and gripping the armrests in an effort not to lunge forward and grasp their utvande in his arms to prevent her from leaving. She couldn’t leave them, they had just found her.   
Eric was a bit more vocal in his action, trying to convince her to stay with them wouldn’t work, he could tell that once she had made up her mind she was firm in her purpose. He worked to stall her, it had never worked before, but maybe this time?  
“Are you going to leave in that?” he asked her, walking to stand behind Godric and placing his hand on Godric’s shoulder to calm him. “It is lovely of course, but I know most humans aren’t really comfortable appearing in public so scantily clad” he leered at her.   
She rested her head against the door, banging it lightly a few times in frustration.   
“Added to the fact that it’s nearly one in the morning” he continued nonchalantly.   
Godric hadn’t told Eric he had had Orion put a two way mortal repellant ward around the house. Originally he had had it put in to force Eric to limit his promiscuity, or at least stop him from bringing them here. This didn’t actually reassure him as it was the very idea of their utvalde leaving that was sending his instincts in an uproar, not the possibility of her successful departure. As he thought on it and began to settle, it wasn’t as if they wouldn’t have been able to find her. That had inflections of stalking, he mentally shook his head. She wasn’t their prey, she was their chosen one. But his fangs struggled in his gumps at the thought.   
“I suppose proper introductions are in order.” She turned around and leaned against the door expectantly. Obviously she wasn’t going first.   
Godric smiled in amusement, he would give her that space. “I am Godric” he offered. She raised her eyebrow at him. She did note no last name, it wasn’t common after the turn to the common era, so she was guessing he was born b.c. “I was born during the Roman attempt to conquer Britannia in one of the druidic villages. I was in training to become the next shamanic chief. My master met the sun 500 years later and I was the embodiment of death for the next 1000 years. My master’s last command was to find the utvalde, namely you” he smirked at her, his hands gradually loosening from the clench they had been, now he was unconsciously making grabby motions on armrest. Maybe it was a stress reliever, she wondered. But he was almost babbling, she thought with some amusement, she wouldn’t stop him if he wanted to spill, she was already enthralled with it and his connection to her research interests. Maybe she could milk this. She couldn’t tell that a spark was in her eye as he was speaking, motivation enough for him to continue on. His talent was still working after all. We have been-how do you say-hoofing it -if you will for the last century, refusing to get involved in politics or current disasters. The great reveal will be happening in a few years, when we ‘come out of the closet’ though we’re really not supposed to tell you.”  
“We’re very rebellious vampires can’t you tell?” Eric interjected.   
She moved and sat down on the couch, throwing the fur cover over her legs to block Eric’s staring. Eric pouted. Dwyna smirked up at him almost tauntingly.   
As Godric could tell he had lost her attention, he sent a prompt to Eric mentally.  
“I am Eric Northman, Godric’s first childe. I am a Viking chief’s son from the Swedish territory. My family was murdered before me and we have spent the 1000 years, not hoofing it despite what Godric hedges, hoofing it, we have searched for clues for the identity of their killer so I can have my revenge.”  
And he hit another aspect of her research interests. She might actually choose to stay for a while just due to them pretty much being representatives of her research.   
She gave a small sigh, she wasn’t sure she was willing to give her background information, because if she did end up leaving, she wouldn’t want to be found.   
“aimatirí kólasi” [Bloody hell” she murmured to herself in Greek. Godric almost choked, he had never heard Greek used as a curse in this day and age, but he was charmed by it.  
“My name is Dwyna Storm. I am 28 years old. I was born in Pennsylvania, Philadelphia and received my doctorate in Viking and Roman Britannia Studies a 25 and then went on to fully archeological projects and have written two books on the subject. I am, was, working on a third when you arrived.” She glowered when she was reminded of the transcription of her notes that were still in her hotel room. The two winced in synchrony, they completely understood the anxiety of a job left undone.   
She yawned sleepily, trying to hide just how exhausted she was.   
“Enough” Godric cut her off suddenly, “ I can tell you’re tired. I will show you where you will be sleeping tonight and Eric will go find some clothes for you” he declared.   
“Eric, just jeans and a blouse, please” he specified. “Tasteful.”  
Before she could specify her clothing sizes, Godric was leading her away with a hand on her back.  
He took her to a room with blue room with cream linens, showing her the ensuite bathroom lit by the lamp sconces in the room. He left the room and before she could even consider doing anything else, the bed drew her in and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It had been a long day. She hoped it was a dream, a confusing dream with wonderful eye candy, but still a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

The vampires compared their observations and plotted ways to make her stay willingly through the rest of the night. When dawn came they still hadn’t come up with anything substantial, and they went to their light-tight room restlessly. 

Her eyes fluttered open when she woke, then she groaned, it hadn’t been a dream and she needed coffee like now.   
She stumbled out into the main room, not expecting to see the two, but she did see a pair of jeans in her size and a nice green long sleeves. But that didn’t draw her attention as much as the coffee machine on the counter.   
She didn’t have an addiction, she could stop anytime she wanted.   
Coffee cup in hand, she wandered around the house, until she found the library, then she stayed for several hours, sitting in one of the comfortable reading chairs and immersing herself in the books on Roman culture. She eventually pulled herself out and got dressed, realizing that she hadn’t eaten anything.  
And they had nothing in the fridge. Well truthfully they had something, a bottle of true blood and several packages full of blood and labelled by the nearby hospital as well as some crackers. She faintly wondered if they drank the blood with crackers in it for texture, like soup. But that was ridiculous. Maybe she could find something at Östermalms Saluhall. Or Tesco, if she didn’t find anything.

But she couldn’t go out, every time she tried she found herself walking away from the door and fretting about something she needed to do. She couldn’t get past the doorframe.

When they woke they heard nearly hysterical sobbing from the main room. They rushed into the room to see Dwyna crouched against the front door sobbing her heart out. They were alarmed because she had seemed calm if if a bit sarcastic, maybe she had been internalizing and now was trying to leave.   
Godric rushed to her side, somewhat surprised that she immediately clutched his shirt, and he put his arms around her. This was progress, either that or she was going on instinct and didn’t know what she was doing.   
“What did you do Goh?” Eric spoke in a tone too low for a human ear to hear, not want to interrupt the moment.  
He didn’t reply only continued to hold Dwyna - what a beautiful name, he thought - and continue to stroke her hair in comfort. He was distracted by its feel, it felt like silk, and he began to lose his train of thought to the way it felt sliding between his fingers.  
“Do I need to leave you two alone?” Eric interrupted, “ which would be a shame since you’re missing an important element, me” he pouted.   
Godric wondered briefly if he’d learned that expression from him? He didn’t remember a time he’d ever pouted.  
He looked down at the woman in his arms, crooning softly to her and ignoring his childe. He’d had nearly 1000 years of his attention after all, he thought it was about time he learned the concept most humans learned in kindergarten, sharing. He knew that was a foreign concept to Eric. He had been born with the idea that anything he wanted was his alone. It was good to build up confidence, but to a certain extent. 

“Are you feeling alright, aiskling?” Godric asked when the tears began to slow. He was happy to note she was still clutching him to her, even after her senses seemed to have returned.   
“A half mad world where nothing is safe, nothing is sure, anything could happen” she said almost sarcastically.   
“A bit dramatic, don’t you think” Godric murmured placidly, not willing to argue with the sentiment.   
“And you don’t have any food for humans in your kitchen!” she accused bluntly, turning to encompass both vampires.   
The vampires glance at each other guiltily. Oops.   
“Eric, is their any grocery stores open at night” Godric asked.  
“I’ll find something” Eric assured. Dwyna was ignoring just how comfortable she felt in Godric’s arms and the feel of his cashmere sweater through her shirt dulled the cold of his skin. She didn’t know why she was so comfortable with him she barely knew him maybe he was right about the connection between them, but she was definitely going to make him work for it before she admitted to the feeling. She got the sense that Eric was more out of tune with his emotions, more a physical connection kind of person. She wasn’t at that point yet, but when she was he looked like it would be glorious. 

Godric urged her onto the couch as Eric dashed out, and wrapped her in the fur blankets sitting beside her yet facing her.   
“There’s something wrong with your door” she told him.   
He looked uncomfortable and pinched into himself a little. As if he felt guilty. Normally Godric was a blank mask and emotionless, you couldn’t read him if you tried, but not with his utvalde. He would be completely open with her, loosening the binding on his emotions. This wasn’t actually intentional but instinctual. Perhaps in this situation he would wish he wasn’t so easily read. But it was such situations that it was necessary, even if he hoped it would be in more amiable cases.   
She peered at him closely, “What did you do?”  
He widened his eyes and tried to look innocent? “Do?”  
“I was going to go to the market to find food when I opened the door, bag in hand, and I suddenly found myself back in the library. Why would that be?”   
She didn’t notice that she had begun leaning towards Godric. Godric noticed her movement and the way he was drawing her in was intentional, but he wasn’t going to let her know that.  
Eric burst through the door at the perfect moment “I have food!” he announced.   
He stopped and processed their placement. He didn’t comment just smirked as Dwyna noticed and drew back suddenly. Godric scowled at Eric at the interruption.  
Eric went ahead and placed a few bags of chinese takeout on the coffee table. “Couldn’t find a grocery store that was still open, we’ll have to make sure to order some before we go to rest.   
She let herself with the food. At this point she was starving, she hadn’t eaten anything all day. She wouldn’t have made a good castaway, food was too necessary for her to function well.   
“Good choice” she commented as she opened the chopstick packet. He needed to be complimented every so often. 

Godric and Eric smiled softly behind Dwyna’s back at the way she plowed through the food. She loved Chinese food. If she was born Chinese she would have been a happy girl, however she was European born and would have to live with it.   
“Ugg carb tired now” she moaned patting her stomach. At least she was used to them enough to let the real her shine through. Eric laughed and teased her.  
“You humans, so easily satisfied” he mocked.   
“You think you can satisfy me?” she said smoothly playing with his innuendo.  
“Oh I know I can.” Eric leered.   
“Now there are two of them” Godric groaned in false distress.  
The two turned their head and smirked at Godric. He should be alarmed, he thought, but the similarity of their expression made him more excited than he had been for ages. 

Why had she changed her mind so quickly? He couldn’t understand, last night she had put up a kind of barrier between herself and the thought of their bond, now she was laughing with them and teasing. Did the bond have such an effect on her instincts or was she just rolling with the punches. Maybe this was part of some plan by the Allfather…. Or maybe she was just accepting the reality of the situation. Eric preened at the prospect, and hoped she would shift her behaviour enough to allow the fulfillment of the bond. He looked over to see her chatting lightly with Godric and could almost see the golden strands between all three of them. 

Godric was happy things were going so well and that the bond instincts were working so well. He didn’t think it was all the bind that was working in their favor though, she must have been lonely though and he worried she would resist the push of the instincts at some point. Women were contrary like that. As far as he could understand, they had bad days and good days though her wouldn’t claim to understand women, that would be a fool’s mistake. And he wasn’t a fool by any means. So he would glory in the proximity while it lasted.

“I am going to do some actual work” she declared, throwing the fur off her standing up.   
“Work?” Eric queried.  
“Publish or perish, for my book on Vikings.” She headed toward the library she had found, then paused. Eric was looking at her as if she was crazy. “Where is my head tonight?” she mumbled.  
“Eric? Can I use you as a primary source? Can I interrogate you?” she asked excitedly, ignoring Godric for the moment.   
“You can use me, yes” Eric leered. “I would like it if you used me.”  
Focusing on the answer rather than what he was implying, “Do you have something I could take note of?” She sat back on the couch and Eric sprawled at her feet. Godric got up and got a pad and pen from the library, curious how Eric would answer her. 

“We had many names. Vikings was a common term for attacking Norsemen, especially in connection with raids and monastic plundering by Norsemen in the British Isles and Ireland. The Norse were also known as Ascomanni, ashmen, by the Germans,[5] Lochlanach (Norse) by the Gaels and Dene (Danes) by the Anglo-Saxons.  
The Gaelic terms Finn-Gall (Norwegian Viking or Norwegian), Dubh-Gall (Danish Viking or Danish) and Gall Goidel (foreign Gaelic) were used for the people of Norse descent in Ireland and Scotland, who assimilated into the Gaelic culture.[6] Dubliners called them Ostmen, or East-people, and the name Oxmanstown (an area in central Dublin; the name is still current) comes from one of their settlements; they were also known as Lochlannaigh, or Lake-people.

The term lake-people is misleading. We were men of the sea. We couldn’t rule the sea, no man could rule it. The sea has no master. Being out at sea, with all kinds of choices to make, was sometimes more secure than staying on shore. We lived in a water world, where high tides or storms could cover or ruin our past. Even when we ruled the sea lanes, the sea could ruin us.   
We raided and traded from their Northern European homelands across wide areas of northern, central, eastern and western Europe, although the western European raids except for Godric’s territory in Britannia, were after my time.

“He is still very proud of his viking heritage” Godric commented in the silence remaining.   
“As he should be” Dwyna stated, “ They were an amazing people.


	9. Chapter 9

“Time passed away On the tide floated  
Under bank their boat. In her bows mounted  
Brave men blithely. Breakers turning  
Spurned the shingle. Splendid armor  
They bore aboard, in her bosom piling   
Well forged weapons, then away they thrust her  
To voyage gladly valiant-timbered.” Eric sung softly.

As the words faded from Eric’s voice, Godric took up the chant-song.   
“She went then over wave tops, wind pursued her,  
fleet, foam-throated, like a flying bird;   
and her curving prow on its course waded,  
till in due season on the day after  
Those seafarers saw before them  
Shore-cliffs shimmering and sheer mountains,  
Wide capes by the wave; to water’s end   
The ship had journeyed.”

She had heard of song tales as a way to preserve memory, but never heard it sung so beautifully.

“Will you tell me how you chose him?” she turned to Godric, who had come to sit next to her on the couch.   
He glanced at Eric for permission or affirmation she wasn’t sure. But he began softly, solemnly.  
“I had been watching for several months. When I had decided, I was almost too late.” he smiled at the memory. “ I entered his encampment. It was approximately 1000 AD, not that I knew at the time, and Eric was human, mortal, and was in process of dying from fatal wounds he received during battle. Eric’s men have laid him down upon a bed and they are standing guard to give him an uninterrupted,peaceful death, he had requested that previously rather than the typical Viking death ceremony. He had been a good man in life and wasn’t really interested in rape and murder, just glory in battle. 

“When he appeared over me he looked like a minion of Satan, complete with fangs and blood ‘dripping from all around his mouth and down his chin, Death personified” Eric laughed.

“ Do you know the first words that arrogant boy said to me? He cursed me out for killing his friends” Godric said in amusement, looking at Eric fondly. 

“He asked me if I would live and be-what did you say?- a ‘companion of death, if I could walk with me through the world? Through dark? I’ll teach you all I know. I’ll be your father, your brother, your child.” That has been our long lasting promise. 

Dwyna had begun nodding as if she was forcing herself. Finally she succumbed, her head falling on Godric’s, who had gradually inching forward in readiness for such an event, shoulder.   
“She hasn’t gotten used to our schedule,” he commented to Eric quietly. 

Eric picked her up gently and started for her room, wondering at how beautiful she was. 

As he lay her down and reached for the blanket to keep her warm, he felt a tug at his shirt. She wasn’t completely asleep. “Sing me something please” she asked him. It had been a long time since he had sung anything without accompaniment and other than the memory songs of old. Godic had a better voice. But somehow he couldn’t refuse her. 

“  
Himlen är mörk och kullarna är vita  
Som storm-kungen snabbar från norr till natt;  
Och det här är sången som stormkungan sjunger,  
Som över världen flyger hans kappa sig:  
"Sova, sova, liten, sova;"  
Han ruslar sina vingar och sjunger gruffly:  
"Sova, liten, sova."

[The sky is dark and the hills are white  
As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;  
And this is the song the storm-king sings,  
As over the world his cloak he flings:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"  
He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:  
"Sleep, little one, sleep.”]

She felt lips brush across her forehead and she fell into deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

“I would like to have the things from my hotel room and to be checked out” was how she started her day/night after nearly drowning herself in coffee.   
“I will have one of my day-men take care of it, and have everything mailed here.   
She accepted this. And turned around to head for a shower.  
“She hasn’t tried to leave again, has she?” Eric asked, while their voices were covered by the sound of the water.   
“No, I expect she’ll try again at some point though” Godric said

When she reappeared, she found Godric examining little bits of a destroyed computer corpse and Eric in a chair reading a newspaper and making comments every so often to Godric in Swedish. This must be normal for them. Her luggage was by the door so she picked some clothes out, passing by them in a towel. 

She didn’t see both Eric and Godric look up and stare after her, their fangs dropping and their eyes gleaming brightly. They were trying to hide their lust for Dwyna, but sometimes they couldn’t help it, especially she showe so much skin in that skimpy towel. They were vampyr after all, and their hunting instincts were provoked in the face of prey, not to eat but to cherish. At least her scent wasn’t strong after her shower, else they wouldn’t have been able to stop themselves at showing fang.

When she came back in the room wearing jeans and a loose blouse they were back to their normal facade.

She wouldn’t tell them that she had tried the door again during their day rest, trying multiple times in different ways. She’d even tried the windows with no luck. Not that she’d be able to fit through the bathroom window. But she was getting a bit desperate and feeling caged. She wasn’t feeling the gilded bars enough to be claustrophobic as she was distracting herself with plans for a book, but she did feel like she needed to be outside for a little.  
She understood vampires were possessive, especially when they bonded and she understood that they weren’t willing to let go, but her sense of a modern woman’s desire for freedom rebelled at the thought.

They knew she had tried to leave, of course they knew. And they understood to a certain extent. Yes they wanted her to want to stay and they also yearned for chase, but they understood wanting independence, to fly free. 

As they were pondering this conundrum, she plopped down with her laptop and notepad and began typing furiously, biting her lip every so often when she was trying to determine how to phrase something.   
She was interrupted when she heard a growl of frustration. She glanced over at Godric, not sure how she knew it wasn#’t Eric and saw Godric trying to put the computer together again without success.   
She stood up and approached him. Fortunately one of the strange electives she had taken in college was the engineering behind computers. She hadn’t thought she would need in her humanities based path but she had needed the credits and it was the only 2 unit class available. Surprisingly enough she had enjoyed it and tinkering was one of her hobbies.   
She crouched down next to Godric, gently taking the part he was trying to shove it in the wrong place and placed it down putting different pieces into the computer corpse until it was functional. Godric looked at her with wide-eyed adoration and Eric was looking with a similar emotion. She had actually saved one of his desktops? Usually once Godric got frustrated with not being able to put it back together it was decimated. 

She got up, not noticing their eyes following her, and wandered into the kitchen, grabbing an apple to munch on as she worked. She typed for about an hour, finishing by stretching her arms up and moaning slightly at the way her back popped. She hadn’t realized she had been so tense and crouched over. She wiggled a little to try and get rid of the ache and glancing up she saw the vampires had gotten closer to her. Godric was really close to her, and she was almost in his lap whereas Eric was was leaning against her on the other side. Shouldn’t she have noticed this or was she so in tune with them it didn’t feel outside of herself?

She didn’t startle like they expected, merely looked at Godric with a raised eyebrow at his smirk. They liked to push boundaries to see how close she’d let them get. They were surprised at how close they actually got. Godric was almost purring at the proximity to their utvalde.   
Eric considered her for a few minutes, debating just how comfortable he was versus his desire to see her excitement and wonder and his desire to show off which was somewhat reflected in his master.  
After a few seconds, showing off one, after all they could be comfortable later. 

“Would you like to go flying, Dwyna? He offered, sensing Godric’s amusement. He was agreeing with the offer, but was laughing at it as well. Eric was so proud at having the talent, though really Godric was better at it, and he knew it.  
“Are you having me on?” she demanded.  
Eric smiled at the expression and the confused expression Godric wore. He shook his head, Godric needed to be more in the modern age, he needed to get past his obsession with the traditional form of entertainment. Facebook would do wonders with and for him. He could almost see the friend requests pouring into Godric’s profile. He wouldn’t really know what to do, but would hopefully be educated by the news feed at least. He shuddered at the flash of Godric obsessing over candy crush. Maybe the possible costs might outway the benefits, as he thought on it.   
“You fly?” she laughed. “Of course you fly. That’s the first thing I think when I think vampire.”  
Eric sped her off the couch, out the door, and up into the sky, not giving her enough time to notice the ward’s effect. Godric was close behind, knowing what Eric was planning. 

She looped her arms around Eric’s neck and clutched him close. It was a little cold up here and she was a little freaked at how high they were. She trusted him not to drop her, but she still wasn’t willing to look down. 

Eric was enjoying the feel of her warm body flush against him, and her curves! Godric wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t! But he wanted to hold on to Dwyna too. He pouted a formation of his mouth he wasn’t used to, but it worked for him. Eric smiled cheekily at him and did a little loop, watching her carefully to see how she took it. Surprisingly, she loved the speed and laughingly urged him on. Loosening her arms and spreading the a la Titanic.  
Godric flew next to Eric calmly, trying not to fly circles around Eric and ruin his seduction plan. But he was amused that she was just as much of a speed demon as Eric. When she began to shiver more noticeably though he intervened. He was mother hen-ing he knew.   
“Eric” he called softly, reminding him of her mortality in face of the elements. Eric made one more loop kissed her soundly and deposited her inside the door of their house.   
She was still on an adrenalin high and didn’t even mind him kissing her. She was sure she would be upset if he’d tried any other time.   
How cold she was suddenly hit her and she burrowed in the furs on the couch, wriggling her toes in the fluffy carpet. 

She realized that they were seducing her in order for her to fully accept the bond. Sure she had unofficially accepted it albeit accidentally and for most that would have been enough to claim her body and mind. She appreciated that they were making the effort to actually have her want them without mind fuckery. Maybe she should do something to show them they couldn’t dominate the whole relationship. Sure she would still make a run for it if the opportunity arose, but the opportunity wasn’t looking like it would appear, and she didn’t actually think she’d make it very far. That wasn’t to say that she wouldn’t try her damndest. It was looking like her planned future path was taking a different track, she wasn’t complaining though.


	11. Chapter 11

With those thoughts in mind she began to make plans. The close she had brought that would count among the sexy were limited to a disappointing one. She had mostly packed for the outdoors, with one nice dress for the night out, and calling it sexy was stretching it, more like pretty in reality. She didn’t think scent would work, perfume would probably be too strong and overwhelming, not forgetting the fact that she hadn’t brought anyway. Sound? Her voice couldn’t compare to Godric’s plus she only knew empowering songs about feminism and how to get over a guy, not appropriate by far. It would have to be touch, but how to do this, without giving her whole game plan away? Subtlety was imperative after all.  
She might be kidding with herself, they were at least a thousand years her senior. They knew how to seduce and when one was trying to seduce them. And she wanted to be seduced. She almost ached for it, for their touch, the warm breath on her skin, the feel of her arm being stroked, being pulled close. Her heart was beating fast, and the faint scent of arousal wafted from her.   
The two vampire inhaled, their nostrils flaring slightly, and smiled to themselves. They hadn’t really expected it to work that well but look, she was practically seducing herself.   
They approached slowly, so slowly that she, still lost in her thoughts, didn’t notice until they were practically flush against her. 

She wasn’t sure how she had so quickly fallen for them and this farcity of a bond, they were attractive sure, but she had never been so shallow as to fall for merely a pretty face. Maybe it was the bond instructing her hormones after five years of celibacy. She wasn’t a virgin by any means. She had done her fair share of experimentation in college, not enough to say she was experienced but still. But at senior year she had come to prioritize education and her applications, and afterwards it never seemed important enough. Perhaps she was a bit rusty from disuse and was missing the euphoria of sex without realizing it, her mind forcing it away in the face of her career’s trials.  
Well she was feeling the desire now. 

Godric made the first move, reaching out and stroking her arm lightly. She sighed in pleasure at the feel of his cold skin against her rapidly warming limbs. Eric was more daring, nuzzling her neck and kissing her jaw. He could only do this and maintain his masculinity because he wasn’t canine, she briefly thought. It was one of those fleeting thoughts that whisper from the back of the mind but don’t require any concentration. Any such thoughts were driven away when Godric brushed his lips against Dwyna’s. Then he drew away teasingly as if to draw her to him. Eric drew her attention back to him, lifting her arm and placing a kiss on her hand. Not the back of her hand like a gentleman, but on her palm like a man with wanton intentions. Godric drew her other hand to his mouth, kissing her wrist and looking up at her through his lashes. He had glorious lashes, she thought. Her cheeks were flushed with both embarrassment and lust. Embarrassment for what they were doing to her body and that they knew just what they were doing to her body, along with a rising need to feel them, skin against skin.

The two vampires were becoming trapped in the feel of her passion. Happily trapped and beginning to feel their own arousal arise. Especially at how responsive she was, only really needing a single touch and a hint to spark her passion. Eric wondered if this was how all utvande reacted, it hardly mattered as this was how their’s did. And her delicate smell of passion was gradually increasing, he wondered if she’d even think herself to climax. Brainpower wasn’t to be scoffed at.   
Eric then began to nibble on her ear, looking at Godric the entire time as if to say, look what I can do, can you do better? It was an unspoken challenge. And Godric accepted.  
He turned to whisper in Dwyna’s ear using his voice’s seductive quality/

“My heart begins to flutter in my chest. When I look at you even for a moment, I can no longer speak. My tongue fails and a subtle fire races beneath my skin, I see nothing with my eyes and my ears hum”

She closed her eyes and moaned Godric’s name, at the feel of his breath on her skin, as well as his words.

“A little short of dying….”


	12. Chapter 12

Eric eyes narrowed at the words, then nodding to himself he turned to both of them. Stroking her leg through the fur and murmuring, he crooned his word. “Godric may whisper poetry to you min aiskling,” Then he growled at her “but I will make you feel poetry.”  
“We will make you” Godric corrected, practically growling himself. 

She suddenly threw her head back and groaned. Eric smiled at her action, he was right, she would find completion early. The delusion of temporary ecstasy. They could do better. 

As she came down from their coaxing she paused mentally once she was able to think clearly. She wouldn’t let them have all the fun. She was supposed to be seducing them. She might be out of practice, she worried.   
She might as well try.  
They looked on in interest as she almost squared her slim shoulders. What would come next? They wondered.

She decided to start with Godric, he seemed to be alright with this change in dynamics. She made her body more pliant, almost laying on him she placed her hand on his arm and started stroking, softly, just enough to have the light hairs on his arm, and whispered in his ear. Hey, it worked for him.  
“Tell me about your tattoo.” Sure it wasn’t Greek poetry, but it was something.   
He smiled in amusement, “Tattoos.” but he shuddered a little at the feeling.  
“You mean there are more?”  
Eric chuckled   
“Are you asking me to take off my shirt, min aiskling?” Godric leered at her.   
She leaned back slightly, maintaining contact with him but sliding her hand down to his thigh. “Yes, I do believe it does” Eric murmured for her.   
Godric made a show of stripping slowly, one she appreciated. As he gradually revealed more and more pale skin, until his defined abs and stomach appeared. It wasn’t quite a six pack but the muscles were clearly there. She wanted to run her hands along his chest. But she limited herself to running her finger along the ink of the torc surrounding his neck.  
“What do they mean?   
He looked down to see her completely focused on his chest. He almost growled in pleasure as she gave in and slid her hand along his chest.  
“You’re the history buff, you tell me” he rumbled out.  
She started at his chest, “This is Celt, you are from Britannia or Gaul.”  
“The coast of what used to be called Gaul” he specified gently.  
“It is a protection incantation” she continued.  
He nodded. “And the ones on my arms.?”  
She daringly kissed the center of his torc and then moved on, placing a hand on each of his biceps. He was definitely enjoying the contact, as he smirked at Eric over her shoulder. Eric was watching raptly and was looking forward to her moving on to him, though he only had one tattoo on his left bicep.  
She squeezed his right arm gently “This one is Eldar Futhark, it’s a name marking, not that I can read it she admitted.   
“It says I am the son of the chieftain, and an apprentice shaman and recounts my prowess in battle” he whispered.   
“And this is a symbol of the water deity, your people worshipped the goddess of the River Boyne and mother of Angus Mac Og by the Dagda. She was the wife of Nechtan, a god of the water.”Godric nodded complacently, pulling her down to rest her head on his shoulder with her palms still stroking his chest.   
She nuzzled his neck lazily.   
“He has two more” Eric interrupted. Goldric rolled his eyes at Eric, lifting Dwyna up he turned around and laid on his stomach.   
She was stunned that he was willing to be so vulnerable in front of her, she supposed he was just confident, and he did have his childe at her back. So she just enjoyed the view. And what a view it was. Disregarding the tattoos, she took time to enjoy the way is back curved perfectly into his jeans, and the way it rippled when he tensed and untenssed.   
He was laying with his arms crossed under his head, he turned to look at her, “Well what’s the verdict aiskling?”  
“Oh ummm….” she collected herself, and traced the long blue serpent along his spine, he visibly shivered in response. “A water symbol, death and life, the length of a oroborus. Eternity.”   
“Particularly ironic” he muttered.   
“And this was the mark of Roman property. Oh…” Godric turned to her, sitting up.  
“Yes my master was also my master, and my maker, branded me when I was still human” Godric answered her unspoken question.   
She didn’t speak for several seconds, then she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.


	13. Chapter 13

It was supposed to a short sweet kiss, but somehow it became a low, deep and sensual. This might have had something to do with the way Godric reacted. His fangs came out, and reached his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, using his other hand to cradle her head, running his hand through her long hair. Once he’d deepened the kiss to his satisfaction, his tongue tried to gain entrance to her mouth. She battled with him for several seconds before he let her win. She suddenly a sharp pain shoots from her tongue and she realized she must have cut her tongue against his fang. 

As blood filled his mouth and he tasted it’s salty flavor as it went down his throat he went absolutely feral.

She suddenly found herself on her back in the place Eric recently vacated, with a 2000-year-old vampire hovering over her. His eyes were a blazing red and his fangs had grown even longer. She understood what Eric had meant, he seemed an angel of death. She didn’t think he would eat her, at least not in a way she wouldn’t like. But he was hungry for something. 

She gasped as he leaned down and sniffed her neck, almost purring at the scent.  
“Eric?” she trembled, both in fear and enjoyment, her neck had always been an erogenous area.  
“What’s he doing?” she was somewhat distracted as he licked the area he had been sniffing.

“He’s scenting you “ Eric explained softly “oh and he’s probably going to bite you” he added moments before you felt a sharp prick and then a pulling sensation. You felt a gradually increasing tension in your abdomen and a tingling wetness in your panties. This must be why so many girls let themselves be bitten. You never had, but you might just let yourself be. Only by Godric and Eric, of course.  
She inhaled sharply and let out a low moan.  
Then Eric was there too, lifting her up, tilting her head, and giving her a long almost desperate kiss, his hands tangling in her hair and cupping her face. He was moving his hands restlessly, but she was too, her hands moving from his chest to his arms in a passionate indecision.  
Godric just chuffed at his childe’s impatience. Coming back to herself with the absence of her, and processing the fact that he had had some of her blood, he licked his lips. Not only the fact that it was her’s when she was aroused -it always tasted better then, but it was also his favorite type O, a rarity in itself. He wondered if he could convince her to take some of his, and thus form a blood bond beyond bind with the chosen one.

He slowly drew Dyna away and back in his arms, lightly licking and sealing the still seeping bite wound.  
“Älskling, du har accepterat bindningen, ska du nu ta oss för din?” [Lover you have accepted the bond will you now take us for yours?] he invoked the rite, rewording it to ask for her permission rather than a mere statement of fact.  
“If you will it” she answered with the traditional agreement, not even consciously realizing she had done so just thinking of the sentiment.  
Godric and Eric grinned at each other over her head. They wanted her, no they needed her. The instincts of the bond were pushing them close to the edge

“Come to bed, utvalde” Eric beckoned solemnly. He was standing in the second bedroom’s door frame. She guessed her room’s bed was a bit too small.  
Godric led her into the room with a hand on her back, bare inches of her ass. Normally she would slap anyone who got that close, but she wanted Godric to get closer. He was being a gentleman, which was incredibly frustrating for Dwna.  
The room was dominated by the king size bed, making her blush a little at the notable use of the room. It was also night tight, the windows blacked out and heavy curtains over them just in case. The only lighting was two sconces set in the wall above the bed, and a lamp in the corner. The room had a heavy scented feel to it.

The two were well used to sharing a woman but were not used to caring for her, normally their partners were just means of satisfying a need. But tonight, at least to star, would be all about her pleasure.

“You are wearing too much clothing lover” Eric whispered in her ear. “We’ll have to change that.”  
She gasped as he ripped off her blouse and tossed the pieces in the corner haphazardly. He gave the same treatment with her bra, choosing to just tip it rather than mess with the clasps on the back. He then threw on the bed. It was padded with various blankets of differing textures. All soft though. She bounced a little and he enjoyed the movement of her breasts.They jiggled, and he kneeled at the side of the bed and felt the way her nipples hardened at his touch.  
Then Godric was there and dragging her pants down her hips to reveal her increasingly damp panties. She moaned as Eric circled her left nipple with his mouth, sucking slightly at the same time Godric managed to get her pants off fully and began kissing her ankle. She couldn’t decide which pleasure point to focus on and thus was overwhelmed by both of them. Godric gradually moved up her leg, giving whisper kisses along her inner thigh, just missing where she wanted him to focus on, and then starting on her other leg. Eric began doing insane things to her breasts, while he sucked and swirled his tongue around one breast, he roughly fondled the other, switching places every so often. His hand that wasn’t busy with her breast was skimming her torso and feeling the curve of her upper abdomen and her hips.  
When the cold air hit her pussy and she heard a ripping sound, she realized Godric had finally, finally to give her what she wished for. That is for attention to the area between her legs, rather than just her legs.  
She jerked when he blew air onto her clit, the change of temperature sent jolts of pleasure up her spine, almost enough to make her forget Eric’s presence. He must have known this, as he nipped one of the nipples lightly. The combination of pleasure and pain almost sent to ride the edge of falling apart. She didn’t know she had that kink.

Godric started slowly, placing gentle and sweet kisses on her lips, over her clit. He would flick his tongue a little, just enough to tease her throbbing clit, but not to let her come. As Eric continued to worship her breasts. He was definitely a breast man. Godric was busy. He slid two fingers into her, curling them just right. That was all she needed. Her inner muscles clamped down on the fingers inside her, and she cried out her end as she gripped the sheets tightly, trying to find something to ground her. “Go-ric-” the names she called wasn’t understandable, but a worship of both of them. They growled at the sound of their names. He kept a steady rhythm inside her with his fingers to prolong her organism, as he lapped at the liquid from her organism, she was still shaking, coming down from her high. 

Godric gently slid his fingers from her, making her gasp and moan, then offered his liquid -covered fingers to Eric. The younger vampire took the two fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste of their utvalde, his cock throbbing his jeans. Despite everything that had just happened, the men's actions made Dwyna blush and throw an arm over her eyes in embarrassment. 

"You taste divine," Eric moaned, licking his Maker's palm to make sure he got every drop of Dwyna’s offering.  
“Now we know just how far down that blush goes” Eric said to Godric, who nodded in agreement.

“There’s something wrong” she commented, offhandedly arm still thrown of her eyes. “I’m the only one naked, and you guys are wearing far too many clothes for this occasion.”  
“We’ll have to do something about that,” Eric said. And all of a sudden all clothes had disappeared and she took the arm from her face so she could look. 

She was a little impressed and thought in the back of her mind that they must have been strippers in a previous life. She wasn’t able to really concentrate that well.  
Then her mind was brought back into focus by the beauty of their bodies. And what a beauty they were. Two Adonises carved in marble.  
They stood there and let her oggle them and then they moved. She found her hands above her head and held by the grip of Godric’s hand. It wasn’t strong enough to hurt her, but it was firm to prevent her from moving her hands and of course, she tried to get free, just on principle not because she actually wanted to move her hands.  
“Look at me, Dwyna” Godric was above her and lined up and poised at her entrance her. “Are you alright with this?” He was so big and she worried if it would fit what with her rather petite frame.  
She nodded hesitantly.  
“No, darling I need your verbal consent” he kissed her forehead lightly.  
“Yes,” she looked in his eyes “I want you to take me.”  
“As you wish” he smirked. She fell a little in love with him at his use of Princess Bride at that moment.


	14. Chapter 14

With those words he slowly entered her. She could feel herself stretching to encompass his girth. She could feel every inch of him rubbing against her inner walls, deeper than she’d ever felt before and she felt her stomach clench in preparation for her third orgasm. When he was hilted he paused for a moment to let her adjust to his size. Then he withdrew until only his tip was inside her and she moaned at the loss. When she began to move her hips, he deemed her adjusted. He slammed back in when he felt her tension ease, and he hit her g-spot dead on making her scream in pleasure. She arched her back and deepened the angle, and he moved at a fast pace, making sure to hit her special spot at each thrust. Dwyna continued screaming and moaning his name and began pleading that he go faster, harder. 

Godric leaned down and kissed her passionately as he felt her tighten around him.  
“Herregud!” [Oh God!] he swore. She was so tight! With the increased pressure from her walls he could feel that he was very close.   
She didn’t even take note when her hands were freed. Godric brought his hand up to his neck and made a deep scratch. Then he brought Dwyna up to it before it closed fully.  
“Drink” he commanded.   
She felt so out of body, and it smelled so good, yet familiar that she gave his neck an open mouthed kiss and sucked. Godric purred at the feel of her lips taking i his blood. . 

“Ooh Godric!” she moaned.  
“Yes askling” he growled, “come for me Dwyna” At those words she came even harder than she had before. Her eyes saw stars and then she whited out at the ecstasy she felt.   
Godric roared as he came deep inside her, filling her with his seed.  
Once they’d come down from their exquisite torture, Godric was exchanged with Eric, who was taller than he. So she found herself looking at his trembling chest. He had to bend down to reach her eyes.  
“Ready for round two?” He asked in a teasing tone.

Considering the fact that they kept he up all night she was remarkably well rested. She felt so gosh darn healthy. She went through her morning routine with gusto. A cup of coffee, breakfast, try the door and get dressed… Wait, the door wasn’t making her stop and turn away anymore. She sped through the process of getting dressed, grabbed her laptop bag, making sure her wallet was inside, and stepped through the door. She looked back for a moment a little sad that she was leaving without a real goodbye, but this was her freedom. She hadn’t made a fuss when she was confined and didn’t think she had any other opportunity, but now she did and she would grab it with both hands. She didn’t think about last night and the connection she had made with the two vampires, she didn’t about the pleasure they had given each other nor did she think about the utvalde bond and the unspoken promise of hers. She just thought of returning home and sleeping for a week in her own bed. 

She didn’t think staying in Sweden longer would be a good idea. She loved Sweden and its culture but it was a bit too close. So she got on a plane back to Ireland.

When the vampires woke up they woke up instantly. Usually they laid in bed for a few minutes just soaking up the warmth of the blankets and the sleepy feel of early day remained. This time they nearly shot to their feet in a chaotic mess.   
Godric woke first to emptiness. Dwyna was gone.  
He raced through the house to make sure of what he already. He thought of various ways she could have been kidnapped or forced to leave and dragged Eric out of his death sleep. Eric was besides him in a moment.  
When they found her scent collected around the door they knew. She had left willingly.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric was furious. How could she leave? How could she do this to them? And then he thought beyond the anger. What would be the effect on Godric? She had made him come alive again, to have a lust for life. Now, what would he do?

Godric, on the other hand, was focused on a determination to find her and bring her back. Then he would make her understand what she meant to them. He had thought they had made that clear in his invocation of the bond during last night’s proceedings. But it must not have, he refused to admit the possibility that she had just disregarded it. He would give her that much, at least.   
While Eric was raging and throwing furniture Godric was pensive. How could they draw her to then?

As she walked in the door of her Irish hotel she kicked off her shoes threw her bag on the table and collapsed on her bed without changing. It took more out of her to arrive. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. She still hadn’t gotten used to vampire time despite Eric’s efforts. Efforts being waking her up whenever she nodded off. Yeah, she didn’t miss that. 

She did miss them though. And that feeling was what she fell asleep to, the words of the song Eric had sung to her on the first night sounding in her ears.   
Her dreams were strange full of familiar images but events he hadn’t experienced or hadn’t happened and voices that didn’t fit the mouths they came out of.

She woke up the next day with a migraine and she didn’t feel very rested. She still saw images behind her eyes. But now it was more images of the two vampyr she’d left behind standing in silent judgment. She stumbled to her medicine cabinet and popped two Advil down her throat. She glanced up and looked up, her eyes were brighter and her skin flawless except for the massive hickey on the side of her neck. She winced slightly at the memory. Eric had marked her, biting and kissing her neck when she climaxed. Because she had been concentrating on the fact that she was orgasm-ing, she didn’t notice the pain from that night. Well, she was noticing that now. 

She busied herself in the kitchenette preparing for tonight’s dinner and working on her book for a while. She’d written up a draft of two chapters when she glanced up, the sun had long gone down. She unconsciously looked at the door expectantly, but it remained empty and closed, with no evidence of the two vampires, perhaps they aren’t coming after me? She convinced herself that she wasn’t disappointed. She was a strong independent woman. 

 

They wanted to set out for as soon as possible after strategizing mentally their plan. They knew she had a house in Sweden but they didn’t really think she would go there. They weren’t sure if she’d ever been to America but they won’t cross the possibility off. She was capable of getting a flight there in a couple hours and she might have mistakenly thought it would take them awhile to find her and get there. But on the other hand, her career and research interests were in the old world, particularly the Baltics and northern Europe.   
Sure Godric could sense her but only to a certain area, not specifics. They hadn’t really exchanged enough blood for specifics. It told him she was west of them, and a little bit south, close by so probably not America despite what Eric thought possible. But nothing like specific country or house this far out. As they got closer he’d have a better idea. It was kind of like the children’s game of hot/cold.  
They had the sudden thought to check the next archeological explorations since they remembered her telling them that was the majority of her research base for artifacts. She had a large amount of her data already that she was just compiling and analyzing for her book but they might benefit from looking into that as new information was always good.   
Eric started up the computer that Dwyna had fixed. He was a little nostalgic about that and didn’t treat it as badly as he had others. Namely, he didn’t thump it when it was going slower than he wanted. Godric leaned over Eric’s shoulder, content to watch him score sites about historical meetings and current digs, finding little about upcoming ones. It was almost as if they were cautious about telling other historians so that they wouldn’t steal the site. He was well used to that kind of competitiveness. Godric wasn’t really comfortable with the workings of the internet he was much more interested in the engineering department. Not like Eric who loved technology and all its workings. He even had his own Instagram page, much to Godric’s despair. He was happy Eric was comfortable with the technology of the age, but he really didn’t see the point of Instagram or that face thing. There was no point in sharing intimate details about things and sharing pictures of one’s likes and dislikes, these things should be kept to oneself. When Eric tried to explain the facets of the internet, he just felt he had more and more reasons to avoid it.   
Sure it wasn’t as if he hadn’t evolved past the point of when he was “born” a vampire. He wasn’t like that Lestat who was still in ruffles from the grandeur of the French high age. Granted he was born at that age and it was full of music and art, who would want to leave? But Godric had evolved enough that he was still an old man of the age. At least as far as Eric had said.   
They had enjoyed the grunge period in England, they didn’t hit the hippy era, the year of flares and flower power. Eric had been interested in the idea of free love but Godric had argued against crossing the Atlantic, a little angsty that Eric would out than in his pursuit of easy sex. He still remembered with fondness the raves full of long hair and black eye makeup, and the music! Eric kept the hair after all.  
But he digressed.   
They couldn’t find anything; it had been a good idea, but nothing came of it. He thought maybe they could backtrack to Ireland to use Eric’s Viking history and search out a path there. But the Viking raids had been so broadly throughout the Baltic and Britannia, that they would have a much bigger search ahead of them if they couldn’t find anything. 

They decided to wait until the next night to lower her expectations and catch her by surprise. Because they would catch her, of that there was no doubt. Even if she was more wily than they thought, they would find her and keep her, even if it wasn’t immediately. And she must have known this.

She made plans for tomorrow to follow up on the dig she had left somewhat unfinished. She always made some contribution to sites she took data from. This time she got digging duty in exchange. Well, she didn’t get any actual data from the site, just two vampires. She wondered what the exchange rate for vampyr would be if she ever had the guts to let them know? But she was happy to distract her mind with sweat, dirt, and sand.

Just as they were about to leave the next night, the sound of the phone ringing in the silence of the room Godric picked the phone up, not expecting the voice coming out of it.   
“Godric, prépei na me akoúseis tóra” [Godric, you must listen to me now]. It was the voice of the accepted oldest vampire on earth, the Ancient Pythoness. She had adopted him once his master died and thus served as his bloodlines de facto head and master of all of them. If she called for service, he answered.  
“You are needed in the colonies. The Great Revelation will happen soon and you need to be in a position to hold administrative power, or that continent will be lost to blood and chaos. You won’t be able to stop the mess fully but should be able to temper it. As your maker, I command.” She hung up after stating those words.  
Godric winced as the command settled on his shoulders, knowing he’d be unable to do anything else but her will.   
Normally he’d tell Eric to come with him, misery loves company after all. But he knew their utvalde needed finding. He’d never his maker this; to question her word wouldn’t be good, it would sound like an excuse not to do as she says. His maker was kind but strict in her discipline  
He’d learned this first hand as after his maker died he’d been completely wild and feral. She had let him run his course but afterward told him his behavior was fine if you wanted to be truly dead quicker than most. The carrot-stick lesson worked surprisingly well and he had adopted that into his treatment of his childe when he was a new vampire.

“Will you send word once you’ve settled in America, Godric” Eric asked softly. His eyes were big as he looked up at Godric from his seated position. This was the first time they had been so far apart. True it wasn’t impossible, but he had never been on a different continent than Eric. And he had never been in a position that looked like it would be manipulated by politics.   
“Head to Ireland, I have a sneaking suspicion she’ll be there still, and then bring her to America. I will let you know where I set down” Godric ordered without making it a command, knowing that Eric would follow through anyway. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed a jacket for appearance sake, and headed to the door. He knew he was fast enough to make the flight to America within the night without pushing his deadline to hard, by most likely going to rest in one of their houses in New York and making the flight to wherever he was needed the next night. Eric wasn’t quite fast enough, sure he was fast, just not as fast as his master. 

As Godric flew up into the sky the lonely feeling in Eric increased. It started with the absence of their utvalde, but was dampened by the presence of Godric. He knew he needed at least one of them in his presence as his sanity and control were beginning to falter. He wasn’t close to snapping he knew, but that was the eventual consequence if he didn’t find her before the end of the month. He had to find her not over for himself, but for Godric, who would grow back to his passive stated quickly without her. He was a little jealous that he didn’t seem to be enough for him, but forced himself not to be envious. He guessed he understood, he hadn’t been alive for 2000 years, but he hoped he wouldn’t be like that after another 1000 years, he hoped to at least reach 5,000. Then the world could end for all he cared. He did not do being decrepit.


	16. Chapter 16

After a hard day’s work, she was sore in places that she didn’t even know existed. And it wasn’t the good kind of pain either. She decided to take a good long bath, maybe she could relax some of the muscles in the heat. She added vanilla scent and bubbles because a bath wasn’t a bath without bubbles. She heard a knock on the door but decided to ignore it, it couldn’t be anything too important this late at night. She leaned back in the tub and relaxed, closing her eyes in pleasure at the feel of the heat. She didn’t expect to open her eyes to find Eric leaning against the door frame, leering at her.   
She screamed at the sudden sight, flailing her arms and trying to sink into the bath’s floor.   
“No need to hide” he smirked, kneeling down beside the tub. “I’ve seen it already, remember?” He was enjoying this. “And I know the blush really does go all the way down too.” He dipped his hand into the water and stroked her stomach. She didn’t think it would arouse her, but the feel of his hand turned her on. He knew it too.

He withdrew his hand, leaving her wanting.  
“Did you really think we would just lie down and take your leaving?” He was all seriousness. She couldn’t remember all the excuses she’d come up with earlier, so she remained silent, only looking up at him.   
“Tch” he scoffed in frustration. “Get dressed, we’re leaving in ten or else you’re going without clothes.” He threw a bundle onto the toilet.  
She scrambled to get dressed, noting that he’d “forgotten” to include a bra. She was a little amused at this in the middle of her stress. This new Eric made her slightly scared as well as almost excited. And that surprised her. She wanted to analyze that but she didn’t have time in the flurry of movement.

Once she was clothed and she had come out of the bathroom, Eric was standing in the middle of the room almost tapping his foot in impatience.   
She grabbed her laptop bag from the table and looked expectantly at him. He took the time to be amused at her and her attachment to that bag. He supposed she thought they didn’t have computer access at their house. He didn’t understand that she had her life’s work in that bag. He also didn’t think she’d come so easily and would not fire questions at him.

He took her up in his arms and sped out the door, he was honestly concerned now. This lack of questions wasn’t natural, she should be throwing them at him. He looked down at her and she was actually asleep. He was impressed. Either she was exhausted or she really trusted him.   
He smiled softly as she mumbled his name in her sleep. He loved that her thoughts were on him even in her sleep. He didn’t understand what she had been thinking to leave if she was still dreaming of them. And she should have been dreaming of Godric in particular, that would have been an effect of the blood she’d taken.

He had enjoyed letting his voyeurism quirk out to its full advantage watching her be taken by his master, and watching her enjoy the attention given to her. He enjoyed giving attention to her too, and he had been so ready for her after his master’s working her up. And they had exchanged places back and forth until it was around three in the morning and she was an over-sensitized mess. The only reason she had been able to keep up with them was due to Godric giving her blood. The blood of an elder had amazing abilities and even a sip could last you for a while.   
He felt his loins tighten at the memory at what she had looked like, especially when Dwyna moaned at the reflection of the feeling.   
He pouted to himself, he would normally just take her in the air since he was high enough that no one would notice. But they were approaching their destination and he wouldn’t have time, she was human after all and he would break her if he went at full speed, not giving her time to be fully worked up.   
He almost changed his mind when he felt her clutch at his shirt and push herself even closer to his body, which should have been impossible as he was carrying her in his arms in a closed dance hold with his right arm wrapped around her, and was already extremely close. But she went boneless and molded herself to him.   
The airstrip was in sight but he gritted his teeth in almost pain at the inability to relieve his hard-on. Hopefully, she would wake up on the plane. He didn’t really enjoy dead weight when he was trying to be seductive and shit. He would have to go into his travel coffin halfway through the flight anyways, but he wouldn’t wake her. He would let her recuperate her sleep undisturbed. 

She woke about an hour later to see Eric sitting by a large black coffin with his phone in his hand rapidly tapping it. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple times. Yes Eric was still there. Was she on a plane? she wondered.  
“Where are we going” she mumbled. Eric continued tapping.  
“Eric?”   
“One moment. Let me finish this level” he said distractedly.   
“Are you seriously working on candy crush?” she demanded incredulously.  
“I cannot let my childe have a better score than me” he explained.  
“You have a childe? I thought you were all bros before hoes, and the bachelor extreme” she said in a deep voice in mockery of Eric’s voice.   
“Very funny Dwyna. I’m still a bachelor, how do you think vampire children are made, anyway?” He was slightly curious, putting down his phone.  
“Well, when a man loves a woman-” she joked.   
“Seriously?” Eric said sternly.  
“No, I know how vampire children are made theoretically. I just didn’t think you were into having that responsibility.”  
“I didn’t” he answered softly, remembering. “She was more of an accident. I met her in a brothel in in 1870 France. We hit off, but when I returned the next night she had her throat slit and was close to dying. The only thing I could do was turn her. I have never regretted making Pamela. She is the best thing I’ve ever done.” he explained. “But don’t tell her that, she’ll be impossible.”  
“Oh, where is she?” She thought she might like to meet a nineteenth-century lady of the night.  
“She’s in Minnesota right now, managing a territory. But I’m going to call her to meet up with Godric. According to what we’ve learned, we’re going to need to consolidate power” he stated distractedly, a little too focused on the way the tight shirt she was wearing made her nipples show through.   
She crossed her arms in an effort to get him to focus. “Where is Godric anyways?”  
He told me he was in Dallas, Texas, home of the rednecks and fried food. Nice segue by the way” Eric smirked at her attempts, leering down at her increased cleavage.   
She actually felt her body flush and tense at his look. She was appalled at how quickly her body responded to him.   
Suddenly he was next to her stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. She almost purred at the feel, a sound between a moan and a growl. At least her own more high pitched version of a growl.   
Eric wanted to continue to pay attention to her and maybe get her to make that sound again, but his time was running out. The shift in time zones, and thus the sun, was about to happen. It seemed like it was always too late with her, and that he just missed her right when she was ready.  
“Dwyna” he called, “I need to get in the travel coffin before the sun comes up for at least five hours.”  
She almost didn’t hear him, but he tapped on her forehead to get her to concentrate, pleased with himself that he could have that effect on a woman, even if that woman was bonded to him.  
They weren’t blood bonded but the utvalde bond had a similar effect that would be strengthened by a blood bond. He kissed her gently and went into his coffin. 

She took out her laptop and typed the setting section for her book. She was coming up to the arbitrary deadline she’d given herself for finishing, she just needed a chapter on the representation of the belief system and then the conclusion. She was a little at a loss on one she’d do next. She wasn’t in a position to apply for a professorship so there was really no need to publish, but what would she do with herself, she’d been all about history and archeology for what felt like the majority of her adult life. Maybe a different aspect of history, or literature? This was definitely something to think about as she refused to be a kept woman or a housewife. She wondered if vampires even had housewives. She knew they had day man and day women but she didn’t think they came into the houses except to drop things off. Were they just frat boys with their own house. She wondered if they’d let her out of the house to get food supplies since she was determined to do own cooking. Barbeque and fried food was really not her cup of tea and she suspected that if they had someone who did that for them, the very location meant that would be the case. 

She need to get a little more data, fortunately, she had two primary sources. 

Eric wasn’t exactly asleep, he was still on European time and so it was a little too early for him. At least the nest they were going to was light tight in the main rooms and he hoped the large bedroom would be too. If it wasn’ they might just have to sleep on the couch. He gave a large grin at the idea of christening the couch like how he’d used to christen his longboats when he was still alive. He’d ask Godric his opinion, bed or couch, or both. He’d probably also be game with making a pit stop on the couch before they made it to the bed. He was so goddamn horny, how was this his unlife?


	17. Chapter 17

In a recent broadcast given by Nan Flanigan as a representative of the recent American Vampire League she gave the game away. She told the world vampires were real. She told them that yes they did drink blood but now that the Japanese had invented a substitute it wouldn’t be a problem. They called it True Blood. Godric who was watching the news scoffed, blood was sacred and shouldn't’t be messed with. There must be a fallout.  
Godric thought Americans were idiots, writing off the possibility of living there for long. Really as soon as the the Ancient Pythoness said they were gone. But she was probably politically involved. Even if she had been an oracle at Delphi, who wasn’t supposed to not be involved in the politics of the world, she was still involved. Power was a slippery slope after all.   
Godric sighed in disgust. He had been called by this American League and asked if he would be the Authority or the president. Actually he had almost begged to be it. He refused. The position would have made a target out of him, Eric, and Dwyna and he wouldn’t have that. He compromised with accepting the sheriff position for him and his childe in territories next to each other since they wouldn’t let both of them be in the same area. They’d have to visit each other a lot, he supposed. He was also told he’d get a retinue as part of his position. He sighed and resolved to make a second public section and keep his private one to house Dwyna and Eric when he came over. He made to himself to get another level of wards and to make the ones he already had stronger. He would protect them.

As they landed they saw on the overhead the byline “Vampires are Real: Nan Flanagan tells all.” The only thing she could think was “Bloody Hell!” She knew there would be a reaction on the religious front who refused to believe when you died you didn’t just go to a Christian heaven, especially in the south.   
And they were just eating up what Nan was saying about the weaknesses of vampyr and nothing about their talents. Didn’t she realize that that truth did nothing but urge them on?

Since they arrived during the day, she thought she’d just be spending several hours loitering around the airport waiting area but instead there was a brown man in a cowboy with a sign saying there was a taxi waiting for her. She had thought he would have had a saddled horse, but the air conditioned taxi was a nice surprise.   
“No luggage” he asked in a tone that didn’t seem very surprised.  
“Just him” she pointed at the large coffin that somehow appeared in the oversized luggage area.  
He sighed “I thought so. He carried the coffin in a fireman’s hold and placed him in the middle row of the taxi.   
An old lady came over and touched her shoulder in comfort. “I’m so sorry for your loss ma’am, was he family?”  
“Uhh…. my husband?” Dwyna wasn’t sure if she should tell it was a vampire. The old lady patted her arm sadly and walked back to her own luggage, mumbling something about “So sad, so young too.

She chatted softly with the day man over the course of the half hour ride out of the downtown area and into the suburban area of Godric’s nest. She found that his name was Bobby and that, although not a werewolf himself, at least not yet, he came from a family of wolves and that he’d known about vampires for ages. She wanted to make sure she was familiar with, and on good terms with the day people. After all, the help knew everything. 

Once they pulled up in front of a sprawling house she got out. It had large windows at the front, she guessed must be blackout windows , a sprawling japanese garden, and gates surrounding the entire complex.   
It was early evening, the sun wouldn’t go down for another three hours. Bobby left immediately after placing Eric’s coffin in the center of the front room, telling her he had stocked the private kitchen for her.  
She hadn’t expected any vampires to be up this early, that’s why she was a bit blindsided by Godric’s sudden appearance at her side. He didn’t have his fangs exposed nor were his eyes red, in fact he looked remarkably like an unhappy pale human, which was even more terrifying.   
He was looking at her with a blank expression. All the turmoil was in his eyes.  
“Godric….?” she asked tentatively.  
“I can’t decide whether I’m furious with you for leaving, or incredibly relieved you’re back” he said bluntly. He walked around her to his desk and started working on some of the paperwork that had come before he took up office.   
She sighed and sat down on the couch, a little irritated with herself now. She kicked off her shoes and collapsed, the jet lag suddenly hitting her hard. 

Godric clicked on his inbox. He guessed there were some perks for internet use, and with his new position there was a huge learning curve since the younger vampires used internet. Most of the rest of the sheriffs, as well as the newly introduced Authority used this to communicate; so he forced himself to get comfortable with the ins and outs of it. He wasn’t really comfortable with the need for Facebook though.   
A new message popped up; it was from Eric, and he wondered what was so urgent that he couldn’t have told him when he woke up.  
When he read the content of the message his eyebrow rose up as he glanced over at the sleeping Dwyna, on the couch Eric mentioned.   
It was a tantalizing proposition, he smirked mischievously. At this point he was ready to forgive her. Perhaps it was a bit early, but he only wanted to make her squirm a little. He was more of the policy of forgiving a person but make ruminations to prevent further offence, unless it came to blood or death.   
It might have been his lower organ’s increase that influenced his frame of mind, but something told him that it was well and good, even though he normally prided himself on his control. The close proximity of their utvalde made that control moot. The lack of control went both ways after all.   
She began to move around restlessly and her scent became even stronger and tinted with lust. Eric must be awake, but it was still too light for him. He was sending her the good stuff. The resulting pleasurable dreams from taking blood was all about intent. And his intent was being sent to Godric as well. Insolent childe. He assumed Godric would wait for him; Godric didn’t think he could.  
He approached the couch slowly almost stalking. He luscious body was spread out temptingly before him. He crouched down and snuffled at her neck. How could he not?

Godric began nibbling at Dwyna neck, with blunt human teeth.   
“Mmm” he moaned at the proximity of her blood without the actual sensation, there was something sensual about holding himself back. 

She woke with a sudden gasp, arching her back in pleasure as he roughly palmed her breasts. Stripping both of them of their clothes with vampire strength and speed. 

She gasped for air as he set a slow, excruciating pace of thrusts, arching against her body even closer to him, her pupils blown. He’d bound her hands over her head somehow, and proceeded to torment them both, and possibly project to the still enclosed Eric as well. Every movement of Godric’s, every kiss, caress, and bite from his fangs, was meant to show how much he desired her and how much love he felt for her regardless of the bond they were establishing.

Godric stifled a chuckle at the keening whine that he pulled from her mouth with a hard thrust, sending her nearly to her peak and holding her there in torment. He had quickly taken control of the situation. 

“Go-Godric, please” she called out, pleadingly, her head tossing frantically.   
At the sound of his name on her lips he growled in pleasure and his fangs extended even further.  
He continued thrusting his hips in long slow movements. 

They didn’t even notice the loud bang as Eric threw the coffin lid off.


	18. Chapter 18

Eric took a moment to enjoy the view. His master was up to his old tricks. Dwyna was bound and tossing, frantically at Godric’s physical refusal to let her orgasm, keeping her on the brink of pleasure.   
Eric quickly moved for closer contact. Flipping Dwyna onto her knees straddling him and thrusting up into her. Godric in the meantime, sped to the bedroom to get some lube and dashed to return at vampire speed. He coated her back entrance with lube and eased in. She was still a virgin in that way.   
With a scream, Dwyna adjusted to being over-filled and shuddered as they panted and groaned, striving the release that Godric had denied them. She whimpered as they rocked in tandem. When Eric swiftly bit into her they were all thrown over the edge into delirious ecstasy.

“Did you know?” Godric pondered as he twirled a strand of Dwyna’s hair around his finger lazily, “that your name is the feminized name of the Celtic god of love?” They had moved into the private bedroom and were laying together on the massive bed, Dwyna cocooned between the vampires.   
She sat up suddenly, “What does your guy's names mean? Are they common names? And are they chosen at birth or-mmph!” she asked rapid-fire but was cut off by Eric kissing her to get her to breathe in between questions. Her hands had started to twitch as if she was writing down notes without there being paper in sight. “-are there naming ceremonies, and if so-” Eric kissed her again.  
“I will keep doing this until you pause long enough for us to answer. It’s really no trouble” Eric whispered against her lips.   
Godric chuckled softly. “ My name means "power of god", derived from Old English god combined with ric "power, rule". This name died out a few centuries after the Norman conquest. It is also the name of one of the Christian saints. Saint Godric of Finchale, who lived from 1065-1170.”  
“My name also means ruler, so really we should be opponents if we based our personality off out names meaning. It comes from the Old Norse name Eiríkr, derived from the elements ei "ever, always" and ríkr "ruler". A notable bearer was Eiríkr inn Rauda, a 10th-century navigator, and explorer who discovered Greenland.”  
“I would smite you with my divine power”Godric teased. “No our names were only given to the ruling class. When I was a child we had children’s names until we killed a man, then we were given our adult names. Since I was a chieftain’s child, my name was chosen among rulers names. The was no ceremony beyond the father choosing a name” he explained.  
“We had a similar tradition, but the transition of boy to man wasn’t so bloodthirsty” he grinned cheekily. “We had to sleep with a woman.” He smirked at her.  
She scrambled off of the bed to get her notebook and pen. The two men smiled in amusement, leaning back against the headboard and gazing at their crazy mate. 

Once she found her writing utensils she returned to the bed plopping down to sit cross-legged to across from the two vampires. She had her pen poised to write down the answers to her questions.   
“Eric” she started with him, “what can you tell me that most don’t know about how Vikings represented their religion, did they have a pantheon and were their temple-type representations?” 

Eric paused to think for a minute. He’d read over most of the history books to laugh about some of their theories.   
“Historians say little about the two temple facing each other across the sea, on the very last point of the land, dedicated to Nahalenna, goddess of death and fertility, almost everything that matters.”  
“What else?”  
“Love” Godric interjected before Eric could say something crass.   
“Mmm, I suppose” he muttered, childishly.


	19. Chapter 19

They looked up to see Dwyna leaning to the side with her eyes closed. She was about to fall. Eric caught her and gently pulled her into his arms so that her head was on his chest. She must have used up all the energy she regained from that short nap. 

“Why must we let this Authority dictate us? Are we no older than him?” Eric almost whined to Godric. “And on that note, why must I go to Louisiana and that bum fuck town?”  
“You know the reasons, my chiilde. A crown is just a golden target and those who hold the title fear the gathering of power in one area” Godric stated patiently.   
“They are fools to think we would strive for power after giving it up. And they are fools that if we wanted we couldn’t take it even if we are separated” Eric smirked.  
“Those with power always are anxious about losing it” he agreed.   
Eric contemplated this for a few moments, Godric was right he didn’t really want to rule. He had resisted this when he was alive and his father had wanted him to start taking up the responsibility of the heir inheritance of their chiefdom. He just didn’t want to be bossed around, except by Godric.   
“Louisiana, really? Nothing happens there” Eric took a different tactic.  
“It’s as close as I could get you, would you rather have New York? It’s still open” Godric demanded beginning to get a little annoyed with his childe’s whining. He knew he wasn’t really complaining about the territory but upset that he would have to be separated from his master for such a long time, or at least until he could convince him to give up on America and return to the Old Country.   
“It’s not like we won’t be able to have ‘diplomatic visits’ to each other after all good relations are to everybody’s benefit” Godric tried to comfort Eric.   
“When should I leave? Eric sighed.   
“Tomorrow night. You’ll be able to say goodbye” Godric stroking Dwyna’s hair. “My ‘retinue’ is supposed to arrive tomorrow,” Godric said with distaste.  
“ A retinue, you mean minions. Why are they giving you minions, you’re not dr.evil?” Eric was incredulous. Sure he’d had a band of brother’s before, but they hadn’t been attached to his office nor chosen for him.  
“I suspect they’re to keep me in check. They’re loyal to the office, not me individually” Godric chuckled dryly.  
Eric cast a worried look at Godric, of which he refused to see, reverting to a calm facade. “At least you’ll have Dwyna with you” he muttered to himself, but Godric still heard, and smiled to himself. “When will you tell her?”  
“Tell her what?”  
Was Godric being intentionally obtuse? Or avoiding the question?  
“That she’ll follow our lifeline” Eric continued stubbornly, “she needs to know, Godric.  
“I know” Godric murmured.   
“Don’t want to tell her? … Why?”  
Godric thought for a couple minutes. “I know to us we’re more comfortable with death, but for she, as a woman of her time, to watch everybody she knows die and she left to carry on…”  
“She would have us, Godric” Eric murmured.  
“I’m not sure that would be enough,” he murmured as he got off the bed and headed over to the door. He had more paperwork to get done.   
Eric pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead, whispering “Don’t listen to the old man, this is a good thing. You’ll walk with us forever and a day.”


	20. Chapter 20

The next night as soon as the sun set vampires began piling in through the door. He had to force himself not to immediately dislike them on principle. They were so young and a few obviously had not been taught any manners. Also, he did not like Americans, he was born and bred in the Old Country and he disapproved, especially with their treatment of women. He wanted to sneer so he kept his serene mask on with effort.   
And he would have to house them? His small welcoming smile that was part of his mask twitched at the Texan accent and the loud bray of laughter from someone near the door. 

Eric had left after the first arrival, a veritable cowboy with a mustard yellow shirt, a handlebar mustache, and of course, the hat. Eric looked down at the man condescendingly as he made his way to the door. He made a point to turn and raise his eyebrow at Godric as a way of showing his disgust and unbelief that they were making him put up with this.

A dark-haired Latina woman walked in wearing a light pink suit dress and immediately started bickering with the cowboy as they approached him. They stopped about a foot from his seated form. Way too close to him in his opinion. They were in killing range, he thought, and they would have been dead if it had been a thousand years ago. This thought slightly pleased him so that his smile seemed more real at that moment. The two approaching him relaxed slightly. They should fear it when he was smiling in that way. Eric had learned that quickly. 

“Yo soy Isabel, Sheriff” the Latina introduced herself. She was beginning to tremble slightly at the strong aura of death surrounding him as well as the fact that he could kill her almost instantaneously. He wasn’t even bothering to put a rein on it. Godric was laying down the basis of respect through fear, as a good sheriff should, she thought.   
She had at first been tempted to think of him as a reflection of his appearance and to act as something of a mother hen to him. No longer. 

The cowboy, on the other hand, didn’t seem to feel the same fear, or at least he wasn’t letting him lead to respect. He planted his feet, hands on his hips as if to station himself against a torrent.  
“Ahm Stan” he stated with a heavy western accent. He must have been born as a vampire during the American Civil War, making him younger than Isabel and more truculent.   
Godric merely nodded in acknowledgment, not really willing to say anything yet.   
They were followed by a disagreeable looking fellow. He had sallow skin and greasy hair, despite his youthful appearance. He had a tick of his lip darting to the side of his mouth, which annoyed him as well. And his eyes were avaricious and scheming. A backstabber at appearance. Godric resolved to keep a close eye on him.   
He wouldn’t normally rely on appearance to judge someone, but he could almost feel his wrongness. Something must have gone wrong with his turning, a kind of bloodthirsty madness. That happened sometimes when a too young vampire tried to turn someone and wasn’t able to control them, or when a human was already wrong and in being turned that wrongness was amplified. He briefly wondered if this one had been some kind of psychopath or serial killer or both for that matter. Then he wondered just what kind of idiot you’d have to be to turn one of those. Maybe he’d been accidental.  
He’d be calling the Authority asking just why they’d sent him. Were they hoping he’d cull him? 

It all came to a head when Dwyna entered the room. She didn’t actually do anything sensual but all eyes turned to her and the beating of her heart. He suddenly realized that he hadn’t had a chance to tell her not to come out to the public area. She must have woken alone and sought them out. He cursed mentally and tensed, not wanting to scare her by suddenly appearing in front of her, but he was poised to.   
He let out an unnecessary breath as nothing happened at first.  
She wandered over to the small kitchen to grab some coffee, and the tension surrounding her suddenly burst. The vampire who had yet to make his introduction was suddenly bending her body his fangs at her neck, about to bite.   
He was off his seat in an instance, fangs down and growling deeply he thrust his hand in the vampire’s chest and ripped his heart out, throwing it on the floor and pushing Dwyna behind him. He was crouched down and snarling at the now truly dead vampire.   
It was silent for a few minutes and Godric turned, confident that they wouldn’t harm him, or at least that they wouldn’t succeed, and checked over Dwyna from head to toe. She bent her head to the side in submission, she was learning.  
He accepted her offering, biting her neck gently to reassure himself. She clutched his dress shirt but didn’t make a sound, knowing the seriousness of the situation. His teeth were still out but the growls had softened to more of a purr.   
Stan suddenly burst into approving laughter, “Man Sheriff, You’re a BAMF!” he crowed.  
There was still a little of the snarl in his voice when he turned to face his audience.  
“She is mine! My chosen, mine and no one shall harm her else face true death.” His face was cold as he curled his lip back in a silent snarl to let everyone know these truths.   
Dwyna clung to him and she was shaking from the experience. She’d never had that kind of malevolence aimed at her before. She needed reassurance and Godric was willing to give it to her, though not here. He guided her to the private area of the house, shutting the door firmly and making sure the wards were up. He was definitely abusing his administrative power but she deserved it. Besides if they tore up the public area of the nest they’d only have themselves to blame, as he would force them to rebuild it. He was their sheriff, not their keeper. 

Eric almost dropped out of the air at the sudden violent rage that was sent along his link from his master. Then a few minutes later reassurance that everything was fine. He wondered what had gone wrong. He sent a question on Dwyna’s safety, receiving a feeling of safety and security. Not really what he asked but he guessed was comforting enough. He hadn’t felt feral rage like that for a good five-hundred years.


	21. Chapter 21

He’d arranged to have Pam set up some kind of store and meet him there. Of course, she’d chosen to place it in a mall. She argued that it was the only place available, but he didn’t think she’d looked very hard. Pam was definitely a figure. He’d turned her accidentally as she had planned it. Almost forcing him to turn her or let her die, but he’d liked and wouldn’t let such a woman die. And she’d taken to being a vampire as if she was meant to be one. She was nearing two-hundred but he was uncomfortable with letting her go. She still had so much to learn. Most masters let their children go at the five-hundred mark, Godric and he being the exception because they were so close. But he wasn’t sure Pam would be ready. She was to set in her ways and stubborn about her behavior. Her treatment and respect for the elders - he let her get away with too much - and the sanctity of the blood. The blame wasn’t really on her, it was the duty of the master to teach and enforce these things. He didn’t think Godric’s way of teaching him would really work on her so he was really a bit at a loss.

Godric had used his version of the carrot-stick method. When he misbehaved Godric was vicious in showing his anger, he didn’t hurt his childe, but more easily showed his anger on the surrounding area or restrained him in some way. And as they got more used to each other- more sexual in nature, since the taking and giving of blood was sexual if that was the intent- he would use restrainment to his advantage.  
He didn’t think that would work on Pam. She liked being tied up. She’d told him so.  
The carrot to Godric’ stick was touch and pleasure without bonds and compliments when he did things correctly. Though the sex seemed to stick more lastingly.  
But since Pam was originally a well-off prostitute in central London, it didn’t seem to have the same effect. 

When he touched down, Pam was there, obnoxiously tapping her foot and crossing her arms.  
“You’re late” she accused.  
“A vampire is never late, Pam, nor early. He arrives precisely when he means to.””  
“You’re not funny,” she said as she turned to enter the van she had driven to their meeting point. “Must you drive that monstrosity” he demanded.  
“Yes,” she told him as he tried to fold himself into the passenger seat. The seat was as far back as it could go, his knees were up to his chest, and his feet cramped. “You’re just too big.”  
He looked askance at her “That’s not why” he complained.   
She gave him the finger without turning her head to look at him.   
She was making his point.

It was a video store. He was a little appalled at it and also humiliated. Had they come to this? To be a commerce merchant. He couldn’t have his place of business be the office and welcoming place when he was the sheriff. Sheriffs should have a certain respect, not sneering behind hands.  
This would have to change. 

“Tell me about this woman you’ve met, When do I get to meet her” and judge her merit, she thought silently.   
“ We chose her, she’s not just a random blood bag” he corrected her.  
He hadn’t answered the when part of her question, but now she was more curious about the ‘we.’  
She pretended disinterest, not that it worked since he could sense her emotions just fine.   
“Godric och hag har hittat var utvalde” [Godric and I have found our chosen,” he told her bluntly, looking to make sure she understood the importance of this woman. He’d told her about den utvalde when she hit one-hundred and had one of her various paramours, telling her that the possibility of them was worth waiting for, even if they never accepted her as a lover, the possibility of that connection was well worth it. She hadn’t believed and she had refused to cast for him, according to her preferences. Subsequently, this was a bit of a shock and an eye-opener for her.   
“Now I really want to meet this woman,” she told him feelingly. “Where is she.”  
“She’s with Godric. He already has his nest set up in Dallas. He’s been given a retinue” he scowled.  
“A retinue? They’ve met Godric right?” she asked incredulously.  
“They have, willful ignorance maybe. He’s set up a two-part house, one private one public, like the kings of old. They’re not really happy about that.”   
“And he’s enjoying sticking it to them I suppose.”  
He smirked wickedly, “Exactly! Besides, even if they don’t fully understand the bond with the chosen, they couldn’t think to expose anyone who he was possessive enough to call his to the common vampire. Or mine.

 

His eyes had dilated at the memory of owning her and the memory of Godric and him owning her. Not as in slavery but as in treasuring. She owned them just as much.

“So why don’t we have such a nest?” Pam interrupted his reverie. She was honestly curious about this; Godric would be visiting them, and it was unthinkable that he’d leave her behind.  
“We’re not having ‘such a nest,’ I’m building a home for us and we will be investing in a different place of business. Honestly, this is ridiculous.”  
“This was last minute. You didn’t give me much time.”

Godric was fussing. Dwyne noticed this absently as she watched him pace back and forth muttering silently to himself. She was sitting at the private kitchen’s counter, sipping some coffee from her cup. She was long recovered from her shock, but the blood in her coffee seemed to help. As well as the cuddling with her older bonded as he murmured comforting words and held her. She sighed. She was over here, wrapped in a blanket whereas her lover was mentally distant. It was a bit frustrating.   
Fine, she thought and went to pull out her laptop. She could do emotionally distant as well.   
Godric must have felt her draw away even further from the distance he’d put between them and the latent boiling unhappiness as it was only a few minutes later that he was at her side cooing her name.  
“Perhaps you should go to Eric.” He didn’t usually change his mind. But this attack on her by one of his supposed retinue had scared him. He wasn’t sure if this was planned or not. If the placement of that vampire was intentional there was something more insidious going on and the Authority was aware of his chosen and against her. This placed him in a difficult situation since he was commanded to stay here by his adopted maker, yet this farce of a government had surrounded him with opponents and spies. He didn’t think the mad vampire was the worst of them, just the most obvious. The intention was to distract him from focusing on the true agent, a tactic he’d seen before and used himself. Fortunately, he realized this tactic and was only focused on the security of their utvalde. He was forcing this focus down his mental link to Eric, not telling him of the attack. He would be here raining hell when he was supposed to be in Louisiana. The Authority was already on tenterhooks about the proximity of the two elders, especially master and child. It couldn’t be helped. But it wouldn’t do for Eric to not be in the area he was supposed to be in.   
All this was running through his mind, but right now he realized, Dwyna needed him to be available emotionally to her. And he was more than willing.   
“I love you and Eric, but I do think you’d be able to protect me better what with having an   
Established nest, a progeny old enough that he can manage without chaperone, and let's not forget you’re a thousand years older and that comes with exponentially more strength and experience. I won’t step out into the public part of the house again either. She ticked off the reasons for her to remain, and he was almost convinced. He didn’t really want to let her go, but he at least had to offer.  
When he let go of his worry, he was stunned momentarily and then filled with happiness. She’d said the words! His eyes brightened and he smiled. She was struck by how beautiful it was. He was handsome before, but now he was even more so if that was possible. She gently touched his cheek, “You should smile more” she murmured softly.   
His hands cupped hers, “You always make me smile” he said gently. Then he teased her a little “You’re ruining my reputation.”


	22. Chapter 22

The deep darkness of the night was beginning to lean more towards the grey of early morning. Pam had already gone to rest an hour ago. Eric was grabbing a pillow before he went to rest in the underground chamber and reaching out for the reassuring touch of his maker per usual. But this time he felt that his maker was occupied. Not the fun kind of occupied, but the mental one. His mind was busy and went he went deeper into the blood to closer examine just what his maker’s fascinating brain was focused on. It was worrying over Dwyna of course and he was strategically thinking out different possible situations and aftermaths, then going back over it the other way to see how he could prevent the situation from occurring. In an elliptical loop that was never ending and self-promoting.  
He rolled his eyes as he lay down, his maker was confusing himself. He’d argued- before they had cast the söker sten for her, that they would be strong enough to protect her, at that moment Godric alone was, but soon enough Eric would be strong as well, and that they could just kill anyone who threatened their bonded, brutally and viciously. He still thought that possibility was still possible, and he knew deep down that Godric thought so too. America might have made a farce of diplomacy and civility, but in truth was animalistic and prone to violence. Who was it that said ‘cogito ergo sum?’ [I think therefore I am?] Was it, Descartes?  
He was sure that phrase was supposed to imply something else philosophical, but he wondered what would be the therefore part if they made no individual thinking and merely shouted the fact of there being to the world violently, was that enough to solidify there being?  
He didn’t want these kind of questions that required mental energy when he was almost dead for the day. Vampires couldn’t dream, but the questions would still rumble around his brain without visualization. And the resulting headache when he woke, was very real. 

Dwyna was restless. Godric had refused to let her into the underground chamber that he was pretty much dead in. Telling her that it was pretty much a crypt since there was no circulation in there. Which was fine, but now she was bored as fuck. Especially with being confined in the private section of the house. She understood the privacy reasoning, but the access to the library was through the public section. And she had her laptop but had forgotten to ask for the wifi code. She hadn’t needed it before as she was just writing. She had long finished the book she had with her. And visions of Irish Vikings and their trading practice still floated through her head.   
She rolled her shoulders back, there was an ache, that she thought was from crouching over while she read. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably and refused to unclench. She refused to think that they were the signs of an oncoming period. She was just hungry. Plus she remembered she hadn’t brought any pads, so it was all a matter of willpower.   
When another cramp ripped through her enough to make her crouch into herself in pain she sighed, taking out her bottle of Midol and stumbled into the bathroom. It was time to face the reality, and stuff some toilet paper into her underwear as a makeshift pad. She hoped Godric wouldn’t be too weird about it. 

Of course, Godric was ‘weird about it.’ He woke up earlier than he usually did scenting the air furiously. He must have smelt blood even in his underground lair. It must have been too faint to really identify just what it was as he suddenly appeared with a worried expression demanding to know where she was hurt. When a moment later he recognized it his expression a completely lascivious expression.   
He crooned at her in Swedish, “Det är din tid på månaden? [It’s your time of the month] isn’t it, aiskling?” His voice took on an appealing lilting quality. He was using the power of his voice. She would have been miffed that he was trying to tempt her in that manner, but she was already a bit enraptured. She retained enough of her senses to be cautious of him. He looked like a starving animal. His eyes were almost pupil-less, and his fangs were exposed and lengthened. She was sure he would eat her, but she wasn’t afraid. He was holding himself back, waiting for her to come to him, she could see it in the muscles in his jaw tensed and how he hadn’t moved from the spot. Wasn’t trying to stalk her like she knew he wanted to. The only thing he was doing was trying to draw her closer with his voice, and she was well aware of the control that took. She wasn’t sure why he was doing this though. Sure, she was menstruating but that couldn’t be the most attractive scent, there were probably others. Like the one from the neck since vampires were always going for that. And if they went crazy at the scent of a woman’s period, how did they deal in public? Surely they didn’t go around attacking any women walking by on her monthly. Granted most women were more likely to stay home and eat ice cream when that time came around.

He’d put on pajama bottoms and nothing else. She was in her pooh bear sleep shirt, leaving her legs exposed. Her hair was a riotous mess around her shoulders and reminded Godric of how she’d earlier when she was just coming from her dig and took down the bun she had put in. Shaking her head to loosen it and exposing her neck at the same time. He growled softly, more like a deep purr than a growl. Her green eyes looked up through her long black lashes in confusion, but they were a little dazed by the entrancement from his voice. He smirked slightly at this, she hadn’t given in to him yet, but soon. He wasn’t trying to force her, merely to provide a suggestion that she might want to come closer. He could compel her, he used that kind of power when he was younger to feed, but this was just a tinge of his power. It was one of his talents that he held tight control over. This type of situation where his hunger was so highly sparked needed that control.   
She had her arms tightly coiled at her chest, but as he didn’t make any moves she gradually unwove them. She slowly approached him, standing up on her toes to nuzzle his neck. He wanted to pounce on her. But this was it, he would drink and then they would form a blood bond with an equal exchange. He thought it was especially poignant to use the blood that only occurred once a month and came from deep inside her. He was looking forward to it, both the bond - which he’ll appreciate later- and the blood. Menstrual blood was sacred among vampires, it encompassed everything it meant to be a woman and only she could give it away, something destroys a vampire’s ability to compel during that time, plus it was even more delicious than faery blood. And it wasn’t possible to take too much circa the woman giving access. The fact that it was their bloodline’s chosen…. Was insurmountable.

He remained in place for a moment, brushing her hair and kissing her ear; getting her completely relaxed against him. This moment was supposed to be magical after all and the calm silence of the room, only broken by her heartbeat that he could hear drumming through his brain. He purred at her, walking her backwards the short distance to the bed.   
“Godric?” she questioned, uncertainly.   
Before he could answer she flinched and clenched her muscles as another cramp shot through her, this one worse than before.   
Godric crooned at her, whispering that it would be alright. He hesitated before cooing that he could make it better, but he needed her consent. In that moment he wasn’t using his vocal talent but was letting her choose under her own power. Of course, since she was in pain there was a certain impetus.

Eric was feeling left out. He was stuck with this hodunk raffle while his maker was on sabbatical for his duties. And he could feel his brimming excitement which he recognized as the emotion behind preparing for a blood bond. He hadn’t expected it so soon. He had thought Godric would have it worse off having to deal with Texan rednecks. He hadn’t taken Dwyna into account, which was a mistake, he realized. He had dared to hope he would be included in the making of a blood bond, but he guessed Godric was making a stronger bond because it would be just between two, and would have him make a similarly strong bond. There would be no distractions by including a third. Or at least he hoped. 

Maybe a visit was due.


	23. Chapter 23

The monarch of Louisiana had yet to be named and there was a power vacuum going around with no one with the authority to dictate his time and presence, he might as well take advantage of the interim, especially because he had one of his blood to take up the slack. He left the paperwork necessary to leave a paper trail if he was questioned and left enough room to spend several days in Godric’s necessary. If he was questioned, it wasn’t unusual for a maker to periodically call their childe, and he was relatively sure Godric would back him. Maybe. Possibly. Okay, he wasn’t all that sure, given the situation but it was unlikely that anyone would even dare ask Godric. 

As he was flying over the Texas border, he felt the excitement ratchet upwards and a faint hint of expectation and hunger, which confused him since the expectation/excitement was per the norm for beginning blood bonds but Godric hadn’t given off hunger since the 19th century. In fact Eric was worried about that since his maker hadn’t had a real appetite in a while and he was becoming almost delicately pale, like the fine paper from China. His veins were beginning to show, which was always a vulnerable state in a vampire. His maker had told him it was just an aspect of age. If that was true, Godric might just blow away into fine dust given another decade. Fortunately in this situation, he thought Godric was full of shit. And he had told him so just to get one of the few times he was energetic enough to get riled up. It was good they’d found their utvalde when they did, they’d both needed her. Eric to not dissolve into frustration and disbelief in his melancholy over missing that indefinable something; and Godric not to get so lethargic that he was ready for the truly dead or half way there anyways.

When he touched down in front of the gate around the house. He nodded at the guard posted there and sauntered towards the door. He got past the door and into the private section easily enough having been keyed into the wards. He was stalled at the door to the private bedroom. Godric had put his personal ward up, one which he wasn’t keyed into. He didn’t dare try as the ward was infused with blood and trying to break through would be an action against the blood. His maker also gave a, very distracted, command along their link not to disturb them. He sighed and went to the underground lair to pull out his trundle coffin. He was somewhat in a sulk as even this far down he was still getting whiffs of the smell of the gift Dwyna was giving his maker. He’d never had the chance to try that kind of blood, but Godric had told him about it enough so that he understood the draw as well as the reason his maker was being so possessive, even to disclude the third in their triad. He pouted, settling down with his cell in his coffin. 

Dwyna looked up at Godric, the epinephrine was kicking in and she almost didn’t hear him. She had somehow become over sensitized at his very touch, and the presence of him. She hummed at him and he grinned, knowing her sensitivity. It felt amazing after the influx of pain, the pain would return soon. She furrowed her brow and scrunched up her nose, focusing a little on his face and what he was saying.  
“It would be my pleasure to relieve the pain by giving you an orgasm or many orgasms at the same time I received access to your secret blood” he whispered. 

“Secret blood?” she asked. Stalling a bit to give her time to process and groaning as cramp went through her. 

He lightly palmed between her legs, “special blood from your womb.”

“Oh,” she blushed rosily, “I didn’t know that was a thing?”  
“Very much so” he answered pulling back a little so he could see her face. When he didn’t say anything else and made no other action she cautiously whispered her assent.

Knowing how much she favored the fading t-shirt, he gently lifted it over her head and helped her get her arms out of the sleeves.  
He doesn’t immediately go between her legs, choosing instead to kiss down her body savoring her smooth skin and letting his anticipation grow enticingly.  
His kisses got more rough as he approached the area he was aiming for. His hands were on her hips and lifting her up for better access. And he unceremoniously shoved his nose between her spread thighs. She squeaked in embarrassment and blushed even darker red. He removed her panties, looking curiously at the wad of tissue paper inside.  
His thumbs spread her inner lips and he purred at the image presented before him. Trying to maintain his control despite his increasing hunger he forced himself to lick slowly and repetitively before allowing himself to thrust his tongue as deep inside her as possible.   
He lapped up the blood available, serving to drive Dwyna crazy at the same time. But his focus was on the blood this time, not his chosen one's pleasure. It was all about the blood, he was almost ignoring her.   
He locked his lips around her swollen clit and suckled and purred, alternating between gentle and hard pulls. There was no build up beyond that, she was suddenly orgasming. Hands tugging at Godric’s hair and moaning his name in both pleasure and plea. Much to his satisfaction. This caused more blood to be pushed out due to the constrictions. Thus preventing the pain of cramps due to supplanting it with an organism. A good trade.  
He eagerly and meticulously lapped up the blood that was given, purring at the taste of her mixed in with the blood.   
He repeated this process of lapping, delving and sucking for hours until Dwyna was limp with exhaustion and the sun was showing its first rays above the horizon. There was always tomorrow. He was told most menstruations lasted three to four day. He was looking forwards to them. But the night was almost ended. Time was short but there was still so much to do and he instinctively felt that it had to be tonight. He had got a bit lost in the blood, meaning to blood bond before she had gotten to this state. Ah well, must needs…

He abandoned the area between her legs and moved to lay down next to her. He stretched luxuriously and reached up to stroke her cheek. She opened heavy-lidded eyes and smiled slightly at him. His eyes were still a bit blown, but his fangs had receded, and he was grinning at her.   
“ Min aiskling/” he murmured, “ Will you allow us to form a blood bond?”  
“What does that mean” she was more lucid now as the after-effects of Godric’s attention to her menstrual blood faded. She was almost sad to see it go. She had enjoyed it.   
He was proud she was asking, rather than just accepting. “To bond through an exchange of blood would mean we were deeply connected; I would be able to feel your emotions and you mine. We would be able to locate each other as well.”  
“What about Eric?” she was concerned they were discluding their third.  
He smiled at that. “The bonds between two are stronger, Eric will make his own blood bond when he’s ready. He knows this” Godric explained.   
She hesitated. Did she really want him to know how she was feeling? She was comfortable with her location being known. Especially that he’d told her she’d be continuing her career and life outside of them, so she wouldn’t need to permanently leave. She’d just have one of them attached to her side when she went public. It would have to be after the sun set though. Their presence would do wonders for her public image, she’d gotten the label of an asexual introvert. Which definitely wasn’t true, she’d just kept her trysts secret. She didn’t kiss and tell. But the introvert was true. She liked coffee shops and bookstores and was perfectly fine being on her own. But a girl’s emotions were her jurisdiction. But on the other hand, she trusted Godric.  
“Alright,” she said determinedly.   
With no time to waste, even though he would have given her that time if she asked for it, he bit into his wrist, opening a large gash, and thrust it into her mouth. At the same moment, his fangs lengthened and he nipped at her neck. He was delicate, nipping only enough to break the skin and expose the vein. Then he latched on to the bite and began drinking in great gulps at the same time she takes in his blood. Her hand curling around his arm and pulling it towards her to get more.  
They both groaned in sync as they felt through the pleasure, and the feeling of the bond forming and their sense of individuality shrinking as it widened. Satisfied licked his bite, sealing and healing it while letting his blood bonded one continue drinking until his wrist closed over and the gash healed. He felt a sense of completion that he could finally legitimately claim her, he could, of course, do so before, but this added a stronger element to it that was more referenceable to the younger vampires who were unfamiliar with the finding of the chosen one's bond. Dwyna sighed in pleasure and burrowed herself into Godric, feeling him pull her closer his arms surrounding her as they both fell asleep. True sleep on Godric’s part that faded into his temporary death due to the sun being almost fully up. 

Eric was deeply asleep, but groggily awoke when he felt the secondary effect of the bond between Godric and Dwyna or really the sense of unity that made them one identity. He felt a sense of urgency to be a part of their chosen. He was already linked with Godric through the maker-childe bond but felt left out of the one with the chosen. He couldn’t make a move until the end of Godric’s sense of over-protection and possessiveness of the newly bonded coupled with that of the sense of the woman’s vulnerability during her monthly, as well as the subsequent blood. He was not going test that, it was normal for a male to be almost feral in his protective possessiveness. Maybe he should go out and find a meal, as the scent surrounding the bedroom was giving him urges. But for now, it was too early he groaned and collapsed bonelessly, one leg hanging over the side of the coffin as if he had prepared to get out but fallen asleep halfway through. 

Meanwhile out in the public area, there were grumblings amidst the raffle of the retinue. They had been stilled dramatically by the vicious death of the mad vampire that some of them knew as Colin, who had been turned by a mad scientist, with a Catholic background and prejudice against vampires. Colin had undergone torture with silver until he went insane. Later he killed his maker and took up conversion and self-mutilation with silver, which drove him even more insane, and vicious. When Godric took office and he became known as the vampire Jesus - Dwyna was very amused by that considering how often they found themselves in bed - the remnants of Colin’s Catholic theology were wakened. And a sense of vampiric jihad was uncovered. He was the perfect person to be put in a nest you wanted destroyed. 

Stan, who was always considered a wildcard, since his identity as an ex-assassin always meant he went his own way. His presence amongst the retinue was on a whim. And the conspirators behind the corrupt retinue of Godric was unclear where his loyalties lay. He wasn’t even sure. His tendency towards violence and his kink of slaughtering brutally was enabled by Godric’s actions against Colin. The practice of removing hearts was esoteric and rarely done in this day and age. Stan had never seen it done so effortlessly. The fact that he did it in defence of a human was irrelevant. Stan at least recognized the importance of the woman, even if he didn’t know the technical details. Godric had claimed her, that was all that was important to Stan. The almost adoration of Godric’s more feral alter-ego, the boy Death, meant that his fealty had made a more decided shift in the Sheriff’s side. He wouldn’t make any moves to sacrifice himself for Godric, or Dwyna for that matter, but he would recognize his authority. 

Isabel was different. She didn’t love violence the way Stan did. And was more inclined to the humans involved in vampiric relationships. She wouldn’t respect them, but she’d accept them. She was a romanticist at heart. Having been turned at the age before one became disillusioned with love and life, in general, the behavior of a lovestruck and lovelorn thirty-year-old beautiful woman had been emphasized with her undeath. She cooed over the adorability of the Sheriff and his chosen, whereas Stan only rolled her eyes. Isabel had brought a human with her, his name was Hugo. He had a furrowed brow that was always there, except when he looked at Isabel. Then his face had a mixture of complete adoration and frustration. He wanted Isabel to turn him he was sick of his human life and loved Isabel. He wanted to be with her forever. But she wouldn’t turn him and he didn’t understand.   
At this moment his love for Isobel won over his desire for death and then rebirth, but the resentment still boiled inside, and would one day boil over into betrayal.  
Isabel had moved to fealty towards the Sheriff after his show of what she considered an example of the truly chivalric behavior of a knight protecting his lady. She could be counted on after that as she had respect for the caricature she had made of Godric.   
Godric wasn’t one or the other. Neither the violent bad boy that Stan dearly wanted, nor the chivalric knight of Isabel’s imagination, but a mixture of both as well as the history that he’d gone through. But their fealty to theses ideals was sufficient for the moment. He knew that at least these two would back him when it came down to a confrontation. 

But the rest of his supposed retinue weren’t old enough to really have a set sense of identity. They just knew they were unhappy and had been set to force Godric to toe the line else be gotten rid of. They had an overly developed sense of their own power. They were enraged that Godric just decided to shut down the nest for four days and abandoned his responsibilities as Sheriff. They didn’t care about his responsibilities they were just pissed that he kicked them out and wasn’t following the established rules. So due to their delusions of grandeur, they plotted. They didn’t plot well, all of their strategies were lacking something as they were too young to have any real tactical experience. They mostly were left with overwhelming him with their numbers. They just needed to make sure his childe wasn’t in the area and hopefully not been five since that was too close. 

Godric knew none of this of course. He knew that his retinue was not meant to be loyal. He wasn’t worried, he knew his strength, their numbers weren’t sufficient to work against him. He’d killed more when they had attacked him. And he also knew Eric was nearby if worst came to pass.   
He stared down at a dozing Dwyna in adoration. He had exhausted her, bringing her to the peak for three nights in a row, repeatedly. It was the beginning of the fourth night and he had begun to settle down as her monthly finished flowing. He was sitting against the headboard reading some paperwork while she slept. The image of domesticity. He knew he had to open the office tomorrow, but tonight he wanted to have this peace and connection. He was just waiting for Dwyna to wake up. He was enjoying feeling the emotions of her dream, but that didn’t compare to the waking emotions.   
Her eyes fluttered awake and she yawned sleepily and hummed. She was still in that state halfway between dreaming and awake. He grinned at he endearing sight of her, hair splayed around her shoulder in the wavy mess that suggested she had just had a good shag. Placing his paperwork down, he drew her closer into a morning kiss.   
“You guys are like a lifetime show” Eric teased as he walked in and flopped on the foot of the bed. Godric had taken off his private ward around the door and waited for his childe to notice, as soon as he had woken up. Eric had a tousled hair and wrinkled shirt from sleeping in a slightly too small coffin. He touched Dwyna’s feet and she squeaked and pulled them to her chest, her feet had always been sensitive. Eric smiled mischievously and when she looked up there was the same exact smile on Godric that just spelled trouble. For her at least.   
They looked over her head and had the same plan. Eric slowly crawled up the bed and she watched him warily, making the mistake of not thinking Godric was planning something. Within seconds, they pounced. They tickled her until she screamed with laughter and begged them to stop. 

Out in the public area, her laughter could be heard and only served to ignite the conspirators’ fury. It was almost as if the obvious enjoyment within the private rooms was taunting them. They knew by now that Isabel and Stan were no longer in their corner. So the two were discluded from their miniscule plans. They decided to arrange two incidents. One to draw Eric away, possibly as far as the area in New York, and another to force Godric to act personally. Then they could ambush him when he was alone. New York because that was where the vampire behind their presence in Godric’s nest was located. The fools didn’t realize they were just cannon fodder in the greater scheme. They were sufficient to keep Godric distracted for the moment. 

In the back of his mind, Godric was going through a list of possible opponents he’d accrued during his long life. There were four major ones that were still alive, or undead to put it another way, which was a credit to his power and cunningness that he had survived the rest.   
Eric had his own set but from the looks of things they were busy with their own courts and really if the focus was on Eric, these idiots would be more interested in him. 

He smirked to himself, covering it with amusement at the behavior of his childe and his bonded teasing each other. He would let them attempt to get Eric away, meanwhile, he would plan. Gradually he would tick off the four until there was only one possibility left. Then he would decimate him or her, for daring to threaten him and more importantly his. 

Eric caught the look though and wondered just what his maker was up to. He wouldn’t interfere, he wouldn’t want to make waves in Godric’s plan. He would let himself be moved around like a chess piece. He didn’t like it, but he had learned through experience not to mess with his maker’s strategy.  
He still remembered that situation with mnemic clarity. The paid almost echoed through his chest. It was a good thing he hadn’t continued to antagonize his maker.

It was about the middle of the sixteenth century in England. The old king had just died and his young son had inherited the throne. Godric was worried about inheritance. He had a weird obsession with his old homeland, which was really more in present-day France, but he had adopted England and wanted to make sure it went in a certain direction. He had an almost irrational hatred of Catholicism merely because it originates and is headed by Rome. His thinking was the Romans invaded and enslaved why out of all the others did they come to power. His maker had always told him to leave the past behind, but the emotions remained. And Godric did not want an aspect of Rome in his country. Only Godric would think he could get away with claiming an entire country, but the possessiveness was there. He didn’t want Mary to be queen, she was too influenced by her Spanish relatives to have the protection of England in mind, especially after the way Henry treated her, and she was Catholic to boot. Normally he would pity the mistreated girl, but she had grown up vindictive and to willing to rain hell on the rest. But he wanted the inheritance to be as legitimate as possible. He favored Elizabeth since there was the loophole that Mary had been disowned and bastardized. Technically, Elizabeth had been to, but at that point there were no other options. Eric didn’t understand the importance of legality to Godric as he went and compelled Jane Grey to make a claim. Resulting in a bloody civil war between factions and Mary ultimately gaining the throne. Godric was furious with Eric. 

Of course, that story is pretty well known.

But the consequential punishment was only his own.   
He left hi in one of the caves on the coast after giving him a verbal dressing down. There were several bottles of blood there and he wasn’t bound by anything more than a command. Then he turned his back and left him there. Eric had been sure he’d been abandoned and that this was just a passive way of killing him off. Sure they’d been together for a good five hundred years or so and he thought he knew his maker, but Godric was so temperamental back then you had to play it by ear. He was gone for a fortnight, by twelve days the blood had run out. By the third night the bonding sickness had hit. When progenies and makers were separated for a length of time the bonding sickness sets in, the sweating, weakness, irritability as their control disappears, and the dehydration is a terrible thing to see. The physical pain was bad, but the worse thing was the feel of Godric’s disappointment and the fear of abandonment. When Godric finally returned Eric was whimpering in a corner, blood tears trickling down his cheeks. Godric held him then, feeding him from his own veins and forgiving him. But Eric never forgot that lesson.   
He also understood that Godric had hurt at punishing him even more than Eric felt at being punished. He hated that Eric had not learned enough from him to actually do this, as he had endangered himself. He hadn’t known that Mary had called for his head.  
Sure Eric had disobeyed after that, but never to that extent.

His maker couldn’t pull that kind of punishment on those who opposed him, but he was sure Godric was capable of ruining their lives and tearing them from limb to limb. 

This was the same Godric under his bonded who had her hands pressed down on his chest and knees straddling him. Looks like the tides have turned. Her hair hung over her shoulder in a veil, she smiled down at him and he smirked. Eric had gone out to get a donor, they both thought Dwyna was a little too pale to satisfy both of their hunger. Eric had teased his maker about losing his control and draining her and Godric had play snarled about uppity youngsters.  
Dwyna had rolled on top him, he let her of course and demanded he recant. Godric was amused at her pretense of command. He carefully drew her closer, arm around her waist, and when she was so close he could feel her breath he whispered, “Never.”  
She didn’t say anything, caught in his eyes, and he drew her in for a kiss.   
They were interrupted by Eric re-entering the room, “You two are adorable” he told them. “Is there room for me?”  
Dwyna reached out to him, “Always” she giggled.   
Eric picked her up and swung her around. “min gyllene älskare!”  
He was really looking forward to bond with her, her acceptance and the deep satisfaction coming from his maker made him excited and almost giddy at the prospect.  
He wondered if he could manage to kick his maker out to have her to himself when he bonded with her. The knowing look from Godric suggested he might be able. But where could he go? He wouldn’t exile him to the public area, that would be too cruel. He didn’t want to rush this so it would have to be for the majority of the night at the very least.   
Godric interrupted his rapid stream of thought considering and discarding different possibilities. He chuckled lightly, “I will be in office for the next couple nights. I think after this sabbatical” he grinned, “it’s due.” Eric nodded in understanding.  
“I’ll be tired by sunrise, so I might just take the extra coffin” Godric pondered to himself.  
Eric sent a profuse thank you down their mental link. 

Isobel was waiting with a list of maker requests and different disputes that need to be assuaged, as well as one or two requests to live in his area. Godric sighed and set it. Who’d have thought after his years in the wild and later royal courts in Europe that he’d end up doing office work? At least he didn’t have a cubicle, yet.


	24. Chapter 24

The rest of the retinue were holding back, waiting to see if they could slip something nefarious into his massive workload without him noticing. A futile concept, but they were young. Their mastermind obviously didn’t know Godric and his bloodline that well. They were known for being extremely observant and canny, not to mention bloodthirsty and vicious when it was called for. Their strategical expertise was well respected too. All in all, they were the bloodline everyone wanted to be on but it was extremely limited to the head’s, Godric’s, mantra. The blood was sacred, meaning not to be easily dispensed or shared, only when it was decided that a blood bond was merited. 

Eric was practically wild when he looked at Dwyna once Godric had left. His eyes were shining and his fangs extended. Dwyna decided that she had to easily given in. It was one thing with Godric, he just radiated protectiveness and dominance. He would not have accepted anything but to have his partner beneath him. Which you know was fine with her. But Eric was something different. Still dominant in nature, but also a bit playful too. So she would play. She wanted to make him work for it though. 

He was still at the foot of the bed just staring at her in a mix between awe and raw hunger, not for her blood but for her body. It was always nice to be looked at that way, it was definitely a confidence boost. Sure she’d been told she was pretty, but it hadn’t set in with the verbal complement after all people said so many things that weren’t true. But the absence of verbal garbage from these two vampires was more significant somehow.

She decided to put her plan in action. She sat up slowly, stretching and looking seductively through her lashes at the vampire standing in front of her she let the shirt slip down her shoulders. But as he reached for her, she slipped away and headed for the bathroom. If her hips swayed a little more than usual, who could blame her. Eric could have easily caught her, but he wanted to know the game she was playing. He always loved a game, a challenge, a hunt. As he prowled forwards he knew precisely where his prey was headed. He wanted to tease her a bit first.   
At the entrance to the ensuite bathroom before she closed the door, she pulled her shirt off. She was completely naked. Godric had done something with her panties. They were probably tossed in a corner of the bathroom. Then she closed the door, not locking it, not that it would have done much against a vampire who truly wanted to enter.   
Eric wanted to enter.

The room filled with steam from the hot water and she luxuriated in it. She realized she hadn’t bathed for the entirety of the four nights. Godric had kept her busy. Usually, she wanted to take a shower twice a day during her monthlies. Feeling disgusting. This was a nice change.  
She leaned her head back enjoying the feel of water falling on her head and down back. She caressed her body with the soap and waited. She felt she was being watched but didn’t open her eyes.   
“Are you just going to stand there Eric?” she murmured, sure that he could hear her.   
“I’m appreciating the goods, darling” he drawled in a fake southern accent, much closer than she expected. 

She felt the chill of his body as he came up behind you. The heat of the water and chill felt wondrous, and she shivered against the heat. He was fortunate that he didn’t feel temperature as you had the water on nearly boiling, the way you liked it.  
She felt his arms wrap around her waist and a slight moan slipped from her mouth as she felt his hardened manhood brushed up against her. He pulled her into a soft kiss.   
She broke the kiss to turn around, looking into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulls herself up into another kiss. Her chest is now pressed against the hard muscles of his chest.  
His hand gently strokes her cheek, while his other hand plays with her breast.  
A moan escaped her mouth, just then he attacked her breast,  
“Eric…” She said as yet another moan made its way out of her mouth. She felt a pair of lips attacking her neck on the other side of where Godric had bitten. There were no fangs at this point, just lips. Nibbling and sucking, trying to find her sweet spot. She was going to have a major hickey later if his blood didn’t heal her. She suspected that he would enjoy leaving his mark on you. She keened a little as her sensitive skin was being licked and pulled.  
Eric moved his lips back to hers in a brutal dominating kiss, pushing you up against the cold marble wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms were supporting her effortlessly.   
Eric growled as he slowly inserted himself into her tight heat.   
“Ooh Eric” she pleaded as he started to pump slowly in and out of her. “Faster” she demanded.   
Her stomach started to tighten as he increased his speed and began pounding into her faster and harder. Growling as he felt her walls tighten against his length, enclosing them in a sheath fit for any sword.   
She screamed his name as found her release. He continued thrusting into her to extend her orgasm. The tremors and the tightness against him gradually increased his sensitivity. He bit into his wrist and tore it open, thrusting it into her mouth at the same time he harshly bit into her neck. The feel of her lips taking him and her human teeth brushing against his skin was too much. He roared loudly as he came in great spurts. It was heard by the others and Godric smiled to himself but didn’t react otherwise. Yes, his childe was victorious. 

In his office gritted his teeth in order to enforce his iron control. His bonded were going at it again. Which was all well and good, but his childe had forgotten to close his link to his maker and he could feel the pleasure he was feeling in double as he was also getting it from their chosen. If it was just from Dwyna it would have been more manageable as she was giving off more feminine pleasure. But from both? It was nearly impossible.   
It was almost like he was having sex on his desk, and it was only because of his much-lauded control and years of experience that he maintained his composure, besides within his mouth. Since his fangs were elongated at the same time he was gritting his teeth, he was basically slicing open his lips and drinking the ensuing blood. He wasn’t sweating, vampires don’t sweat. But his back was stiffer than it normally would be. Isabel would have been blushing as she quickly left the nest on a supposed errand. Stan was leering at him knowingly. As it were, he felt like he was about to ejaculate all over his pristine paperwork. Which wouldn’t be good. Not because of the embarrassment, because he didn’t really care what the rest of his retinue thought, although sex was intrinsic to vampiric culture. It had to be. But because these were diplomatic papers and the smell would never leave them. It was to the especially prickly head of Chicago.  
He was mostly amused if a tad exasperated with his childe as he showed off his prowess in bed. Godric suspected it was a ruse to get him out of the office, which he was grateful for as it was becoming mind numbing. This was why he hadn’t pushed for the job. He made some pointless excuse and dashed to the other private bedroom to become familiar with his hand.   
He would give Eric the time he had promised, but when it was over, they wouldn’t leave the bed for a week, damn his duties.

On the last night without Godric Dwyna was lying exhausted on the bed, she was only still awake due to the power of the ancient blood running through her. Eric was laying halfway on top of her with his chin on her stomach looking at her intently. They were both as naked the day as they were born.   
“Eric, stop staring at me, it’s making me self-conscious.”  
“You have nothing to be self-conscious about, you’re gorgeous” he complimented, kissing her stomach lightly. He grinned up at her, “and I’m not staring, I’m gazing.”  
“That is so cliche.”   
“It’s not it’s romantic” he smiled cheekily.  
She pulled him up to kiss her and he let her. 

“Have you two settled down” they heard Godric say from outside the door. “Or is Eric going to continue driving me wild?”  
Eric smirked, “Do I have to do anything exactly to do so?” he called through the door.   
“Otroligt barn! Jag visar dig vildt ditt lilla monster!” [Impertinent childe! I’ll show you wild you little monster] he growled deeply.   
Eric’s teeth snapped out in excitement. Dwyna was a little startled at that as Eric was swept off of her before she had even realized Godric had slammed open the door and was at the bed.   
He ignored her completely, forcing Eric down beneath him. Godric had his fangs deep in Eric’s neck, not to drink, but to dominate. Eric was hissing slightly from his place under his maker. Yes, it hurt when he enforced his dominance but it was also reassuring and pleasurable. From pain came pleasure. He had learned this long ago. This was why he had been a Viking berserker; to fight even though one was wounded, and to fight better and harder when one felt pain and went through it. His maker understood that tenant. But this was familiar, he’d missed this feeling of intimate closeness that he’d felt when it was just the two of them back in the early days in the old world. Nowadays he could rarely convince his maker to even embrace him, having to resort to sneak attacks and moments of rare emotionality.

He still remembered when Godric first appeared to him at his birth as a vampire.  
Eric had always trusted his instincts, it was intrinsic to every warrior, don’t think just feel. But at this moment it was no longer a mental effort, but a tidal force which carried him forward. The boy offered his throat willingly. Normally this would be seen as an act of submission, but this is Death incarnate.  
Eric’s cock hardens against the boy's thigh and pushing his hips forward violently, needing more demanding more. Or perhaps begging. To possess or be possessed it was the same. It’s all one. 

Eric’s eyes were closed as he became lost in the sensation and Godric was tempted to stop. Only for a moment though. After seeing thousands of humans, Godric sometimes thought he had trouble appraising beauty, a scarred human was just as interesting as a flower with dewdrops on its rosy petals.   
But he knew Eric was beautiful.  
He rubbed his smooth cheek against the bristles that would forever be on Eric’s cheek, smiling at the familiar scratchiness and lowered his mouth to Eric’s, running his tongue and fangs. He flipped Eric so that he was lying on his back, facing him, and straddled his waist, considering what to do.   
After centuries, decades, years, weeks and nights as lovers, every inch of Eric’s body was still familiar to him, and yet as Godric looked at him it seemed new again. He bent down and kissed Eric’s stomach teasingly, letting a bit of mischievousness seep through his hunger.   
Lacking his maker’s patience, Eric went to pull off Godric’s shirt to catch up with his naked progeny; but Godric stopped him, a hand against his chest. “Not yet.”

Dwyna had scooted up to rest on the headboard to give them more room and also to get a better viewpoint. They were beautiful, Godric with his pale skin and stark tattoos against the chestnut color of his hair which was wild and beautiful. And Eric with the golden locks and toned muscles which rippled as they tensed invitingly. Together they made music. She had not thought she was a voyeur, but it was only for them. She felt the backlash of their emotions in double through her bonds and much like Godric had felt earlier, she felt the pleasure and was poised along the brink in sync with Eric.  
“Ohh” she groaned but they didn’t look up at her, too wrapped in each other, but Godric did notice while he was distracted by Eric. 

Godric licked and sucked, his hands on Eric’s chest to hold him down. Held down Eric could only writhe. Eventually, Godric could feel the frustration began to build in his progeny as well.  
“Please,” Eric rasped.   
After a few minutes, he began kissing downwards and purposefully ignoring Eric’s cock he began nuzzling down the inside of Eric’s thigh, licking and kissing gently. His nails ran up and down his legs. “Soon.”

Partly to be obnoxious, partly to remind Eric who was in charge, he began kissing his way up Eric’s torso, smiling against his chest as he groaned with frustration. 

After some moments, minutes, hours Eric didn’t care. Godric finally came to a decision and moved. Then Godric was inside him, taking him, they moved in unison until Eric felt like he was flying. He arched towards Godric and offered his throat. 

Godric looked up directly into Dwyna’s eyes. Eric gasped and cried out as Godric bit and drank. His organism overwhelmed him, it was too much with Godric taking him in every way possible. 

Godric smirked at Dwyna. She lay spent against the headboard, one hand reach up at her hair and pulling on it, the other clenched in the sheet obviously trying for some stability as she had come untouched at the same time as Eric. The bonds working to great effect as they had made no move to block it. He had a moment of pride in himself, two in one! He must be getting better.

Godric lifted his head and smiled down at Eric, blood tainting his lips. Eric was dimly aware that Godric had come too, as well as Dwyna. His maker was good. 

They looked up after a good few minutes and found her completely out. She must have been awake for too long and after that energy rush, her last reserves were used up. Sex, even second-hand sex, took a lot of energy.   
Eric picked her up gently and cleaned off the sheen of sweat with a warm washcloth before clothing her in one of his clean shirts and placing her under the covers. She clutched at his shirt before he could move. He chuckled and lay down beside her turning to converse with Godric in Swedish at a low hum for the remainder of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

On the eastern coast of the colonies in an old mansion that had seen better days. In the window facing the east, there was the silhouette of a tall male pacing. His figure was emphasized by the glow of a fire against the black of the night.  
This is the immortal witch, Nicodemos. His immortality was a curse more than a gift, it was all from a point of view. No, it was definitely a curse. And he damned Godric for giving it to him. He’d never met Godric in person, just had felt the after-effects of his actions. When the boy Death had desecrated his home village carelessly, the priest had put a curse upon him. Even if blame and curses were against the Church’s teachings, the village priest had blamed him for being unable to protect the people, which was his duty back then as a guard. He was cursed to live the length of everyone in the village added together, and the village had been a large one. But it wasn’t just to live but also to feel their deaths annually and consecutively. The village grounds became yet another village and they were added to the curse. In short, he had to live forever, watching all that he loved to disappear in the mists of time, and disintegrate.  
His conversion to the priesthood was twenty years later in hope that the Catholic god would forgive him and negate the judgment. It didn’t work out for him, and then he was stuck and resentful.

Plus, he was a very devout Catholic priest and all Catholic vampires hated that heretic. But he was too powerful both politically and physically to really do anything back in the old world. But now he was in the center place of his power, and anything was possible. 

As the years passed by and he heard rumors of the success of Godric and the promulgation of his line, and then very faintly about his bond with his chosen he got more and more infuriated. He could not create a companion to last through the ages. And he had become unable of making children even if Godric had blood children versus children of the body, he was jealous and angry.   
And now he had a bonded one as well? He wondered what she was like, what kind of person, after all, was ‘a perfect match’ with that vicious heretic?   
But considerable power over the course of his long life and even though he considered a powerful opponent, Eric was a sapling and easily crushed. But if he could get her, Godric would be destroyed, and if she happened to turn away from him permanently he would perish by his own hand. And Nicodemos was confident he would be able to convert her to his cause and then kill her. He had been told he was very handsome, and his looks hadn’t changed ever since he was cursed when he was in his early twenties, except for a lock of silver at his temple. 

He had been able to influence the North American Authority to place several of his men in Godric’s retinue. Sure they were fools and he disliked using them, not being able to trust them with complicate plans. But they were enough for what he wanted. A distraction. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go in and physically collect the woman. But everything was possible with the power of sorcery. And Godric’s wards would have no effect on astral projection. Now he had to come up with a suitable plan for distraction. Godric was cunning and would see through most. This was complicated by the limited abilities of his followers there. Definitely a conundrum. He also two of the lieutenants, a Stan and an Isobel, had switched loyalties over to Godric, which was definitely a complication. 

Godric had let her into the library to pull a couple books before the nest arose, and she was happy scribbling away and typing notes in her retrieved laptop. Eric was watching her in fond amusement as he got ready to leave for Louisiana. She was wearing one of his shirts again and it was really too big for her, falling off her shoulder and its length brushed her knees. It was practically a dress on her. Although he would never let her appear in a dress that exposed so much skin.   
The tank and shorts she had arrived wearing were different; the skin shown was intentional and didn’t look like she’d just been dragged out of bed. He snorted as he departed passing by Godric’s desk and saluted sarcastically. Much to Godric’s consternation. Vampires do not snort. 

Godric was in his office trying to focus on his paperwork. It all seemed so pointless though. The useless disputes and arguments between sheriffs and the rather arbitrary decision on the kings and queens. They weren’t chosen based on merit but rather political power or money and connections to the Authority who he was starting to really dislike. They argued like children, but no that was an insult to children. He was unwillingly placed in this position but he would give it another decade and in 2010 re-evaluate. That should appease his maker. He was sure Eric would agree as well, while his business was lucrative he wasn’t enjoying the nerd association with his video game store. Although he was looking into something else.

Dwyna was fascinated by the information she had come across. Godric had told her about some of his time in the now Sweden and she had been looking for mentions of it in one of the books she had found. She had discovered a brief mention of the allegorical Death destroying a village on the border area between Sweden and Norway. Godric had clarified that he had been known as Death in the 900 B.C. for his wide-ranging brutal rampages. Which was so strange out of the calm mouth of that angelic face. Or at least angelic until his fangs descended. She’d told him so too. He’d roared with laughter nearly rolling on the floor. She hadn’t seen him lose his composure in a while. It was a good look.


	26. Chapter 26

Eric had been captured. His childe had been captured. By a bunch of ragtag humans. He was furious. How dare they do this? How had they done this? He looked down on the supposed village, eyes burning red and his fangs elongated in fury. Eric was the one thing he would kill everything for. He generally advocated killing one or two and leaving the rest to promulgate, but not in this situation. This was his childe.  
He wouldn’t rush in carelessly, just waiting to see the layout of the stone church and the surrounding wood houses. Then it was like a breath of God, or of Death, that swept through the little village decimating all it touched. There was a guard outpost at the far reaches of the village which he ignored. It was empty and the lone guard stationed there was slumped over in the back of the hut, drunk or just hungover he cared not. His focus was on the village center after all. He was willing to ignore the guard, futile as he may be, it fit his sense of whimsy.  
He found Eric in a leaking shed which, come morning the deadly sun would have filtered through. He was covered in silver and he had a silver collar around his neck. They must have caught him during his day rest. He wasn’t old enough to waken if a threat approached during the day. Godric felt anger and guilt His childe was supposed to be able to rely on him for protection. But he had mistakenly allowed him to explore a little without him. He snarled and threw off the silver binding without really noticing the burn. They were weak silver hybrids interspersed with iron and steel, otherwise, he would have had more of a problem. His childe was whimpering and doused with some kind of water substance. The humans insisted on believing that their version of holy water actually had any effect. After this, he wouldn’t be letting Eric leave his sight for another decade. His protectiveness was sparked and rearing its head in the midst of his fury.  
When he stepped into the dim church he found a priest cowering in the corner in a puddle of his own waste and holding up a trembling cross.   
“How is it possible a demon child crossed this sacred threshold” he stammered out. Godric didn’t think he expected an answer, so he said nothing only gently plucked the cross from his fingers and placed it back on its stand. Grinning down toothily at the man. And due to his perverse sense of humor murmuring the Lord’s sacrament in perfect Latin.   
He would let this one live, not because he was a priest or special somehow. But he had killed everyone else in the village and he liked to let one live. It helped his reputation.  
Eric had told him this was stupid. Mass destruction moves should be en masse. Something always happened to your detriment if you tried to play with fate.

She found herself clutching Godric closer as he reminisced. He was a good storyteller, she had felt the fear and the anger and the desire to have Eric before her to reassure herself at the same time he was speaking of it. Godric nuzzled her cheek comfortingly, “It is all in the past aiskling, No one of this time kidnaps and tortures vampires it was only in the early ages when they didn’t understand the ramifications” Godric soothes. She still held him tight and he reached an arm around to pull her close. “Even if so my reaction would be similar, except for the fact that I won’t leave one alive. I’ve learned from my youth.” He breathed. She wasn’t sure she was meant to hear the rhetorical statement.

Isobel watched the surrounding vampires closely, they stopped whatever they were talking about whenever she wandered into hearing range. They might have just been awkward around her after all they were babies compared to her. But she had caught a whisper of Godric’s name and a Nicodemos - a name she had never heard before, but it sounded maliciously demonic compared to normal names like Stan. She shuddered at the thought, Stan would never be considered normal. She was distracted by her distaste for Stan from looking further into the name. And the first warning passed her by. 

Stan heard them clearly but let it play out. As an ex-assassin, his ears were extremely good, and his ability to eavesdrop without being noticed was even better. So yes he’d heard the majority of their orders and their unintentional inability to fill them out was judged by him as not a real threat. Besides he was looking forward to what Godric would do to these idiots who dared to threaten him and his bonded. He wasn’t addicted to violence, he could stop anytime he wanted.


	27. Chapter 27

Nicodemos had come up with a tentative plan that just might work. The idiotic retinue would throw a series of hearing requests and overseeing dispute demands at Godric so he would be extremely busy and worse comes to worse he would have them dissolve into argument over something stupid, most likely over a human as that had become the trend in America, that of owning humans. He would be insulted as one of their race, but he didn’t feel one anymore so it was moot.   
He would then send his astral projection empowered with teleportation to collect the girl. He could have done so with them both in the room he supposed, but this way was more poignant. He didn’t expect that Godric wouldn’t sense something or hear the girl call out, he was old enough to have some power of his own, but he wanted him to feel his own lack of power, as if he hadn’t been fast enough or strong enough to protect her. Sure he didn’t need this drama; killing her would kill him anyways. But he wanted Godric to suffer, to feel his fate approaching and to not be able to do anything.

Perhaps his use of such means as projection and teleportation seems as if he was listing nonsense of the abracadabra kind. But it never bodes well to underestimate magic. And anything was possible. If witches could turn fully grown vampires into toddlers or wipe the memory of them, why wouldn’t it be possible? Hmm a memory wipe…. He would killer eventually but he could wipe her memory of her bonded then when they reached out for her she wouldn’t respond. He knew he could not fully destroy the blood bond that was beyond even his power, but if he made her forget, it would be as if it was never formed. Truly ingenious.

Dwyna felt a shiver go up her back as if sensing something ominous, but she brushed it off as a chill from an opening in the blanket she had wrapped around her. 

Eric was finalizing the payments for a warehouse on the outskirts of Shreveport, going over the internal design of it. There was a large sign with the name of what the bar would be called; Fangtasia. It was cheesy but classic, Eric hated it but he’d told his childe that he’d let her name it. He was spoiling Pam he knew, but in a way she was the offspring he would never have.   
He wondered if Godric thought of him that way. If his maker had ever felt a strange yearning for little tykes to play at his feet. Then again, Godric was much younger than him when he had been turned, so maybe he had never even experience that longing to know what it was.

He chuckled to himself. Why was he thinking like this? He suspected the presence of their chosen had gentled him somewhat, but he was honestly alright with this. They had both began to be lost in the violence and emotionless quality of being a vampire which would have made them more animal than man and eventually would have brought them their true death. And they wouldn’t have cared. She solidified their individuality and, he hated to say it, but their humanity. The propaganda of vampires was that they were soulless bastards with no emotion and sense of humanity, but that certainly wasn’t true, they had all been human at one point, and dying certainly hadn’t changed that only gave them certain new abilities and instincts. He smiled at himself deprecatingly.  
He kept it very well hid, but he was a thinker, not just a warrior. Godric knew of course, but to everyone else who judged him by appearance, he was just brute strength. 

Godric felt his childe thinking hard and reflecting. He wondered about what. But it didn’t spark him as abnormal. He was just curious since his childe’s mind worked in curious ways, often twisting in a direction he had not expected. In truth he was the tactical genius and they often conversed on strategy, bouncing ideas and possible consequences to each other, and rotating who would be the Devil’s advocate.   
But he was too focused on his paperwork to really make a point of finding out. There had been a marked increase in requests for overseeing disputes. This concerned him, was there something in the blood that was enraging the newborns and young vampires? Or were they pissing each other off for a reason. His eyes narrowed as the thought seemed to click in place. But for what reason? He’d have to wait it out. He was far to confident in his ability come through whatever was the reason.


	28. Chapter 28

Dwyna was sleeping off a reading/writing/studying fest. She had pulled a 24-hour shift just using her brain. And her vampires were amused at the way she was sleeping, books scattered around her, notebook on her lap and computer beeping that it was almost out of battery. She’d commandeered the entire half of the master bed leaving just enough room for the two vampires, if they had moved around in their day rest, they would have fallen off the bed. She was adorable. 

The ancient pythoness smiled to herself. It was all going according to plan. Of course, it was, she’d seen it. It was an equivalent exchange, she thought, the sight of her eyes in exchange for sight of the future. And she could make sure her blood children would persevere, would thrive. She had a soft spot for Godric, her childe would put on his serious face when he didn’t understand. But eventually, he would understand why she did things the way she did.  
They were finally bonded. They’d taken longer than she’d expected. Her goal was not political power as Godric mistakenly assumed. It was to get rid of that pestilence warlock, that Nicodemos. He had killed off or ruined so many of her would be children. She had a habit of adopting vampires who were lost or would be lost. Godric had been one of them whose future had been bleak if it wasn’t for her. They had a much larger family than he knew of.   
Colin had been one of those future children, but he was caught in Nicodemos web and was ruined. And he would in the future cause destruction to the rest of the vampires out of vitriol. She could understand to a certain extent the anger in being forced to live forever, but to hold on to his resentment for that long. Didn’t all vampires had that potentiality as well? Couldn’t he say that they had been cursed if they chose to see it that way? Of course, no vampire that she knew wasn’t enthralled by the possibility.   
They were in a position for Nicodemos to consider Godric in a weakened; and for him to attack. Godric would be instigated to destroy him. She trusted her childe’s capability and power. She sighed in contentment, snuggling in her robe and reaching out for the heat of the fire. She stared blindly gazed at the vision behind her eyes. She was sorry their chosen would temporarily have to leave her two vampires, but it was necessary. She had looked for other ways to instigate Godric to fight, and she had found a few, but none were successful.

Nicodemonoa was almost giddy with excitement. He had needed a boost in power in order to teleport someone such a long distance and he had found just the relic to do so. It was an old bronzed cup, but not just any cup, it was mistakenly called the golden chalice, and it gave innumerable power to those who drank from it. He’d so drunk.  
He’d felt the power flow into him and he wondered why he had never done this before. There were consequences to drinking from the cup, sure, but all magic comes with a price, else it’s not true magic. To drink from the cup was alike to drinking blood from an unwilling unicorn supposedly. To live a cursed life. Well wasn’t he already living a cursed life? Two negatives equal a positive. He’d never understood that. But it worked in his favor.

Godric was infuriated with some of the disputes that had come before him. Most of them were minor disagreements that had grown out of hand. He personally thought they should have been left to duke it out due to their insipid quality. The fact that the participants were usually teenagers when they were turned was not an excuse. You rose above your apparent age or you died. It was that simple.  
Of course, he still had to go and resolve them. He couldn’t let his opinion show as it was unbecoming of a person of authority to reveal that he saw his subjects as imbeciles.  
The bond with Dwyna was really keeping him from flying off the handle with how irritated he was. Vampires are not supposed to be so easily irritated, for everyone’s protection. Dwyna stabilized him with her acerbic wit and approach to life. Eric, on the other hand, enjoyed a bit of wildness. So he was semi-blocking his link to his childe. Eric had his own troubles to deal with. His much-lauded club was attracting the wrong sort of crowd. He wouldn’t touch most of them with a ten-foot pole, much less drink from them. They were disgusting rednecks, either so ramped up on drugs he got second-hand high just in their presence, or they stank of sweat and grease. He didn’t understand why humans imbibed so many carbs full of grease. Even that thick southern drawl grated on his nerves and gave him a tension headache. He missed the sound of his home. The softly accented sound of his maker’s voice and the Irish lilt of his bonded.   
He’d taken to wandering through the nearby forest when it got to be too much. Longing for some silence. Pam was disgusted by this, she wanted him to sit on the throne at the front and just grin and bear it. Well, we all have wants. He would sit in it a few nights just to make her happy, but Fridays were the worst and he often skipped out on it. Either roaming or flying, letting the wind ruffle his hair. 

Dwyna was bored. She’d finally adjusted to her bonded’s schedule of waking during the night and sleeping during the day as she had no real commitments, only to write and finish her book, which was becoming a never-ending project as she kept finding facts that she wanted to include. As it was, she was including so much over the intended maximum she wasn’t sure if she could get it published in one volume. She was going to end up with a series, which of course meant she had to write more. She wasn’t sure if she had enough of a reputation to write a series. But she was going to try anyways.  
Godric was so busy these nights she didn’t want to disturb him, just sending him love and acceptance when she felt him get too irritated. But she was feeling a bit neglected and it irritated her. She’d never been so dependant on a man that she craved his company.   
Her bond with Eric was equally unavailable so clouded with disgust and disbelief that she got the sense he didn’t want to be disturbed. 

When a ball of shimmering light began to form in the corner of the room, she didn’t notice at first, too wrapped up in her book. She was reading a crappy romance novel out of complete desperation. But she felt someone watching her. The ball of light had become the form of a man. He was Italian in appearance, and was possibly thirty or so, in long robes and was somewhat dim and fuzzy as if he wasn’t quite there. His grin was also a bit manic. All this flew over her head and she barely noticed when he moved toward her. She noticed when he grabbed her and stuffed a rag in her mouth. Chlorophyll, was the last lucid thought as she blacked out. t she was Godric’s weak spot. He didn’t consider Eric worth mentioning. He had obtained 

Godric felt panic and fear through his bond and practically upended the desk as he sped through the bedroom door. He was just in time to see the mysterious figure knock Dwyna out. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, then the two disappeared. An enraged roar sounded through the nest and the minions fled as quickly as possible. Godric stalked through the room trying to find evidence of who it was who had kidnapped her. He was not familiar with the man he had seen. The room stank of magic, but he knew of astral projection and didn’t expect much beyond that. Eric suddenly appeared at the door having felt the same fear. He didn’t make any sound but his red eyes and elongated fags showed he was furious.  
There were suddenly to blurs as the vampires rushed outside in hopes the projection made it only so far. But no such luck. The two were practically frantic and they didn’t like this influx of emotion, but they were more concerned about their bonded. They could feel a dull throb coming down their bond, they assumed she must be unconscious still, and in the midst of it all, they were grateful she was still alive and unhurt. It didn’t really seem enough but they were willing to take what there was.

When she finally woke, she found herself in a strangely barren room. There was just a cot and no decorations or extraneous additions. It was almost like a cell and she supposed it was meant to be disconcerting. She didn’t really remember how she’d gotten there; her last memory being of a cloth being put over her mouth. Ugh had she been kidnapped? That was not on.   
She tried the door and found it unlocked. Her kidnapper must think she was a brainless twit. 

When he finally settled down or at least was not senselessly raging, which admittedly was several minutes, he sensed that Dwyna was awake and irritated at something and disgust at her situation. There was no fear though. He grinned evilly, it would seem her kidnapper had underestimated the power of their blood. He could sense her location was on the east coast, the location would be clearer as they got closer. She would not be missing for long, and he who dared to take her from them would suffer.   
They weren’t empty threats as the end their opponent would meet was a given thing. He was debating between draining him or ripping him apart, a la Genghis Khan, maybe both? He was able to maintain his control when drinking so he was leaning towards the third option. The torture methods and their manner of killing had often fascinated Eric, as they were so similar to those of the Vikings, although they had never utilized that particular method.

She was working herself up into a self-righteous temper full of girl power as she stalked out of the room ready to rain holy hell on whoever had put her in this situation. The room was empty. That put a damper on her anger, which let the fear and anxiety seep into her and she wrapped her arms around her. She wanted her vampires, where were they? Had her kidnapper done something to them? She wasn’t just worried about herself, now she was panicked for her bonded. She felt down her bond, she wasn’t really used to reaching out with it as they had always been there. She was sent reassurance and a question on her status. She almost collapsed with how relieved she felt at their response and a few tears crept into her eyes. She sent them love and hopeful expectation.


	29. Chapter 29

Eric felt his world collapsing. He had settled into having a business in Louisiana and being sheriff with his woman tucked away and safe since Godric’s nest was the safest place she could be. Sure he preferred the old country, but as his grandmaker had commanded he would make due. To have that complacency startled was disconcerting and it troubled him that his belief in the safety of his maker’s nest added to the fact that his bonded was taken meant he was no longer the strategical genius he had been. His thoughts were flailing. He just knew he wanted to find Dwyna and hold her close. Godric had always been able to act in crisis situations and he envied him that capability, though he could feel the worry and anxiety in his maker.

Dwyna was startled when a voice came from behind her.  
“Welcome to my humble abode”   
She whipped around and found a man in long dirty robes standing there with no evidence of how he’d gotten there. The room she was in had no exits or entrances, just a large window. She looked out of it. Well she supposed that was one permanent exit. The room towered above the ground a la Rapunzel. It was a good thing her bonded could fly. She wondered if said robed man had thought of that.  
He appeared to be thirty something with a wispy mustache and greasy hair she wondered when he had last bathed. He had a weak chin which was one of the things she hated in a man. She found them irritating, though she supposed she wasn’t looking for good things about him. The very fact that he had kidnapped her made her dislike him.  
“I am Nicodemos, you have heard of me, yes?” he proclaimed loudly.  
“Um no?” Dwyna said with some confusion, was she supposed to know this kidnapper idiot? He wasn’t acting like the stereotypical sorcerer who would want his identity to remain secret. Then again he was underestimating how much information she could share with her vampires. She wondered if he even knew about the blood bond.

He knew about the bonds ability to sense the other bonded’s emotions but not the ability to track location. He had captured a five hundred year old and interrogated him while he was trapped in silver, then left him out in the sun. The vampire was able to withhold the locating ability despite intense torture. He had been turned during the French Revolution, torture was familiar to him. One had to know what to give in order to be released and what to withhold. He had chosen incorrectly in life so he would be less fortunate in his undeath. He never could figure it out correctly. Nevertheless, Nicodemos never could figure out that he had not been completely broken before he had him killed.

Godric was forced to go to ground when Eric was practically catatonic with need to sleep. And the sun was about to rise, he’d forgotten to take into account the different time zones. Rather than trying to find a vampire-friendly hotel or house, they focused on a vacant lot which hadn’t been paved over. They were getting a bit desperate when they finally found an area near the forest line that looked undisturbed. They buried down together, unwilling to be separate from the last remnants of their triad until they found their chosen.

Dwyna was watching her kidnapper closely. So far he’d pretty much ignored her after the first introduction which she didn’t respond the way he had wanted her. He wanted fear, not this sneering disdain. He was working on the potion that would wipe her memory selectively, mumbling to himself on in what manner he would get her to take it, and various other things. She wasn’t listening to him, believing it was the meandering of an old man. He had given her a synopsis of why he was doing this. The villain’s monologue of woe is me and he shall pay. Trying to get her a little on his side, which was useless because he was going to wipe her memory of everything to do with Godric and his childe. 

He didn’t think he could convince her to drink it in her food. Sure he could make her drink, but why go to that much trouble when he could be stealthy. He would make it an aerial gas, that would be stealthy. Of course he would have to be absent, less he forgot his purpose. He wanted to watch her memory go but he would just have to watch the effects in motion.   
He sniffed carefully at his brew, that would be noticeable. But if she wanted to breathe, it would be impossible to do anything but inhale. He wanted to cackle, but he stopped himself from being so obviously malevolent. After all, the woman who he’d never asked her name, was still in the room. Though he noted ruefully was not paying him any attention. Shouldn’t she be more concerned with what he was doing? He was suspiciously angry. He both did and didn’t want her to be looking at him with rapt attention. He was suspicious of why she was looking out the window, what did she know? He shrugged, convincing himself that it wasn’t a big deal, since she would effectively be forgetting anything and everything to do with her bond.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Dwyna was exhausted after keeping her vigil through the night. Her captor had left hours ago, not without giving her a sneering glare before he left. She returned to her ‘room’ and was just about to lay down in the cot, when a strange smell wafted through the room. Was she being gassed? She didn’t feel woozy, just tired. But she thought that was from her general exhaustion rather than an effect of whatever she was smelling. She realized that she couldn’t do anything but inhale, so she didn’t really worry about it. She’d deal with whatever the consequences were when she woke. 

When the sun had finally sunk fully below the horizon, the lawn surrounding the vampire’s resting place was ripped open and Godric emerged first shaking of the remaining dirt. He pushed out with his mental bond, seeking his bonded. And found nothing, or rather he sensed her location and emotions, but no connection. It was as if she was a mind null. An empty body who he had mistakenly shared blood. Not the vivacity he was used to, and no recognition of Godric or Eric. She had forgotten them. He wondered if she somehow had planned this, if she had somehow gotten in contact with a male witch who had whisked her away to lose them and to forget them. Eric didn’t like this train of thought in his maker. It was too much like he was giving up.  
“Godric, she would never-” Eric started, but was halted by a wave of Godric’s hand forcing him to halt with the unspoken command. Godric shook Eric’s concern off. They would find her and the unknown kidnapper, after the said man was dead- because there was no way he could be anything but dead and in pieces - they would have a long talk with their chosen, or rather he would have a talk with her as Eric didn’t believe it was a concern. He was suspicious because he loved her and had put so much of himself into the bond that he felt vulnerable and fearful. Not that he wanted to be. That’s why he had always told Eric that a vampire should conquer his emotions. But he faintly remembered the witch although he wasn’t clear on the when and how, the man looked vaguely familiar. He didn’t know him, they weren’t acquaintances, but he remembered his face as someone he had passed by. It would come to him eventually, but he hoped it wasn’t important.

That same night when Dwyna woke up she felt empty, as if something was missing, but she had no idea what. She didn’t remember what she was doing after she went to that archeological site in Ireland. And where was her laptop. That was her overly expensive baby. Where was she anyways? Why did she keep seeing flashes of two men out of the corner of her eye, or when she was dreaming. Who were they? Were they important to her, or was she becoming cognisant about some future event. She had no emotion to connect with them. Just the feeling of emptiness inside her, as if something important was missing. She looked around in confusion, searching for any clue. She felt that something was close by; not that she knew what. But she felt expectant as if all her questions were about to be answered.  
On the other hand she was enjoying having the freedom to look towards her career not being tied down or not knowing anything she could be down. Her mind was free from expectation of emotion, she could focus on the anxiety about publication now. She just needed her laptop, her life and soul was put into that hard drive.

Godric was working himself into believing that their chosen had abandoned them. Eric was just glad he had decided to hunt her down so she could explain herself. He on the other hand, was stalking the kidnapper. But he was refraining from letting his maker know the difference. He was feeling the lassitude in the bond with Dwyna and assumed the mysterious witch must have the power to wipe one’s mind. Godric might have assumed the worst, but Eric was more concerned on how to fix the issue. He watched Godric become more depressed and revert to the pale ghost-like image that he had been before they found her. And he could do nothing.

Godric was lost in the mire, convincing himself that it was his fault that she had left. That he was meant to pay for all his past violence, for all vampires inclination towards death and blood rage. Forgetting that blood was their food source and that it was natural for them. He drank less and was less energetic, it was a circular reaction. And he became paler and paler until he was practically translucent, not even reacting to his childe; for the most part he closed off their link. It was hurting Eric to watch him do this to himself, and he flew even faster to find Dwyna and to subsequently pull his maker back from the brink. He was so far gone that Eric feared he’d make a move to meet the sun. He loved his maker, but he was also irritated at his complete blindness about how Dwyna felt towards them, and his unsureness of himself. True they were not worthy of their chosen, but that’s not a reason to destroy oneself and deny the possibility she might choose them in return. 

Dwyna was dreaming. A dream that wasn’t quite a good dream yet wasn’t a nightmare. She was in a northern coastal area, the waves breaking against the rocky shoreline. There were three men, blonde and muscular with swords at their backs and dressed in ragged tunics and armor. They were dragging a boat to the shore, with an injured man in it, with his sword by his side and a helmet at his foot. It looked to be a funeral pyre. He was still alive though. The men stepped away and begun drinking in honor of their fallen kinsmen.  
“Eric” something whispered to her.   
She turned and saw a boy with dirty hair and completely covered in blood and strange tattoos.  
“Godric” she said. How did she know that name? Why did she know him?  
His head turned sharply and looked directly in her eyes.   
Eric moaned a little in pain and approaching death. Godric swiftly turned his head back and continued intently staring at the figure in the boat. Then he moved. Suddenly there was a red mist in the air as he tore through the three standing companions and made his way to the boat. She couldn’t hear what they were saying. The last thing she saw was both of them turning to her and beckoning to her. Reaching out as if they wanted her to come to them.


	30. Chapter 30

She was laying on the cot just staring at the ceiling and contemplating what her dream might have meant. The witch, because she now recognized him as such, entered the room.   
“I see it worked.” he muttered to himself. He stood a few minutes watching her. Then he scoffed at her silence and turned to his preparations to trap Godric. Because he knew Godric would come eventually. He didn’t know of the locating aspect of the blood , but traditionally the hero in the story would approach the villain, or vice versa. He knew he fell in one of those categories. He firmly believed in those two elements fighting against each other, he was just unclear which one he fell in. 

Godric was getting close to Dwyna now. They were in the state and narrowing down on the witch’s secluded abode in one of the few remaining wild forests in the territory of New York. Eric still hadn’t come up with a way to restore their chosen’s memory other than yet another witch’s power. This was not preferable, as they were always cautious of magic’s power, not having any way to control what was going on or the effects of a witch's power. At the very least he hoped their mere presence would prompt her to remember. He didn’t think the curse the witch had put on Dwyna worked that way, but one could hope.

Before Nicodemos could finish his preparations, there was a large crash from the upper floor. Two bodies came through the windows into the common area. Godric had sensed two heartbeats, the fact that there were only two indicated that this was not an ambush as he had thought it would be. Therefore he went ahead with their attack. Their plan was not any more detailed than that. The first human they saw was a male and they assumed he was the witch particularly as he was the one chanting and throwing curses at them.  
“Känner du den här idioten?” [Do you know this idiot] Eric yelled at Godric as he dodged yet another spell, causing it to disintegrate the wall behind him. “Oh that is not on.”  
Godric was the better warrior in small spaces, he knew how to use the room and various paraphernalia to his advantage. Eric was all brute strength, the berserker, except he wasn’t mindless when he was fighting, but Godric tended to use his speed and small size when he was interested in a fight, when he wasn’t he merely bashed his opponent into a wall. Ultimate KO.

This time the opponent was using magic against them, which forced Godric to be more than passive in his attacks. One could see it in the way his brow furrowed. The witch was old and experienced against vampires. But so was Godric and he eventually managed to pin him between Eric and him. Which is never a good place to be.   
“Who are you to me” Godric demanded, snarling at Nicodemos.  
Nicodemos growled back at him. A small village, a stone church, a single priest. You killed all of them, leaving disaster in your wake. Only leaving the priest wounded but alive. You had the appearance of a youth, you still have, a dirty devil with blood covering you.”  
Godric flashed to the memory of that night. He remembered how that dinky little town had captured his childe and held him in silver. He remembered the intense anger and violent desire to tear through those who put him there. His remembered anger gave him a surge of strength and he pinned the witch to the floor.  
Nicodemos must have expected a different response, maybe guilt.  
“ And a curse was placed on me for failing to protect the people. The curse of living out the lives and deaths of the villagers, again and again.”  
“You’re the priest I suppose, you failed your duty to protect the people against the evil vampyr” Eric rolled his eyes and sneered.  
“No. I was the guard” Nicodemos spat at Eric. 

All the action froze when a voice came from the side room. In a trembling voice came the words from the chosen of the two vampires. “Godric? Eric?” she called with such confusion. It was as if she didn’t know them. As if she was frightened by them. They were frightening, but not to her. Never to her. 

Godric leaned over and whispered in Nicodemos’ ear. “ There is currently a factory for the making of True Blood, being built in the old land where your people once were. Today was the last day the people could move their belongings and exit the once village. Do you know what that means?” he crooned at the witch. “ You no longer have to worry over the lives of the villagers.” Godric slashed the witch’s throat with one swipe of his fangs, pulling back and watch the ex guard gasp for air and bleed out. He knew how to make a death painful. 

While Godric was busy tormenting his foe, Eric had gotten on his knees in front of Dwyna and was cupping her face. “Please Dwyna, please remember who we are. Snälla du.” He reached up and kissed him. Deepening the kiss as he felt her relax and kiss back.  
“I remember you. You were dying in a boat, on a shore, with longer hair.” she whispered.   
He winced at the memory of long past. Didn’t she get more in the dream/memory?   
Eric was keeping one ear out to the proceedings behind him. Sensing Godric approaching. He released their chosen. He felt Godric push a memory down the bond with Dwyna, having a second-hand viewpoint. 

It was a memory from long ago.When they first set out the söker stenar  
It was a misty night and two forms stood stark against the sky line, one much taller than the one.  
“Den utvalde, the chosen weren’t “chosen” arbitrarily, they were individuals who perfectly matched the seekers. So perfect it was almost as if they were made for each other. Because the world was large and sometimes the chosen was not yet of age söker stenar were set to draw the specific utvalde to it and to claim them. The chosen were drawn to the stenar, often without them consciously realising it. The choice was always theirs whether or not to place blood on the stenar and to claim the seeker(s) in return. The binding was supposed to be equivalent after all, much better than some of today’s marriagement. The blood would signal the seekers that the utvalde had found the stone and chosen. Not a physical signal, rather a mental, internal feeling that something had just fallen into place. Then of course the ones who had cast the stenar would seek out the utvalde to begin the process of convincing him or her to bind themselves to the seeker. A process that could take days to years or even seconds depending on the chosen. If the ones who cast the söker stenar were vampyr, they had all the time in the world and were thus, a bit more desperate and forceful for their utvalde. They didn’t mistreat or harm their chosen, in fact they almost worshipped them. But they would refuse to release them after, in their minds, the utvalde had already committed by placing their blood on the stenar. After all blood was everything.” The taller figure bent down, she recognized them as Eric and Godric, she knew them somehow. Perhaps she even knew the words as pertaining to her.   
They buried a strangely familiar stone in an old building ground. It called to her as if she’d seen it before.   
“Now we wait” Godric stated turning away.  
“Is the Ancient Prophetess sure?”  
“You are questioning my maker?”  
“Of course not, but does she know how long we must wait?”  
“Who knows, nevertheless we shall wait for her.” Godric sighed thinking about the impatience of his childe.  
The memory faded out, and she looked at the two vampires before her, and smiled. Reaching out to them she whispered “My bonded, my loves.”  
Eric leaned into her touch, but Godric only looked at her.   
“Godric?” she looked over at him searchingly. He wouldn’t look her in the eye. Instead he looked back at the remains of the ex-guard. He was still stuck in the depression that had fallen over him with her absence. It would take more effort to draw him out of it this time. He was realizing just how much of a weakness their chosen one was to them. They would put all their time and strength into her and would be destroyed if she was permanently gone. He was forcing himself not to get too involved again. Trying to protect himself. But it was hard.


	31. Chapter 31

Dwyna felt the separation like a pang in her heart.   
She stroked Eric’s hair to settle herself. She was unsteady from the lack of emotion from Godric.   
“Min svaghet” he whispered, more to himself than to Dwyna, but she heard and misunderstood.  
She knew what it translated as meaning, but she thought he was blaming her for being kidnapped, rather than commenting on the fact that she was a limitation on their strategical disadvantage, which they must fix. He wasn’t suggesting that they should get rid of her. He was suggesting to Eric that they should strengthen her or turn her, that her status as human limited her possibilities. He was focusing on himself, not on her.  
But he was implying that he was weak in himself regarding her. In his depressed state he was trying to remove himself from the bond, not to further his own strength, but to free Eric and her bond. He didn’t realize that his childe and his childe’s bond with their chosen rested upon a foundation of his childe and himself. The depression of a violent nostalgia renewed through current actions was tot strong.  
Dwyna was too tired from her escapade to make it all the way back to Dallas, and Godric needed to sweep his nest after the discovery of the corrupt retinue. Since Eric had a childe who could manage their business without him, he would spend the day at one of their houses in New York. They had houses in most of the important cities. None of them were homes, but they all had warded light-tight rooms that they could death/sleep in. They didn’t necessarily have human resources in, so he’d have to go shopping once he’d placed Dwyna behind wards and added a layer to them.  
Godric would make the long flight back to Dallas alone. He was incredibly fast and could make it in half the time as Eric. He slowed down when he was flying with his childe. He could make it easily and finish wiping his nest before the sun rose. While he was flying he was debating the loyalty of Isobel and Stan going over the pros and cons of keeping them alive and in the nest. They had not been actively involved in the plotting and, without a childe as backup, he needed a second who he could rely on when he wasn’t in office. Or when Dwyna had her monthly, something in his nether brain murmured. Isobel could be that second, not Stan. Stan was too versatile and impetuous. It was always good to have an ex-assassin on hand if he needed one. He might be of use if he ever needed a full out assault, or if he just gave up on their revelation experiment in the Americas and just returned to the Old Country. He would keep those two to appease the Authority and because they were useful. 

Eric eased Dwyna down on the bed in the empty house in the midst of Hell’s Kitchen. Nobody really looked at anybody else too closely here, and the house wasn’t as ostentatious as others. Not enough to be noticeable nor enough to be a thief’s target. He didn’t have a dayman or maid in residence, he didn’t believe in the policy, he had a regular maid come through monthly to maintain upkeep and would send for the dayman as need. He had never needed a dayman in the New York house, he wondered if he was still alive.  
He lay the covers over her, gently. Then he stood for several moments, gazing down at her; reassuring himself that she was here, safe. Then he lay down next to her and slipped into real sleep. He had not been felled by human sleep since back when he was truly alive. He did not dream, for he was a vampire, and vampires didn’t dream even if they slept. As he slept, the sun rose and he slipped into day death with nary a sigh of notice. They would make the flight to Shreveport the next night. He had business in his bar that required his immediate attention. Godric would cone visit to take her home as soon as he finished killing off the retinue. He just hoped he’d get more notice than a banging on his door. His maker had done it before. 

Nicodemus was no more. The Prophetess could rest until the next calamity. Her boys could come back to the Old Country whenever they willed. It was almost as if a breath of fresh air had gone through the night. The decay of Nicodemos was gone and new vampires would be safe from his manipulations and plots against her childe, his bloodline, and their bonded one.   
She sighed it was fortunate they had found her when they did else her childe would lose himself to the sun. She wished her own had come before he died under the sword of one of the numerous gods with their petty arguments, she might have saved him. Now she could only see him in her dreams.

Pam was both excited and nervous. Her maker was coming back but he was also bringing the chosen of Godric as well as Eric. She wasn’t sure how to behave in front of the chosen. She should be respectful sure, but she also refused to lose her sense of self, her identity, her freedom. She guessed she was obstinate about this due to her history as a prostitute in 19th century England. Where she had been forced to perform indecent acts due to her circumstance as disowned and without money. She didn’t consider them indecent anymore, as being a vampire was all about sexual freedom, and blood of course. That Just might be the issue for those redneck Bible-pushers. They didn’t just want to stop anyone else from asserting their sexuality, but they wanted that freedom for themselves. They were constrained by their social and cultural norms. Which Pam though was unreasonable as they were subverting their instincts. Norms had changed several times even in the limited time she had been a vampire. Eric had told her times had been even more different when he was alive. He had teased her with the information: The prevailing view of men of old was that women were simply incubators of men. That hadn’t flown well.


	32. Chapter 32

Pam decided she wouldn’t stress over it. What would happen would happen. She decided she was better off focusing on more pertinent current things, like Macy’s new sales. She was just sighing over a pair of heels and thinking up ways to convince her maker to lend her his credit card. When she felt him arrive in the parking lot. She sped outside to greet him, and she was met with the sight of a woman, who if she had been human would be slightly older than her. In jeans and a cream off the shoulder blouse. She thought it suited her but when she looked at her shoes she was horrified to see loafers. Loafers of all things! Only absent-minded professors wore them, and only cute professors whose hair you just wanted to ruffle could rock them. Think Bruce Banner.  
Before she could comment Dwyna beat her to the chase. She was looking at Pam’s shoes with an expression of confused wonder. “How do you even walk in those?”  
“She doesn’t, she stalks haughtily” Eric interrupted, looking at his childe, yet at the same time holding his chosen close.   
“Oh honey” Pam started forward in her impossibly high scarlet heels “that’s not how it works. Beauty is pain” she explained.   
Dwyna raised her eyebrow and Pam chuckled leading her away from Eric she whispered to her, fully aware that Eric could hear every word. “Haven’t you thought of giving them the surprise of undeath by wearing scarlet lingerie and heels?”  
She turned and winked saucily at Eric, who was trying not to leer. Though why he bothered to hide it, she didn’t know. 

Eric’s eyes were a little glazed as he followed the two females into his place of business. His thoughts were on possibilities as he imagined Dwyna laying on their bed in Godric’s nest with hair tussled in just such an outfit.He practically drooled. He was glad the two were getting along so well. Bonding over shoes of all things. He hadn’t even noticed what was on Dwyna’s feet, but he was sure he would now. He sent the mental image that Pam had conjured up to Godric as incentive to hurry up. He didn’t receive a response along the link and this confused and worried him. Godric would have sent him something, previously. He hoped his maker hadn’t been too affected by the kidnapping. As soon as they’d retrieved her and renewed her memory, everything had become perfect, at least for him.

Godric was struggling. He was methodically killing off the youngling conspirators but every time his mind wandered, he was lost in phantom images of his chosen being lost. The lack of her presence wasn’t helping him. He was tormenting himself with his need for her yet he was trying to rationalize letting her go to Eric and freeing her. But he needed her. It was all very confusing, even for him. It was extremely dangerous for a vampire to want yet try to argue with his instincts that he did not want. Eric’s image was not helping. It exacerbated the issue as his fangs snapped down and he grunted with the effort it took not to respond to his childe. However, it did cause Isobel to look up with confusion, as he was at that moment staking a young vampire who did not look like she merited such a reaction. Isobel was helping him weed out the vampires in hiding. He wanted to send a message to the Authority yet not go so out of bounds that he had to be replaced. Thus the keeping of two Authority sent lieutenants, even though he’d converted their loyalty to him, and the destruction and later replacement of all the youngling conspirators. His boon to Isobel was to let her keep her human, even though he knew very little of him and his desires. 

Dwyna was arguing with Pam about shoes. Pam was defending heels as the way to go for daywear. Dwyna was adamant about the need for comfort in her shoes, and heels were not comfortable. Eric had shut himself in his office, fed up with the two females. Though he was close enough to react if something happened. 

When she had entered the bar she was shocked to see a mass of scantily clad humans gyrating on the dance floor. She looked at Eric, not in blame but demanding an explanation.  
“Don’t look at me, it was Pam’s idea” Eric effectively threw his childe under the bus.  
“Supply and demand,” Pam said bluntly. “Humans wanted this definition of a vampire’s business, we supplied. And made a tidy sum of it” Pam said smugly.p  
“I didn’t know you were an entrepreneur Eric?”  
“He was a Viking, a trader by nature. He knew the value of his goods” Godric stated as he walked into the bar.  
“Godric!” Dwyna called out happily from Eric’s throne, and went to meet him.  
He decided to hell with it, he was going to enjoy having her with him regardless of his apparent weakness. He would just set more wards and gain more power by continuing to age.  
He opened his arms and she ran into them. The rest of the humans looked on jealously.  
“Ready to go?” he asked her after a few moments of just holding her.  
“Without a kiss goodbye,” Eric pouted on the throne, teasing Godric.  
Godric walked calmly up to the throne, continuing to lay an arm around Dwyna’s shoulders, she was giggling.  
“The things I do for you, Eric” he muttered and gave Eric a smacking kiss on the lips.   
Eric smirked at Godric as he turned away. Eric was glad his maker had gotten out of his funk. Godric pointedly ignored his child while Dwyna said her goodbyes to Eric and Pam. Pam whispered to Dwyna under the cover of the bar’s music. “Remember lingerie and heels.” Godric looked up curiously at the red blush that flamed on Dwyna’s face. H wanted to know what caused it. He looked questioningly at his childe, but Eric only smirked at him. He knew something was up. He guessed he would have to wait and find out. It wasn’t something bad his child loved to tease him though. 

Dwyna was cold when she arrived at the nest in Dallas. The night had been chilly especially at the altitude Godric chose to fly at. He hadn’t been able to provide body warmth even when he held her close. Her thin clothes which normally would be enough in Fall weren’t. When they arrived he wrapped her in blankets and set her feet to soak in a bowl of warm water. He restrained from laying with her, knowing that his body temperature wouldn’t help her warm up. He’d seen too many die from hypothermia when he lived in the north of Sweden, to be careless in this situation. She soon fell asleep in a cocoon of warmth. While she slept he went into his public office to welcome the new retinue he had picked out. And to recognize requests regarding the making of children or the introductions of new residence in his area. Most importantly he made decisions on vampire behavior towards antagonistic humans. The Fellowship of the Sun was a major problem due to their antagonistic mandate.


	33. Chapter 33

When she woke, Godric was still out in the outer office. She sensed him with their bond, she was able to manipulate the blood to find where he was. Normally it would only allow the vampire to do such a manipulation, but in this case, they were chosen and seeker. In such a situation there was more equivalency within the blood bond. She opened the suitcase she’d managed to find at Eric’s, which was full of new clothes that she’d had Pam’s help picking out. She trusted her judgment despite the risque leather corset she often wore to the bar. She was unsurprised to find a crimson negligee and heels tucked in amongst the clothes she and Pam had developed a rapport of naughty jokes, designer shoes and sarcasm. They could be great friends or the worst kind of enemies. She hoped for friends since she would be the bonded of the vampires. Which brought her heart to a sudden stop. She would grow old and die whereas they would forever be young. She was fine with dying after a long full life, she was more worried about how they would take her leaving them. They had waited so long for her to choose the right stone, and she didn’t think they had another later on waiting for them. She wondered if they had thought about her mortality and the consequences, or if they just assumed she would want to be turned eventually. Her thoughts wandered as she folded her clothes besides Godric’s in the large dresser, making sure to hide Pam’s sneaky additions. She had to wait until the opportune moment.

Godric caught a whiff of perfume. Not the strong kind, which was unbearable to their strong sense of smell, but the faint hint of roses and dewdrops. He’d picked that out for their chosen, as it was his favorite scent. It invoked memories of fine gardens, delicate chandeliers, and gloved arms. It was a good memory invoked by olfactory nostalgia. He wondered what the occasion was that their chosen might choose to use the perfume.  
He gave a final signature to the paper he was working on, a request to make a young man. Normally this type of plea was done in person, but the maker-to-be was wounded in an earlier scuffle with silver holding drainers who were smarter than most, and couldn’t come.  
He flicked a glance at Isobel, who understood and untangled herself from her human and walked forward to handle the rest of the paperwork. She must have smelled the scent as well and realized he would want to find out what his bonded was doing. She was still under the impression that this was a high school love story, and he did not find it important to inform her of the status of den utvalde. He announced his chosen, that should have been enough if she had had a responsible maker. 

He reached out on the bond, using the blood to feel the emotions emanating from their chosen. She was feeling nervously excited about something as if she wasn’t sure what his response would be, a little bit amused at herself, and a whole lot of … lust? His eyes opened; he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them in enjoyment of her emotions and anticipation of her scent, not to mention whatever she was doing. 

He moved quickly through the process of going through the wards he’d placed and checking that they were still present after him. Then he added a ward, just in case. When he finally turned to view the bed his fangs shot down at the sight which was only emphasized by the scent of the perfume mixed with the scent of her arousal. There would be a new memory for the perfume.

She was laid out on the bed with her hair undone and dark red lipsticks on her lips. She wore a crimson negligee that did nothing to hide her assets and heels, she was otherwise bare to behold.   
And she was looking at him through her lashes. She had done something to them to make them longer and fuller. Then he noticed what she was doing with her hands. She was stroking herself; obviously trying to give herself pleasure, and keening at her inability to reach certain heights of enjoyment. She was moving her hips wantonly in search of it though. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t sensed her need on the bond. He wondered if his childe could sense it though.

He let out a loud growl at the sight, women should not have to resort to seeking to please herself sexually, that was a man’s job. All of her attention was suddenly on him and she purred enticingly. “Godric” she whispered, tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck. Godric considered her neck thoughtfully, fangs still exposed as he crawled onto the bed. Making her wait he carefully looked at every inch of her body, then he looked up into her eyes and smiled mischievously. “Is this for me?” he crooned. Dwyna was speechless, she was lost in the seductive temptation of his voice. Godric hadn’t expected her to answer.

He moved on top of her, encaging her with his arms on either side of her head, and looking into her eyes. He slowly slipped the strap of the negligee down her arms.   
He was poised so that there was barely an inch between their skin. The muscles of his arms were rippling. She wanted to feel the contact of skin on skin, so she looped her arms around his neck and tugged him down. He let her do so, content to give in to her wishes for now. She gasped at the feel of him flush against her and moaned as he brought his lips to hers in a quick kiss. He gently brought her hands up above her head and held them there for a moment as if to say not to interfere with him giving her pleasure.  
The position of her hands pulled her body taut, causing her breasts to be emphasized and her pleasure center to tilt upwards.  
He moved down her body until he reached her breasts, he paused there to play with her nipples and she brought her hands to his hair, tugging at the fine strands on the back of his neck. He teased her nipples rolling the left while sucking the right. He continued until she was writhing beneath him and tugging his hair. He moves lower, kissing her belly button, hands trailing behind roaming over her, one migrating back to her breast while the other trailed down to the area between her thighs.   
A gasp escaped her when his finger dipped between her legs and immediately started circling in a way that he knew would have her melting into his arms. She clutched at the sheets beneath her and she arched into his hands, letting out pleased whimpers. He played her expertly, slowly and gently, savoring the moment; pleasing her to the point that her arousal was almost painful. Her hands clutched at him striving to find something to ground herself. She just about cried out in relief as he slid a second finger into her his movements slow, frustrating her nearly as much as satisfying her.  
“Oh god, Godric… please…” she moaned softly.  
“Let’s not bring the Christian god into this” he hummed against her.  
“Du är vacker älskare. [You are beautiful, lover] Tell me, love, what is it you want?”  
Between the delicious friction of his fingers and the hand currently cupping her breast, Dwyna struggled to form words from her thoughts. But as he briefly stilled his movements, waiting for a response, she forced herself to think clearly.  
“You, only you.”  
He wrapped his arms under her thighs and held her hip in place, he sucked and licked her, eating her out as thrust his fingers. Flicking his tongue over her clit, Godric slowly added a third finger, pleased when Dwyna only briefly tensed and then let out a moan as she adjusted to it.  
Bring right to the edge, he thrust his fingers hard and sucked, throwing her into one orgasm followed by another as he kept licking.   
As he watched her enjoyment his hunger for her hit him hard. Instead of feeding from the neck, as she had offered, he was aware of the flavoring of arousal making certain places delicious. He had already tasted the offering from her orgasm, and now he wanted to consume the liquid meant for his palate.

He chose the second largest artery in the body, the femoral artery, which would be inflamed when the body orgasmed. This was his favorite, although most women or men, were extremely sensitive about that area. She squeaked in surprise and the pink blush went all the way down and eased open her thighs. He began kissing and nipping up her right leg. Then he settled himself between her legs and kissed her softly. 

Godric growled lowly as his member brushed against her, the warmth making it difficult not t0 just slam into her. Instead, he shifted, propping himself up on an elbow while his hand moved down to position himself at her opening. Shaking with the effort it took not to move at his full speed, he gently thrust into her, she sheathed him fully.  
Slowly pulling out, he thrust back in and Dwyna moaned softly, then she was lost when he kept moving, alternating between long smooth strokes and short thrusts, which ground him against her clit each time.   
“Oh, my… oh … fuck” Dwyna wailed as she hooked her legs around him, raising her hips to meet his thrusts. 

She moaned and arched her body under Godric as he moved inside her, lifting her hips to allow him deeper. She felt nothing but ever increasing pleasure spiraling out from wherever Godric touched her.  
She hadn’t expected Pam’s ploy to work quite so well. Not that she wasn’t enjoying it. She’d have to do this more often, and buy more sexy undergarments. She wondered if she would have this same effect. He was more experienced in modern sex and women. Godric was a bit more specific in his bedmates. He had the experience of course, but these days he was more particular in who he bestowed his knowledge. He was more susceptible to olfactory nostalgia and was more startled perhaps by women showing her desires. Eric had surrounded himself with that kind of female empowerment, just look at his choice of childe. But Godric forced her attention back to him as he rolled his hips so that a new sensation and pleasure ripped through her as he came in contact with a different part of her inner walls.

She e was close, her walls fluttering around Godric As he shifted, moving to slide a hand between them. Then his thumb rubbed over her and it felt like she was rocketing into space as starbursts were exploding around her. 

“Oh…. Oh…. Godric!” She screamed as she came, her body bowing under him as he pushed into her, rotating his hips and drawing out the sensation,  
Clenching his jaw as she nearly took him over the edge with her. She was the only one who could make him lose his veritable control and to enjoy the loss. He stilled for a moment while she shuddered underneath him and then pulled out.

She whimpered slightly at the absence.  
“We’re far from done” he promised Dwyna, murmuring in her ear and wrapping himself around her. Instinctively her hand drifted down to guide him as he rolled his hips again, helping him thrust back inside her.

“Ah…” she breathed when he brushed against a particular spot.  
A strained grin flitted across Godric’s face and he repeated the same motion, rubbing over that same spot. Dwyna’s whimpers turned into barely intelligible pleas and wails of his name.  
Growling lightly, Godric kept thrusting, his fangs lengthening and his eyes dilating when Dwyna tightened around him. 

She was pulled over the precipice when he sank his teeth into her neck, taking a long slow pull of her blood.   
Dwyna shrieked her release even as Godric licked her neck, his movements getting more erratic. Holding off as long as he could, he kept the rhythm of thrusts through her orgasm, prolonging it as long as possible before he couldn’t hold it off any longer and thrust forward one last time, burying himself deep inside her and letting out a long rumbling moan as he came. 

As the intense pleasure loosed them from his gasp, Godric rolled over groaning to himself. This was not how he meant to spend his night. But considering to himself, her pleasure was well worth it and he knew he could partly blame his grandchild for the ensemble and placing the idea on Dwyna’s head. She normally wasn’t so assertive in instigating coitus.   
Looking over at his chosen he saw she was still gasping for air and trying to recover. He felt masculine pride that he was able to bring her to that level of pleasure so as to be breathless.  
He grinned as he looked down at what remained of her negligee. The delicate material was nearly torn in two, the only remains were the torso area from the strength of his thrusts rubbing against the material. It was a wonder that the top-most area hadn’t been damaged with the way he’d been handling her breasts. He noticed that the heels remained untouched though. She muttered an oath and stood to pull the skimpy material over her head. This had her back revealed, which emphasized her slight curves. He reached up and slowly stroked down her back, feeling her shiver despite herself.

Eric felt a sudden spark of pleasure and looking over at his childe he saw her smirk. It seemed her plan to ignite her grand-maker had played out as she expected. He was amused but as he felt the arousal increase he was hard-pressed to contain himself within the tightness of his leather pants. He forced a smile to hide his grimace at the tightening of his pants against the gradual increase of his member. He cursed to himself and Godric for opening their link this much. But on the other hand, he was proud that their chosen was able to work his maker up this much to release some of his control and to subsequently assert his dominant inclinations. Previously only he had been able to do that, with more effort of course. He would have to buy another expensive shoe for Pam after this. And to invest in some of his favorite lingerie sets for Dwyna. Purely for private motivations of course. It was good that Dwyna and Godric had recovered from their misadventures in New York.


	34. Chapter 34

Isobel was a bit exasperated by Hugo. He insisted on having her turn him. Didn’t he understand how precious his humanity and life was. The experience of sunlight was a gift that shouldn’t so easily be thrown away. She wanted him to be with her always but she loved him enough not to end his life, realizing she was more likely to die finally due to her position in Godric’s nest. She loved her job and she loved witnessing the Sheriff’s fairy tale romance. Sometimes she worried that she was putting her job over Hugo, but on those occasions she called for him to distract her. He was almost content in those moments. But otherwise continuously demanding that she change him. At first she was flattered that he wanted to be with her forever, but as it wore on she began to suspect he was jealous of her power and position. Never a good emotion for a possible childe to start with, as that behavior would have been empathized as a vampire. So even if she had an inclination towards turning him she set her feet to stubbornly deny him. The fact that this made him try even harder caused the schism in their relations to widen even further. So she spent her nights separate from Hugo, much to his frustration, and watching Godric and Dwyna’s romance blossom and unliving through them vicariously. She was amazed that Dwyna never seemed to want to be a vampire. And their relationship somewhat reminded her of the early days of her own. It hadn’t lasted of course and now Hugo was almost belligerent.

Stan smirked at Isobel as another sultry groan filtered through the door. The soundproofing only filtered to a certain extent as it had been too overused. Now it was shoddy at best. And the Sheriff didn’t even realize he was giving everybody a hard-on with the sound of him pillaging Dwyna’s assets. Some of the younger ones in the new retinue had still been new enough to blush and they had turned scarlet at the sounds being emitted.   
The Sheriff fulfilled his duties and knew how to delegate so his lieutenants weren’t bored out of their minds with his efficiency. As such who could really blame him for enjoying himself and with the fact that he had claimed the human, it was good he was keeping her happy and well. Stan had an old-fashioned view of women when you had claimed one it was your duty to protect her both physically and emotionally, otherwise if unclaimed they were dirt on the bottom of your shoe, or blood on your shoe. It made little difference to him.   
He was amused at the long-standing argument between Isabel and Hugo, but also a little irritated. Hugo so obviously wasn’t worth being claimed by the Latina. For one how dare he think he had the prerogative to argue with her, and he really wouldn’t be a good vampire if she ever caved into making him. He didn’t understand the makeup of vampire culture, and obviously didn’t want to, he just wanted to be one damn the consequences.  
Over time and after a few days of listening to what was going on in the private section with prime seating, he started to approve of Dwyna. She was giving as good as she got to the Sheriff. After the sheriff decimated the original retinue and due to his instantaneous reaction to Colin, his respect for Godric was affirmed he almost like the Sheriff as well. In certain cases he was in awe of his stamina, his own was nothing to scoff at but Godric’s was truly majestic. It wasn’t because of his endurance, being a vampire meant that he was always ready for another round; it was because of how many orgasms he was able to endure and to give his partner in the course of one night. Even vampires got exhausted while still standing rigid. And it didn’t seem to phase him. 

Hugo was miserable. He had hints from Stan that the Sheriff’s human was getting it on with Godric, and he couldn’t understand why Isobel was letting him get away with shirking his job and sending the majority of the night with her. He wondered what the woman was doing differently to draw the vampire in, and if she would teach him. That is if she ever came out to meet him. He wondered how she could be happy as a kept woman if not a vampire. This led to frustration that he had become dependent on Isobel, and her refusal to turn him. Jealousy that she was having a better time than him since nowadays Isobel rarely invited him into her bed. He had never really liked Godric, the disparity between his young appearance and his ancient behavior never really made him comfortable. Yet he still had expected that he would settle the issue with Isobel. Hugo had an inflated image of his own importance while at the same time self-loathing due to his submissive behavior towards Isobel. The mixture of testosterone, arousal, and jealousy was never a good thing. 

Dwyna was prancing around in her panties and an old Star Wars shirt from Godric. He was in his office efficiently finishing off some paperwork. She’d just sent her finalized draft out to her editor and was celebrating. She was also a bit anxious because she couldn’t make any changes now. Godric had forced her to stop going over the draft and just send it in saying she was going to drive herself crazy with second-guessing herself. She had sighed and hit send. He’d laughed and kissed her before heading to his office. 

Eric was pissed, he kept having to deal with drainers and new vampires who didn’t check in. He didn’t think he would last the ten-year experiment that Godric had laid out. He wanted to be with his maker and his bonded and not have any duties to call him back. And somehow he’d become the face of the fangbanger bar scene. He wondered if he’d ever get rid of the humiliation or if he’d be welcome among polite society. True their business was ludicrous but his blood line did not need any additions, he did not have to increase his wealth. But his personal pride made him not want to be a layabout. Pam wouldn’t have minded of course as she liked to theoretical bathe in a bath of coins so as to be able to buy overly expensive shoes, daily. It would seem that footwear was her thing.Her thing must have also been sexy lingerie he thought as he looked over the charges on the credit card he lent her. He didn’t think they were for her, he’d never seen her in any of them. As maker and childe, they were surprisingly living together. They weren’t exhibitionists and they weren’t having relations with each other anymore, but movie nights in pajamas were common on nights he wasn’t in the club. And Pam’s personal style was much more conservative in contrast to her club wear. They must be for Dwyna. 

Pam was irritated. Eric was pining. He wasn’t showing it beyond his continuous sexy pout which was per usual for him on the floor of the bar and drew the fangbangers like moths to the flame. But at home, he was in a mood. He was either throwing things a round in a temper or whining to her. She had had to replace the furniture a few too many times and there was only so much that she could take. Did he know how limited the number of classic lounges were? She had standards. She knew he would have been happy with an atypical bachelor pad, but that just wouldn’t do.  
She was tempted to just tell him to go to Dallas and see his chosen, letting her handle being Sheriff. But then again she wouldn’t want to deal with the paperwork as well as the stupid blood bags.

His maker was driving him insane. He had placed their link wide open, that with the additional emotions he could feel from his blood bond with his chosen had him feeling everything second-hand from them, even when they were not fucking each other. So his response to certain situations wasn’t exactly tactful. Like this night, he was dealing with the situation of would-be drainers and the vampire who would have been drained when he suddenly burst into laughter he could not contain. It was only because he was the Sheriff and no one dared question him as Sheriff and because he was an elder that he got away with it. He sent his frustration at his maker, knowing he’d relay it to Dwyna. He only got the sense of a mischievous smirk back at him. His maker was acting like he had when he was a youngling, more apt to practical jokes, nowadays he was more serious only acting mischievously on certain occasions. F.or that he was grateful.

Dwyna missed Eric. She was extremely happy having Godric with her. But she felt as if a part was missing. This wasn’t in any way detracting from her bond with Godric, but she felt the pull almost with her blood bond with Eric. Godric was able to distract her when he was with her, but he could feel her missing something through their bond. He had tried to help with it by opening his link with Eric, but it only solved the problem for a while. He didn’t want to call his childe as he knew he had duties as Sheriff, but their chosen had begun to suffer from his absence. It was subtle still but she was becoming quieter and less responsive as time passed. She struggled to hide it, not wanting to hurt him. She didn’t realize that he understood, every so often he missed his childe as well. Usually, he could feel him as not here but nearby. It had been worse when his childe was still young, then he had felt an aching need when he got beyond eyesight. Now it had gotten a bit better. It wasn’t time yet, he could still stall.

Eric was no longer just frustrated. He’d undergone some inner analysis- which was not usual for him as he usually relied upon instinctual immediate response. It was not only his reaction to the emotions being sent to him, but something physically lacking that was causing him to actually itch in response. A yearning for something elsewhere. He thought he knew the answer. But at this point, he was unable to respond fully. He sent comfort and affection down the bond to Dwyna. He would not yet admit love to himself. He felt anything further he would need to admit to admit to himself and to his chosen, in person. 

Dwyna arched and tried to adjust to the ache inside her once Godric had left to work on some of his paperwork in his office. She knew he was somewhat aware of her emotions regarding the absence of Eric’s presence and the reaffirmation of his bond through his own blood bond. But she thought he was unaware of the extent of her need. That he could wait a while until it was imperative that he should call Eric. She thought he thought he could still stall for a while. She knew she couldn’t hide it for long, but at the moment she could.   
“It’s gotten worse, hasn’t it,” he said from the doorway. So he was aware and hadn’t left yet.   
She didn't respond and he continued. “I have called Eric to me He should be here soon.” He thought for a second. Then he drew Dwyna’s attention to him, “let me try something?” he asked as he approached her.   
He was all of sudden gently slipping her shirt and panties off and tossing them to the floor. Before she could complain and tell him she wasn’t really in the mood, he had flipped her on top of him and he was naked. She felt his member between her thighs, not yet fully rigid but getting there.  
He reached up and unhooked her bra, giving both her breasts a rough tweak.  
“Godric!” she moaned loudly at the feel, starting to feel the need for him, covering up the ache for her other bonded.   
“You’re so beautiful! He purred at her.   
He leaned up and started nibbling at her neck causing her to groan out his name.  
His hands came up and cupped her both sides of her face, and leaning up he placed his lips against her lips. Her eyes closed at the feeling, her hand clutching his bicep. He was being surprisingly gentle, and this disconcerted her. She raised herself up, letting her upper half hover over him, her palms placed against his impressive pectorals. She looked into his eyes and he raised his brow expectantly.   
She raised her brow back at him. This position was new. He’d never done this before, liking to be in the dominant position. She wasn’t going to give in so soon though.   
She clenched her thighs against him, not letting him into her like he expected. He was a tad agonized at that.  
He growled up at her, gritting his teeth at the almost painful feel of her thighs rubbing against him. “ Min aiskling… what are you doing to me….?” he gasped and demanded between his teeth. He threw his arm over his eyes, trying not to release early. Dwyna leaned down and licked one of his exposed fangs. He shuddered at the feel. Moving his arm to look up at her, eyes slightly. She held herself up with one hand and began touching his well-built chest and arms, then lower, over his abdomen, then even lower stroking his smooth skin. As her finger touched the tip of his member a very low groan came from him.   
An idea flew into her mind and she rubbed her fingers a little harder on the head of his member, then reached down grasped it fully. He bucked up a little in surprise. Then he arched into her as she began to pump him. His hands were grasping at the sheets, trying to find earth at such a feeling. Arching into her, he could feel himself graze against her center, and she groaned at the feel. He gave up, finally placing his hands on her hips and stroking down her thighs and back up again. He squeezed her butt hard when he reached it. She bit into his shoulder in retaliation. He tensed up and howled his release, coming in great spurts that spattered her thighs and stomach. Her hands continued pumping to elongate his orgasm, however, it only served his readiness to return. It seemed almost bigger than before. After experiencing pleasure, it was anticipating even more, and the arousal was more. Her hand could barely even go all the way around it now.  
He began stroking her from her breasts down to her hips, feeling her pulse increase all the while. He used his other hand to force her up a tiny bit and thrust his hand beneath her and between her thighs. She tried to force him out by tightening her legs, but he kept her still. He growled forcefully sticking his finger inside of her. She gasped as started pushing his finger inside of her, curling it in all the right ways. She moaned and he grinned at the sound, adding a second finger to make you moan more.   
“Godric” Dwyna moaned out, her legs trembling as she felt her walls start to tighten around his fingers.   
“I’m going to make you scream my name” he crooned, growling slightly at the end.  
She whimpered as he withdrew his fingers. He licked them and stared up at her with lust filled eyes.   
Then he grabbed your hips, spreading your thighs and lifted you up to position you on the head of his member. He drags her down on his member slowly and sensually, making her feel every inch as she rubs her walls against him. Then he lifts her up so that only the tip of him is left inside her. Then he does it again. They both moan at the friction. Eventually, she gets frustrated with his forced slow pace and starts moving under her own power, riding him hard and fast, knowing he’s letting her do what she wants with him. She’s so wet already that the juices drip down onto him. He sends her his lust which encourages her to go faster. Her moans match his growls. He can’t help but meet her thrusts and, as her walls tighten more and more as she begins to reach heights they both explode together and she screams his name in pleasure. She collapses on him, unable to hold herself up. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead.  
He caught her eyes and murmured “I love you, Dwyna.”  
You were surprised. He’d never said it before and you hadn’t brought it up. From what you understood vampires just didn’t do sappy romance words. The fact that he was making this exception meant that his words were even more important.   
“I love you too, Godric.”


	35. Chapter 35

Eric had arrived at the nest and spent some time talking with the lieutenants checking in with the status of the area and how relations with the king of Texas were going. He was also subtly checking on his maker and sentiment about him. Isobel suspected the case, but she was willing to humor a vampire twice her age.   
“All is well here. Godric is an excellent Sheriff and the recent minions all are loyal to him” she began. “He’s been a little tenser lately and he spends a lot of time in his private rooms checking on his human lady love” she stage-whispered.   
Then all of a sudden a human scream sounded, which was quickly followed by a howl. All could recognize the orgasmic cries of pleasure rather than terror. And many of the older vampires smiled into their sleeves. They were relieved that the Sheriff was not only getting some but that he was able to break his control when the situation called for it. His usual calm facade had been frightening in its control.   
In the ensuing silence, Stan broke out in chuckles, “well I think any problem has been solved” he drawled.   
Isobel glanced up at Eric, but he was already gone.

Eric entered through the bedroom door easily since Godric had put down his personal ward before activities had happened.

“Eric!” you cried from the bed. Godric had turned you so you lay side by side facing each other. You sat up when he came into the room. Godric had given you blood so that your energy was restored and he had hoped would help with the ache. The problem was, of course, solved when his childe arrived and the bond back to normal. Only now you were slightly hyper.

Eric’s eyes were practically glowing at the sight you made. Naked body flush against his maker Your slightly tanned body emphasized by his pale skin. Legs entwined together, his arm around you and your arms around you and yours around his neck, both looking up at him expectantly, one blue and one green. He could see the sheen on you that meant you had been given his maker’s blood. Your lips were still bruised from kissing Godric. 

Eric clasped your ankle and slowly drew you to the edge of the bed, not speaking a word but watching you intently. Godric let you go easily but remained on the bed.   
Eric pulled you close, kissing your neck and slightly nibbling. You moaned at the proximity of his fangs that promised without the intrusion of biting.  
He stepped further between your legs, without ceremony, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing yourself closer.   
Godric came up behind you and pulled his childe down by his golden locks. You could feel his stiff member brush lightly against your other entrance.  
Eric rubbed against you with the head of his member as he ferociously kissed his maker all fangs and tongue. You were a bit distracted by the feel of him against you. You pulled their attention back to you when you when you whined loudly. 

“Come on, Dwyna, use your words” Eric whispered in her ear, “I want you to beg for it.”  
“Tell us what you want” Godric continued.  
“Eric…” you whined breathlessly.  
“ Mmm aiskling?”  
She inhaled sharply, before responding to them both.   
“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk for a week” she murmured clearly.   
Godric and Eric raised their eyebrows at each other over her head, then smirked. Clearly, she was only expecting Eric to do so. Especially after having Godric.   
“Your wish is our command,” they said together.   
Eric pushed inside of you at the same time Godric inserted himself into your back entrance. Clearly, there would be no foreplay or preparation. Eric was fine as you had already been pre-stretched by Godric earlier. But Godric’s member burned with pain as he forces you wider and wider. Until they were both fully sheathed and he was rubbing up against her prostate whereas Eric was still thrusting in and out and searching for her G-spot.   
“So tight” Godric growled. He was staying inside you but thrusting his hips against you trying to go deeper and at the same time making Eric move further inside you. He was hitting your prostate repeatedly now.   
You had never done this before, though it seemed they had as they moved as if it was natural together.   
Eric only groaned as Dwyna tightened around him. She was close from the feel of Eric moving against her inner walls and the rhythmic movement against her prostate.   
She wasn’t sure which way to move as she felt pleasure from both directions and ooh right there. She pushed back into Godric and clung to Eric, they were so close. Her brain fizzled out and she let out a gasp mixed with a groan of satisfaction had how full she felt.   
She felt Godric grip her hips with his hands and began to pound into her. She felt her abdomen tightening and she tried to hold off the feeling, desperately tightening her core muscles.   
Eric moved faster in sequence with his maker and he hit her G-spot dead on. A

“ Please….” you gasped as they thrust harder against your quickly tightening walls.   
Eric swore in Swedish and picked up speed, as he approached his climax.   
Your legs began to shake as you got closer and closer to not being able to hold it off. Godric’s movements became more erratic. They both gave a sharp thrust and came inside you, sending their hot seed gushing deep inside you. You saw stars and felt like you were floating at the same time as your body tensed and then relaxed. 

They were interrupted from their post-coital bliss by a sharp knocking on the door.   
“What is it, Isobel?” Only Isobel would dare interrupt them and get through the general wards to reach the door. There was another less accessible ward in the doorway.  
“I apologize for interrupting your evening” Isobel started with some attempt at subtlety, “ a Mr. Compton has… demanded a meeting with you as sheriff.”  
As Dwyna mouthed, demanded at Godric incredulously, Eric interrupted.  
“Which Sheriff?”  
“It’s an old rule,” Godric explained to Dwyna, “ When one wants the presence of the law’s jurisdiction, one can request its presence.”  
Eric snorted, “Compton’s just being a jackass per usual. He always did consider himself better than everyone else. Despite only being roughly two hundred years old.”  
Isobel called out the answer wryly, “The only one he expected to be here.”  
Godric chuckled and withdrew, heading towards the door. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Eric.”  
“That leaves me so many options” Eric answered cheekily. 

Eric turned back to Dwyna, who was still looking at where Godric had been.  
Putting a hand on her cheek and turning her to look at him, “I believe you were promised not to be able to walk for a week?” he smirked down at you. “We’re not done” he promised gleefully. 

Godric calmly walked into the main room to see Stan holding Compton up by the neck and baring his teeth. He wasn’t in a vicious rage, he thought Compton wasn’t worth that level of reaction, but he was mildly pissed at his arrogance and posturing.   
“Stan you are the picture of hospitality” Isobel playfully rebuked. Stan winked at her and roughly released Compton.  
Compton balefully straightened his eyesore of a yellow suit and stalked over to Godric, purposely ignoring Stan who sneered at him in contempt.   
“Sheriff Godric” he started smarmingly. The normal procedure was to bow or at the very least incline one’s head in respect to the position or the extreme age. Compton did neither. But Godric remained serene, merely raising his eye at Compton’s presumption. “I would like to stay here for a while. You will let me.”  
It wasn’t a question, more like a demand.”No” Godric stated simply, turning away and dismissing him. 

Eric tossed her back on the bed and swooped down to kiss her. Before she had recovered fully he was crawling on top of her and pinning her to the bed. He liked the way she fit in his arms. Her head reached his shoulder, but she was the perfect height like she was made for him and Godric. His hands came down to her chest, giving her breasts a good squeeze.   
“Ngh damn it all” you swore. “Please Eric…. I need you…” you pleaded, wanting to feel him inside of you once again. He was right, once wasn’t enough.   
“I’m sorry lover,” he looked you dead in the eye as he teased both your nipples, gently twisting them as he asked, “ what was that you said?”  
You bit your lip as your back arched slightly. You loved the way he made you wet without even really trying. You quietly moaned as you tried to turn your head away from him.   
“ Hmm, guess you didn’t have much to say” he taunted you as he began to continue his journey down. 

Compton’s civil demeanor broke. “You’re so busy fucking your human bitch that you don’t even deserve the title” he snarled out, unaware of the fangs of the retinue. Godric was suddenly in his face and practically feral, eyes red and impressive fangs lengthened as he snarled in Compton’s face.  
“Have a care Procurer, what you call my den utvalde, lest you meet your true death” he threatened. It is my verdict that you leave my territory immediately and I do not need to give you an explanation. Do you understand why?” he asked darkly.  
Compton was cowering and looking around helplessly, hoping at least someone would restrain the eldar. No one did.   
He blinked for a moment. Godric was impatient and held him up by his shirt.   
Compton sputtered out “It is your choice?”  
“It is indeed, boy” He threw him towards the door, “now leave and be grateful you’re still undead.”

Eric reached your hips with his mouth and gently spread your legs apart, but didn’t let you wrap them around him. His long fingers teased your folds as he kissed you and ground his fingers against your clit. He was focused on teasing you to the breaking point, as you didn’t really need anymore stretching. You moaned at the feeling, you couldn’t help it, and when he heard the sound, he released your lips and worked his way back down to your entrance. He looked up at you and flicked you sensitive clit with his tongue.   
You lost it instantly and you were filled with need and lust.  
“Eric!”  
At the sound of his name he smiled. He sped up a bit, curling his fingers inside your wet womanhood and sucking harder on your clit. He earned more moans and groans from you as you pulled on his hair.   
He kissed his way back up, only stopping at your breasts to suck and bite them. His fingers slowed teasingly as he looked up at you. You tried to move your hips to feel more, but he wouldn’t let you. Your stomach knotted tightly and you gasped for breath you hadn’t even realized you were holding. 

Godric watched as Compton nearly bumped into Stan in his haste to reach the door. His calm mask returning as he shifted some paperwork to look busy. His childe was sending him very strong emotions of lust and mischievous teasing. He rolled his eyes internally and smirked.

Compton turned before the door closed fully.  
“We’ll see what the king says about this” he muttered and finally left.   
Isobel was looking concerned at the mention of the king and how much trouble he could make for them.  
“I’m on good terms with King Elijah, do not worry” Godric commented mildly.   
Just then he felt sudden surprise which was quickly followed by a ramped up arousal along his link with Eric. What was his chosen doing to his childe?


	36. Chapter 36

Your hands roamed his chest, and slid down to feel his hard member. He growled as your fingers wrapped around him. He wanted you and he wanted you now. Before you could even blink, he had flipped you around on all fours, with him behind you. He placed himself at your entrance and slowly slid himself in. You shuddered as he filled you with every inch of himself.

Godric hissed as his linen pants tightened on his shaft and he could actually feel the sensation of moving inside Dwyna. Eric was projecting, rather than just a passive open link. He needed to finish this paperwork and return to them. Eric was only emphasizing the need. Fortunately most of the retinue was too far away from his desk to hear him. 

Eric leaned down and kissed your back before grabbing your hips, pulling out and slamming back in.   
“Shit Eric!” you screamed.  
Hearing you scream only encouraged him. He slammed into you over and over again, not once letting up.   
You gripped d tightly to to the sheets as your bo was thrust forward, pleasure building.  
Finally you couldn’t take it any longer, and you came hard moaning loudly.  
But he wasn’t done with you yet.  
He pulled out, leaving you feeling lonely. He sat against the headboard and turned you to face him sitting on his lap.  
Putting his hands on your hips again, he leaned back and thrust himself up into you hard. He moved his hips to thrust into you and found the one place he knew would drive you crazy. He drove into you, pounding you almost animalistically, never once missing the spot.  
You came again and again until you were practically limp in his lap.  
“Eric!”   
He finally came, his hot load filling you and partly dripping down your leg. He leaned his forehead on yours and murmured. “I love you Dwyna, my chosen one.”   
Whispering back, “and I love you.”

They both looked up when they heard a groan. Godric was leaning against the door almost arching against it. His pants were down and his member was limp in his grip. His eyes were closed and his teeth were gritted. It was obvious he’d just came.   
When he recovered himself he opened his eyes and glared at his childe, “I think we need to have another conversation about blocking and when it is needed.”  
Eric merely grinned at him over Dwyna’s head. 

“What did Compton want?” Eric asked as soon as their chosen had drifted off into a light snooze.  
Godric snorted “The idiot was demanding to stay in my area.”  
“He was obviously up to something. He should have remembered we were friends with the sheriff of London, who kicked him out of his own territory” Eric commented dryly.  
“Indeed. Compton was always a failure of a vampire” Godric commented to himself.  
“His maker’s even worse though” Eric replied.

Then the sound of a mobile rang through the room.  
“I thought you didn’t believe in those?” Eric asked rhetorically.  
Godric didn’t answer, pulling on the role of sheriff as he answered the phone.   
“This is the Sheriff of area 9, what can I do for you?”  
“And he knows phone etiquette?” Eric muttered. “Of course he knows phone etiquette.”  
Godric glared at his wayward childe to be silent.  
“Godric, my dear friend. Why is there a Mr. Bill Compton in my court claiming ill treatment by you?”  
Godric looked a bit bemused by the question.   
“Your majesty, he came into my nest demanding things. I do not think my response was ill deserved.” The king was his childe’s age, and merited respect for living so long and for his position, but he wasn’t as old as Godric. They had an understanding.   
They were both from Sweden, the king’s family focusing of farming more than the pillaging of Eric’s. But the sense of familarship was still there.  
“Indeed. I am sure Compton deserved it. His behaviour is rather uncouth.”  
Godric got a mischievous grin on his face and he looked at his childe as he suggested to the king.  
“Perhaps area five’s sheriff will be able to handle him?”  
Eric was shaking his head wildly in response. Godric couldn’t do this him. He wouldn’t make him deal with that scum? Really?.  
“That is a good idea” the king chortled, “May I ask why you’re tormenting your childe so.”  
“Why your majesty, whatever do you mean? My childe merely needs to control his link with his maker better.” Godric said solemnly, still grinning at Eric.  
“What will Compton have to do with that” King Elijah asked curiously.  
“Emotional control” Godric explained bluntly.  
“I might use that tactic on some of on mine. Goodbye Sheriff Godric.” The phone clicked off and Godric focused on Eric’s put out expression.   
Eric huffed as Godric ignored him.  
They leaned down and kissed their chosen softly, not wanting to wake her from her slumber.

She woke around noon the next day with pressure on her bladder. She needed to go to the bathroom badly. Her two vampires were snuggled in next to her. Godric with his arm loosely around her hips. And Eric lay with his legs tangled with hers. This would take some effort.   
After nearly five minutes of struggling you were able to make the edge of the bed. You tried to stand up but immediately crumpled to the floor as your legs gave out beneath you.  
“Bloody hell” you muttered. He had actually fucked you until you couldn’t walk.

Eric had returned to his duties in Louisiana. Lording it over the humans in his throne and looking decidedly unhappy. Or at least that was what Pam saw from her perspective, for the humans he just appeared unemotional and sexy. They were expecting Compton’s appearance to check in with the sheriff after he was seen in the area and they had been notified by the king of texas that he planned to live there for some time rather than just passing through. They had been waiting for two weeks and he was incredibly late which would have been fine up to day thirteen, but that was last night and now he was going to be punished, when he practically strutted into the bar.  
“Here comes trouble” Pam said snarkily. Trouble indeed he thought as he watched a blonde woman walk in beside Compton in a too short white and red sundress. He wondered if Compton was trying to distract him. He must think Eric’s tye was bimbo vampire bait, not realizing that he no longer had a type after finding his chosen. This was more Pam’s arena.  
The fool must have not realize he had been in the bedroom when he confronted Godric. 

He decided to play a part to discover what Compton was thinking.  
“It’s like vampire Disneyland in here!” Eric heard the girl say and rolled his eyes.   
He was distracted momentarily as a balding man began to crawl up the stage and beg for him to bite him. Seriously? That was disgusting, following his image, he kicked him off the stage, showing his fangs slightly.  
He glanced up at the pair and saw the human watching him. He beckoned Compton over, implying that the couple should make their way to him.  
“Vampires don’t say ‘oh no.” Well they didn’t really but it was more because they didn’t have a reason to.  
“Bill Compton, what are you doing in my area?”  
“Mainstreaming, Sheriff” he said sourly.  
“Is that so? And this is Sookie Stackhouse” A faery a fucking faery. What is the meaning of this?


End file.
